La vecina del 2ºB
by BrianHoper
Summary: Vi conoce de una forma un tanto catastrófica a su vecina, Sum, una muchacha que emana mal carácter por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Vi entabla amistad con ella, y más tarde pero con algo más de dificultad, Caitlyn. Finalmente, el dúo de Piltover termina por convertir la casa de su nueva amiga en un confesionario, y a Sum en su confesor. [SUSPENDIDO TEMPORALMENTE]
1. Chapter 1

Eeeem... A ver, explicar esto es raro. Tenía pensado hacer unos cuantos one-shots en los que no hubiera rated M, para variar, porque parece que no sé hacer otra cosa y eso me enerva. En estos one-shots, aparecerá un OC al que la verdad, no le doy gran importancia. De hecho es un simple elemento para que el VixCaitlyn sea más liviano, ya que todo es demasiado intenso y al final acaba forzándose. Sólo quiero representar situaciones cotidianas (aunque bueno, el encuentro que se da lugar en este one-shot tiene de cotidiano lo que yo de santa), momentos de Vi, temores de Caitlyn, momentos de relax... Etc. Espero que os guste, alguna duda escribidme un mp o un comentario y responderé encantada a vuestras preguntas :) y recordad, un comentario con sugerencias y/o críticas constructivas es siempre bienvenido.

PD1: Acepto quests que tengan que ver con el argumento dado en el siguiente one-shot. Es decir, me podeis pedir que relate cualquier situación que deseeis siempre y cuando siga la idea que propongo. Podéis meter más campeones y personajes nuevos, siempre y cuando las relaciones amorosas sean entre chicas porque, sinceramente, relatos heteros ya no se me ocurren :( A ver que sale de ésto xD

PD2: parece raro, pero este one-shot (y probablemente los que sigan) los estoy escribiendo desde el movil. Es una tarea ardua, así que si veis un error así raro (por ejemplo, me he comido una letra o se ha colado otra) imaginad por qué es xD

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de RIOT no me pertenecen, simplemente los cojo prestados y hago el idiota con ellos sin ánimo de lucro.

Espero que os guste y disfruteis de esta breve lectura!

-¿Tienes el descaro de venir a mi casa, llamar a mi puerta con tu jodido martillo de mierda y acusarme de idioteces?-Vi rió divertida, recostándose en el marco de la puerta de su apartamento con los brazos cruzados.-Debí suponerlo de alguien con la cabeza llena de serrín.

-¡NO TE ACUSO DE IDIOTECES! ¡TE ACUSO DE LO QUE HACES CADA DÍA!- Gritó el hombre, ciñendo sus manos alrededor de su arma.- ¡Y aquí la única que parece tener la cabeza llena de porquerías eres tú! ¡Porque al menos yo no ando por ahí destruyendo todo lo que me encuentro a mi paso y comprometiendo la eficacia de mis compañeros!

-¿Estás sugiriendo que pongo en entredicho la competencia de Caitlyn?

-No lo sugiero, LO AFIRMO. Cada día la haces quedar como una idiota. Fracasas en todo, te cargas las misiones y arriesgas la vida de otros oficiales para pavonearte por ahi con esa montaña de chatarra que llevas en las manos.-Dijo Jayce, furioso, acercando el martillo peligrosamente a la mujer.

-A ti lo que te escuece es que, incluso "fracasando" como tú dices, Caitlyn me prefiere a mí antes que a un estirado chulito como tú.-Respondió Vi de forma venenosa.- Y no te me pongas muy gallito porque aún estoy a tiempo de dejarte sin dientes sin necesidad de ponerme mi "montaña de chatarra".

Algo dentro de Jayce estalló y gritó con toda su rabia. Levantó su maza y la estrelló en la pared del apartamento de la pelirrosa, destruyendo parte del concreto y haciendo que saltaran pedazos de yeso en todas las direcciones, pillando desprevenida a la pelirrosa, quien no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del inventor.

-Tú no me vuelves a vacilar... Caitlyn es mía... ¡PEDAZO DE ZORR...!

Antes de que el maltillo bajara para estrellarse contra Vi, un ensordecedor edtruendo sonó por toda la estancia y el arma cayó al suelo. Ambos partícipes de la discusión miraron hacia la puerta del final del pasillo del bloque de apartamentos, y asomada a ella había una chica notablemente enfadada y somnolienta con una escopeta de doble cañón paralela humeando en sus manos.

-¡¿Quién es el listo que ha tenido cojones a despertarme de MI siesta?!-Vociferó cabreada, sin bajar el fusil.

Vi miró a Jayce de soslayo, respondiendo a la pregunta.

-¿Así que el hombretón del martillo se dedica a ir destrozando apartamentos ajenos y a berrear como una cabra en celo?-Preguntó la recién llegada arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Y-Yo? ¡Es tu vecina la que...!

-Te doy DOS opciones. Puedes salir de aquí pacificamente, o puedes salir con treinta gramos de sal -la chica sacó un nuevo cartucho de escopeta de su bolsillo para mostrárselo.- bien incrustados en tus cojones. Yo que tú elegiría bien, porque has tenido suerte de pillarme generosa hoy y créeme que llevo tiempo con ganas de dispararle a algo vivo.

Jayce bajó el martillo y se giró frustrado, caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Ah, y por cierto, engominado!- Jayce se dio la vuelta para escuchar a la agresora.- Esto -señalando los boquetes en la pared de Vi.- lo pagas tú. ¿Entiendes bien o te lo traduzco a mi idioma?

-¡P-Pero Vi destroza la ciudad y nadie...!

-¡Conozco perfectamente lo que hace esta mujer a la ciudad y el único que sale perdiendo aquí eres tú! ¡Ella destruye paredes, elimina criminales y vuelve a casa en completo silencio sin perturbar mi sueño, pero yo no veo a ningún delincuente huyendo de aquí después de que TÚ te cargaras las paredes de NUESTRO edificio y además me despiertas!-La muchacha dio unos pasos al frente, amenazando con apretar el gatillo.- ¡ASÍ QUE LARGO DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ME DÉ POR TOMARME LA JUSTICIA POR MI MANO Y RECONSTRUYA LOS DESTROZOS CON TUS SESOS! ¡LARGO, MUERTO DE HAMBRE!

Cuando Jayce, en pocos segundos, estaba prácticamente saliendo por la puerta principal del complejo de apartamentos, la desconocida volvió a bramar:

-¡Y QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO: NADIE TE PERTENECE! ¡NI LA SHERIFF NI NINGUNA DE LAS PUTITAS DESCEREBRADAS CON LAS QUE APENAS PUEDAS DESFOGARTE!

Vi jamás vio a nadie marcarse un spring como el de Jayce para huir de allí. Se giró para ver a su defensosa, de la cual lo único que vio fue como pegaba un portazo, finiquitando su espeluznante puesta en escena.

No podía negar que se alegraba de conocer (o de ver, más bien, porque jamás había tratado a esa vecina. Ni siquiera sabía de su existencia) a alguien que comprendiera y defendiera sus métodos de captura. Por lo general, no existía piltoviano que no se quejara de sus locuras. Pero debía recordar que era una oficial de la ley, debía hacer llegar dicha ley a cada rincón de la ciudad, y sacar un arma de fuego a una zona común y disparar hacia una persona era delito, por lo que Vi sintió el deber profesional de hablar con la propietaria.

No dudó en cruzar el pasillo y golpear con los nudillos desnudos la puerta de la chica. A los minutos, abrieron dejando ver que una cadena aseguraba que solo una rendija dejara mostrara el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Ha vuelto ese tío a molestarte?-Se escuchó una voz hostil desde dentro.

-Ehm... No, desde luego que no.- Respondió Vi, intentando captar con su mirada la silueta de la chica.- Quería recordarte... Eehm... "Sum"... -leyó en el cartel del número de la puerta.- Que los civiles tienen prohibido sacar armas a las zonas públicas.

-Esto no es una zona pública, es propiedad privada.-Respondió la otra, quitando el seguro de la puerta y abriéndola completamente.- Y parte de esta propiedad me pertenece, y por ello he de defenderla. Además, no he salido del portal de mi casa, así que el arma estaba en mi casa.

-Claro, pero el proyectil que casi estampas en la cabeza del "protector del mañana" está enterrada en uba de las vigas del pasillo.

-¿Que prefieres? ¿Metralla en el pasillo o que el tipo te hubiera reventado la cabeza con el martillo?-Planteó Sum.

Vi guardó silencio, admitiendo que aquello fue necesario.

-Estamos en paz, vigilante.-La chica comenzó a cerrar la puerta de su piso, antes de que Vi pusiera un pie.

-¡Espera!-Gritó, haciendo que la muchacha volviera a abrir y a prestarle atención.- Gracias por defenderme.- Vi tendió su mano.- Encantada de conocerte, vecina. Puedes llamarme Vi.

-Sum. Un placer.

Un buen apretón de manos selló el comienzo de su alianza.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno... Al parecer gustó el primer shot xD Como no quedó muy claro, vuelvo a explicar: esto será una serie de one-shots. EL contenido de los one-shots estarán relacionados entre ellos, siguiendo una especie de historia pero sin seguir una trama o alcanzar un objetivo. Es decir, serán una especie de "situaciones", "momentos" (para resumir, random). Y vosotros, queridos lectores, podéis influir en el contenido de mis shots. Podéis darme ideas, decirme situaciones graciosas o lo que os parezca, porque como ésta serie de capítulos no sigue una trama, ni objetivos ni nada de nada, podéis influir en ellos. Así que espero que os siga gustando y que me deis muchas ideas :D

-¿Sabes que de vez en cuando puedes salir de tu madriguera sin ir pegando tiros a todo ser viviente?-Gritó Vi, protegiendo situando a Caitlyn detrás suya para desviarla de la trayectoria de los cañones de Sum.

-En primer lugar, si en el pasillo de mi bloque hay vocerío que provoca mi regreso de entre los muertos, salgo con la escopeta. Joder, para intimidar.-La chica del 2ºB se apoyó en la puerta de su apartamento con el arma al hombro.- Segundo, la última vez que salí con la escopeta te sentó como agua en el desierto, así que menos lloriqueos.

-Ya, pero la última vez que saliste con... Esa cosa...-Vi señaló el enorme fusil que cargaba la otra.- Al que casi le vuelas la tapa es a Jayce, NO A MI JEFA.

-Tsk... Habladurías...-Escupió la vecina, dirigiéndose de nuevo a introducirse en la penumbra de su sombrío hogar.

-¡Eh, alto ahí!-Bramó la mujer del sombrero antes de que a Sum se la tragara su apartamento.- ¡¿Crees que después de haber disparado un arma de fuego en zona común y haber arriesgado la vida de dos agentes de la ley voy a dejarte marchar así como así?! ¡Te vienes a comisaría conmigo, quedas detenida!

Vieron detenerse a la tozuda muchacha, quien se quedó estática en entrada del recibidor. Tras unos segundos de pesado silencio, se giró lentamente y volvió a abrir la puerta, avanzando con enormes pero lentas zancadas hacia la Sheriff con la desproporcionada escopeta de doble caño en su mano. Sus caras se quedaron a milímetros. De lejos, aquella chica imponía, pero no parecía tan amenazante y alta como cuando la tenías justo delante. La Sheriff tragó saliva, pero no se dejó amedrentar y se encaró.

-No estás en situación de dar órdenes, señorita oficial. No quiero amenazarte, pero tampoco ir a la cárcel.-Los fríos y pardos ojos de Sum taladraban los calmados de Cailtyn.- Te propongo algo: Ya que tu rifle no está contigo y yo sí llevo mi escopeta, yo te perdonaré la vida ahora a cambio de que no me denuncies ni me detengas después, y olvidaremos lo que ha pasado aquí. O puedes oponerte y salir de mi bloque con los pies por delante, tú decides.

-Sum, ¡¿qué coño haces?!-Vi se interpuso entre Cailtyn y la mencionada para proteger a su jefa.

-Negocios, querida vecina.-Respondió Sum sin mover un solo músculo ni romper el contacto visual.

-¡Estás amenazando de muerte a la Sheriff de Piltover! ¿Tienes idea de lo que supone eso?-Gritó Vi, exasperada.

-La Sheriff de Piltover conoce muy bien las leyes, es su trabajo, y ha quebrantado una: contaminación acústica. Se ha presentado en nuestro pasillo, como hizo aquel inventor fracasado, y se ha puesto a dar voces, sabiendo de antemano que alguien se podía enfadar ya que, de treinta personas que hay sólo en éste bloque viviendo, algunas de ellas podría estar intentando descansar porque tiene exámenes.-Explicó Sum, con el cañón de su escopeta amenazantemente cerca del abdomen de la pequeña oficial.- Así que yo seguí la ley de Talión: tu quebrantas una ley, y yo quebrantaré otra para hacer justicia. Un delito se anula con otro, así que disolvamos este contratiempo, ¿qué decide, Sheriff? ¿Crearemos más problemas?

-Lo pasaré por alto, pero no quiero volverme a enterar de que has apuntado con eso a nadie.-Impuso Caitlyn, volviendo a respirar después de que Sum bajara el arma.

-Veo que nos entendemos bien, oficial Gibson. Espero con sinceridad que no volvamos a tener más encontronazos como estos... No me gusta nada apuntar con una escopeta a jovencitas prometedoras como usted.-Tanteó Sum, retrocediendo de nuevo hacia su casa.- Ha sido un placer conversar con usted.

La puerta del 2ºB se cerró y el pasillo se sumió en el silencio. Vi se giró hacia su superior.

-Lo siento... Hablaré con ella, lo prometo...-Vi se rascó la nuca bajo la atenta y seria mirada de Caitlyn.- Entonces... Nos vemos mañana en la Estación...

-Si crees que por este percance he terminado con la reprimenda que te estaba echando, estás muy equivocada, señorita.-La voz de la policía no tembló, sus manos en sus caderas.- Ahora mismo me vas a dejar entrar en tu apartamento, y hasta que no te convenza de que no eres una apisonadora ni ningún tipo de maquinaria pesada destinada a la demolición, no voy a salir de ahí. Es hora de que cambies de mentalidad de una maldita vez.

-Oh, venga, Cupcake...-Gimoteó Vi, siendo interrumpida por su superior, quien estaba ya a medio camino del apartamento de la pelirrosa.

-¡Y no me llames "Cupcake"!


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmm... Me he venido arriba xD pero bueno, como veo que os gusta (y para entretener mientras los otros escritores actualizan sus fics... Les hago un favor enorme, creedme xDD) pues subo alguno más. Sigo diciendo que podéis aportar ideas, y que ésto no se quedará en un solo one-shot. Serán unos cuantos (depende de mis ganas y dedicación... espero estar motivada para al menos subir 10 xD) Y bueno, agradezco vuestros comentarios, animan muchísimo, de verdad :D Sois la leche, y entre mis lectores reconozco a algún escritor de algún que otro fic que leo en ocasiones xD así que bueno, espero que os gusten estos cortos, que os motiven para escribir algo a vosotros también (pequeños artistas anónimos que hacen algo muy grande) y que disfrutéis :D Todos los comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, podéis ser todo lo duros que queráis conmigo. El camino del aprendizaje duele, pero es gratificante.**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

-Madre mía... 300 oros sólo por consumo eléctrico...-Se quejó Sum quedamente, sentada en su tresillo de su acogedor salón, leyendo las facturas con una buena taza de café vienés.- No quiero ni imaginarme lo que me va a venir con la factura del agua y la comunidad...

Leía las facturas con tranquilidad, con algún ocasional sorbo a su taza de cerámica grande color mostaza, rodeada de muebles de maderas oscuras, repletas de libros y pergaminos, con la chimenea abastecida de leña ardiendo y la lámpara de la mesita auxiliar prendida y dirigida hacia el papel de las cartas. El cuarto no era muy grande, quizá unos cinco metros cuadrados, pero era suficiente para una sola persona tan conformista y solitaria como lo era ella. Algunos trofeos de caza adornaban lo que quedaba libre de pared, junto con una escasa pero interesante colección de armas de fuego antiguas que delataban el hobby de la joven.

El ensordecedor timbre llenó el silencio de la casa, interrumpiendo las concentración de Sum en la administración de las cuentas del hogar. Ésta se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de su piso, a recibir al desconocido que había osado sacarla de las matemáticas, tan complejas para ella.

-Vi...-Suspiró Sum con resignación al ver a la sonriente pelirrosa ante ella.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Tienes una llave del 15 y un destornillador de estrella del 17?-Preguntó alegremente, como si aquella ruda mujer con su nombre tatuado en la cara y los puños magullados de reducir paredes a polvo fuera el pináculo de la inocencia y la amabilidad.

-Miraré en la caja de herramientas... Pasa, por favor.-Ofreció con seria educación la otra vecina.- Pero te pediría que ésta vez no me rompieras nada, es el tercer juego de llaves inglesas que compro en lo que va de semana.

-Bueno,-Dijo Vi, sentándose en el tresillo en el que estaba sentada anteriormente su vecina.- si los compraras de titanio, te durarías más.

-Verás, es que para cambiar de ruedas al coche y apretar la arandela de la cañería del fregadero sólo necesito una sencillita aleación de acero,-Dijo Sum, sacando del armero un rollo de tela negra gruesa en el que se encontraban las herramietas.- porque no soy yo la que literalmente desintegra una llave inglesa del tamaño de un brazo humano y no pienso dejarme medio sueldo de un mes en una colección de llaves de titanio para dejárselas a la bestia de doble tracción que tengo por vecina, por mucho que la quiera.

-¡Jejeje! ¡Me has calado bien!

Sum se giró con la pesada funda negra en las manos para ver que Vi estaba jugueteando con sus facturas.

-Y por favor, ¡deja de desordenarme las cuentas, llevo toda la tarde en ello!-Gritó Sum, dándole a Vi las llaves inglesas y ordenando de nuevo el lío de hojas que había organizado la vigilante.- Anda, vete ya y déjame un rato en paz.

-Prrf, aguafiestas...-Refunfuñó Vi, dejando libre el tresillo.

-Ni "aguafiestas" ni leches, tengo trabajo.-Respondió tajante Sum.

Antes de que el trasero de Sum tocara el mullido y cálido cojín del asiento, Vi volvió a pedirle otro favor.

-Si tienes cervezas, ¿me das un par?-Preguntó la vigilante.- No puedo trabajar sin un poco de alcohol en mis venas...

-¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada? ¿Qué hice?-Se cuestionó dramáticamente Sum, entrando a la cocina.

Abrió la nevera y sacó un par de botellas de cuarto de litro de cerveza y se las entregó a la pelirrosa.

-Venga, ahora haz la del humo y déjame continuar con...

-Hablando de humo, si tienes cigarros, ¿me das unos cuantos?-Volvió a pedir la invitada, haciendo que Sum se diera una palmada en la cara.- Es que se me ha acabado el paquete hace un rato, y es domingo por la tarde...

-Pues tendrá que ser de liar.

-Pues tendrás que darme las papelas y los filtros, entonces.

Sum suspiró. Su paciencia se consumía con rapidez. A veces su buena vecina llegaba a ser como un niño, cometiendo travesuras, rompiendo las reglas y haciendo perder la cabeza a cualquiera. Sum registró en su mochila, que estaba colgada en el perchero de la pared del recibidor, y sacó una pitillera, de la cual también extrajo algunas papelas, filtros y un sobre de tabaco, entregándoselos a Vi.

-Venga, y ahora, aire.-Sum arrastraba bastante quemada a Vi hacia la salida de la casa.

-¿Me dejas probar algo de tu caf...?

-VI, TE SACO LA ESCOPETA ¿EH?-Amenazó Sum seriamente.- ¡Tira para tu casa!

Tras una rápida despedida, Sum volvió al salón y se derrumbó en el tresillo, estresada, y se dejó hundir en el mueble. Desganada, cogió de la mesita auxiliar un puñado de papeleo exigiendo el protocolario pago mensual de sus gastos, un bolígrafo y la calculadora científica que situó en su vientre, que actuaba de soporte, y se puso manos a la obra. Las matemáticas nunca fueron su fuerte, ni lo serían jamás, por lo que debía dedicar una cantidad de tiempo importantes a este tipo de labores, pero debía hacerlo. La taza de café estaba medio vacía, y lo poco que quedaba estaba completamente frío. Tocaría hacer más café antes de la cena.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando acabó la tarea. Había organizado sus gastos y había gestionado cada una de las cuentas, apuntando en un papel de donde debía recortar presupuesto y en qué debía invertir dinero para ahorrar. La independencia tenía un lado bastante crudo, aburrido y áspero, como lo era trabajar, llevar las cuentas y mucho peor, pagarlas, pero lo que no tenía precio era esa extraña sensación de falsa libertad, saber que ese espacio te pertenece y tú mandas en él. Se frotó los ojos, cansada. Demasiada soledad y demasiadas obligaciones en la mayoría de las ocasiones para su gusto, pero valía la pena. No tenía que soportar papeleos ni pagos cuando vivía con sus ya desaparecidos padres, pero debía seguir las normas de éstos y Sum no era una persona que se caracterizara por rendirle cuentas a nadie, precisamente. Se levantó del sofá y estiró los músculos, era hora de prepararse algo de cenar. Si no recordaba mal, había pan de molde sin corteza, bacon, salsas y algunas verduras, podría prepararse un emparedado... O dos. Fue hacia la cocina y sacó una sartén del cajón superior de la encimera para ponerlo en el fogón. La pastilla de mantequilla que echó a continuación en la superficie abrasadora del utensilio de cocina se derritió a la velocidad de la luz en otra sartén con algo de aceite frió huevos, mientras que en la que contenía la mantequilla derretida cocinó el bacon hasta quedó crujiente. El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar. Sus ojos rodaron con exasperación, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una socarrona sonrisa cuando tuvo la premonición de quién era la persona que esperaba ser recibida mientras retiraba las cosas del fuego.

-¡Hey! ¿Tienes aceite?-Preguntó feliz y sonriente Vi.- ¡Es que lo único que me queda en casa es el de engrasar los amortiguadores de los guantes, y no creo que eso sea apto para el consumo hum...!

-Pasa, vete a duchar mientras termino de preparar la cena.-Interrumpió Sum su verborrea, entrando de nuevo hacia el cálido apartamento dejando la puerta abierta y a su invitada sorprendida.- En el tercer cajón del armario hay muda limpia, y en el tercero un par de chandals. Y date prisa que estoy haciendo sandwiches y se ponen asquerosos cuando se enfrían. Y la ropa sucia me la dejas en el cesto y ya te la daré limpia.

Y es que a veces, las personas más silenciosas, serias, estructuradas, metódicas, impolutas, rectas y, como resumiría Vi, "aburridas y estiradas", sólo necesitan algo de caos y de desorden, salir de sus esquemas y respirar el oxígeno cargado del lado salvaje de la vida. Pero eso también significa que las personas que se caracterizan por su rebeldía, expresividad, las personas extrovertidas, desobedientes, escandalosas, y como definiría Caitlyn, "incorregibles", necesitan orden y calma, dejarse querer y ayudar. Sum, como elemento situado entre ambos polos opuestos, era capaz de obsequiar a ambas con el componente extraordinario que eventualmente necesitan sus almas... Eso si conseguía reunir la paciencia necesaria para soportarlas...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, en primer lugar agradecer los comentarios:**

**ZhiZu-2: El secreto para amenazar a Caitlyn con una escopeta... Es tener una escopeta xD Por la volátil personalidad que le he creado a este OC, creo que va a sar capaz de hacer MUCHAS cosas más, como verás en este capítulo xD**

**zLorenz: Colega... Todos deberíamos ser un poco Sum... Yo también quiero a una Sum en mi vida... TT TT**

**DarckUnicornzX: Sigo sin poder creer que Sum enamore tanto, creeme xDD es un simple OC... Deberían hacerla campeona plz ADC con su escopeta.**

**Sam-spirit-of-the-forest: VALE OK ME HE IMAGINADO A VI JUGANDO A LOL CON CARA DEL MEME DEL PATO DOLAN LLAMANDO NOOB A LA PEÑA Y CORRIENDO EN CÍRCULOS CON UN MASTER YI TANQUE XDDDDD O una Vi toda 4ever alone en casa inflándose a patatas fritas jugando a minecraft LOL tengo que hacer un one-shot de eso xD Espero que te guste el one-shot de ahora xDD**

**Bueno, veo que esta serie de one-shots están gustando y espero que siga así. De esta forma podréis estar entretenidos en lo que vuestros escritores favoritos actualizan sus fics ^^ Subiré este capítulo antes de que me tengan que cortar las manos por la hipotermia, estamos a -5,5ºC aquí y eso que sólo es medianoche... Bueno, en todo caso espero que disfruteis con la lectura y no estéis pasando tanto frío como yo! besos!**

* * *

-¿Y quieres que te ayude en eso?

-Por favor.

La dueña de la casa cerró los ojos, sopesando sus opciones, dando pequeños sorbos a su taza de café. La otra también bebió el contenido de su taza de porcelana con impaciencia, pero degustando la infusión de hierbas que le habían preparado expresamente para ella. El reloj de pared anunció las cinco de la tarde con un número consecutivo de campanadas equivalente a la hora a anunciar, y como si el sonido le hubiera dado la respuesta, la consumidora de café abrió los ojos para fijarlos en los de la mujer que sentada en el sofá frente a ella.

-Está bien, lo intentaré, Sheriff.

-Muchas gracias, Sum.-La voz de la Sheriff cargada de templanza.- No puedes imaginarte lo duro que es para mí, he mantenido discusiones de dimensiones dantescas con ella, pero sigue en sus trece. No consigo que pare, es especialmente molesto la ciudad que destruya las infraestructuras, e irritante para mí que desobedezca mis órdenes.

Sum situó de forma calculada su taza en la mesa y retrocedió en su sillón, recostando adecuadamente la espalda en el respaldo del mueble y juntando los dedos de sus manos frente a sus labios, con los codos en los reposabrazos.

-Puedo hacerme una ligera idea de cómo se consume tu serenidad cada vez que ignora tus peticiones.-Comentó Sum con mesura en sus palabras.

-No es por dar una imagen altruista de mí, pero no le daría importancia a sus acciones si sólo me perjudicasen a mí-Comenzó Caitlyn, bebiendo de nuevo su brebaje.-, pero cuando es Piltover entera la que sufre los daños, no puedo permitir una tontería más. Si sigue así, me veré con la obligación de despedirla, y créeme, jamás lo volvería a admitir pero... La aprecio demasiado como para dejarle sin trabajo y permitir que reanude su antigua vida de pillaje. Quizá si otra persona le comenta, para que pueda ser consciente de que no estoy en su contra por ser la única capaz de decírselo, los inconvenientes que su actitud conlleva y los perjuicios que puede provocar en su entonces delicado porvenir...

-Sheriff, relájese que yo me encargaré de ponerla los pies en la tierra.-Sum se cruzó de piernas.- Estoy segura que después de tratar con ella, se reducirá el número de desacatos y destrozos.

La Sheriff sonrió complacida ante la ayuda obtenida.

-Me alivia saberlo.-Caitlyn vació el contenido de su taza.- Ha sido agradable resolver nuestras rencillas y pasar la tarde juntas. Ha resultado muy agradable para mí, me gustaría repetirlo. ¿De qué me decías que estaba hecha esta infusión?

-Hinojo.

-Estaba delicioso, ¿dónde lo consigues?

-En el bosque que hay a un par de millas de la ciudad, en el camino que conduce al Monte Targon. Crece de forma natural allí. Pero el mejor se encuentra en Jonia. Entablé amistad con Shen en un viaje, y él me lo envía cada mes.

-Si me hicieras el favor de pedirle algo más de cantidad para mí...-Caitlyn se levantó del sofá, colocándose el sombrero.- Si no es molestia, claro.

-Tendrás tu hinojo cada mes.-Sum sonrió, levantándose también para acompañar a su invitada a la salida.

-Bueno, Vi aún cree que estoy de patrulla, así que he de volver a la oficina antes de que organice un despliegue policial para buscarme...-Bromeó la Sheriff, recogiendo su rifle del recibidor y atravesando el portal para marcharse.

-No creo que lo haga, lo que tú no sabes es que se lleva la PSP a la oficina y se pasa toda la jornada jugando al Gran Theft Auto bajo el escritorio, así que cuanto más tiempo pase sin vigilancia, más lo agradece.

Los ojos de Caitlyn rodaron en la decepción, Sum no pudo evitar reír.

-Estás invitada a venir a merendar cuando quieras.-Sum se llevó un dedo a los labios.- Será nuestro secreto.

Caitlyn se marchó del complejo de apartamentos, relajada y feliz de saber que en Piltover aún quedan ciudadanos ejemplares.

Las nueve de la tarde de un viernes, fin de su turno. Hoy había acabado con el papeleo antes que de costumbre, pero el manojo de letras mezcladas que aún perduraban en su memoria prolongaban ese gran dolor en su cabeza, por lo que la revisión semanal del hardware de sus guantes tendría que esperar al día siguiente, sábado. Sacó las llaves de su escote (nadie se atrevería a meter las manos ahí, y mucho menos probable era el hecho de que algo ahí guardado se cayera...) y las metió en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta para cerrarla tras ella. El proceso de retirada de la armadura y los guantes para sustituirlos por la camiseta ancha vieja y los pantalones de boxeo era largo y tedioso. En la nevera la esperaban restos de burrito del restaurante yordle de comida rápida al que iba habitualmente. Ese burrito llevaría allí un par de semanas, pero no había basura lo suficientemente tóxica para hacerle cosquillas al estómago de Vi, sobrenaturalmente a prueba de bombas. A medio camino hacia la cocina, alguien azotó la puerta de la entrada con los nudillos, fuerte y firme.

Vi, resignada, se giró sobre sus talones y fue a ver quién era el que se atrevía a interrumpir su caminata hacia su burrito caducado.

Al abrir la puerta, el vientre de la pelirrosa fue golpeado con la velocidad de una bala y la fuerza de un toro. No lo vio venir, no se lo esperaba. Cayó al suelo sin aliento. El rodillazo que la habían propinado estaba fuera de contexto, pero debía admitir que fue un tortazo bien dado.

-S... ¡¿Sum?!-Exclamó Vi cuando sus pulmones admitieron oxígeno en su interior.

-¡Romper cosas NO! ¡CACA! ¡Chica mala!-Regañó Sum, señalándola con el dedo índice.- ¡Y obedece a la Sheriff o acabarás en la puta calle!

-¡¿Qué cojon...?!

-¡Y que no se vuelva a repetir!

Tan pronto como vino, se fue. Aquel suceso fue sin duda el más extraño y repentino que le había pasado a Vi en la vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, he aquí ese one-shot que dije que quería hacer de Vi niña rata xD espero que os guste. No sé muy bien cómo va el minecraft, porque jugué durante un tiempo, sí, pero llevo sin jugar otro tanto, por lo que si los minecrafteros notan algún error perdonádmelo plz :P Y bueno, doy gracias a mis lectores por leer mis cositas sin importarles lo mal que estén y por aportarme alguna que otra idea camuflada en sus comentarios xD En especial, un mensaje privado que he leído hoy de un lector bastante motivador que me ha brindado la idea para mi próximo one-shot que probablemente publique más tarde porque en lugar de dormir, escribo xD Muchísimas gracias Hamalasestus1990 por tu aporte! De verdad! Espero que otros lectores también se animen a dar una idea concreta para los one-shots ^^ Estais invitados a darme ideas, chicos, recordadlo! no tiene por qué ser cómico, puede ser una idea triste o dramática, también están aceptados, yo no prohíbo nada! Los lectores tienen prioridad porque sin lectores, ¿para qué escribir? Así que chicos, os animo xD**

**DESTACADO117: Oh my, siempre habrá alguien que haga algo mejor que otro: Photoshop es mejor que el Gimp, la comida de la abuela es mejor que la del comedor de la escuela, la salud es mejor que la enfermedad... Y en este caso nos topamos con Sum y el cañón de su escopeta xd pero bueno, la he dado vida pensando en que su arma no será su única forma de repartir leña, es una bestia de cuidado! Que alguien la detenga!**

**ZhiZu-2: Bueno, sí, Caitlyn es una mujer de palabra, así que no tiene problemas en volver amigo a su peor rival (Excepto Jinx... ¿Cómo convencemos a ese palillo hasta el culo de anfetas para que deje de creer que es pirotécnica?), así que no es de extrañar que la Sheriff tarde o temprano hiciera a Sum cambiar de opinión y la pusiera a su servicio. Por favor, que estamos hablando de la Sheriff de Piltover... **

**Y sin más, aquí el one-shot que surgió a partir del "XD Vi niña rata OP máxima jajjajajajja" de Sam-spirit-of-the-forest xDD muchas gracias por comentar gente! Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo de hoy:**

* * *

-Este juego tiene la lógica en el puto culo.-Gruñó Vi, tirada en el sofá con el portátil sobre su vientre. Se llenó la boca con un puñado de patatas fritas antes de seguir.- Las herramientas de madera tienen mayor durabilidad que las de oro, por no decir que puedes cortar un tronco DE MADERA con un hacha DE MADERA. ¿En qué puto mundo vivimos?

Sum estaba sentada frente al televisor, con el mando de una videoconsola entre las manos y unos cascos en los oídos. Sus dedos manejaban con pericia y furia los botones y los joysticks del objeto, controlando al personaje de la pantalla.

-Yo aún me pregunto que coño haces jugando a ese juego. Está diseñado para niños rata.-Contestó Sum, concentrada en disparar seres mutantes que llenaban la pantalla.- ¡Joder! ¡Esta misión es jodidamente difícil! ¡El barco tiene callejones sin salida, y por cada uno de nosotros que somos en el equipo, hay veinte mutantes! ¡Joder, ni que fuera una discoteca un sábado a las 3!

-Primer problema a nivel mundial: los aliens reggetoneros de Sum.-Vaciló Vi, riéndose de su propia gracia.

-¿No tienes esqueletos a los que matar a chuletazos?-Contraatacó Sum, guardando la partida para apagar la consola.

-No.-Respondió Vi tajante.- Los mataré con un bloque de lana.

-Voy a hacer la cena...

Vi siguió con su granja cúbica y su minería. No podía entender la extraña mecánica de lanzar huevos a la pared para que nacieran gallinas, aquel dichoso juego desafiaba a la ciencia. Después de dar trigo a dos vacas para que por arte de magia apareciera un ternero, salió del modo de juego individual para meterse en el multijugador. Le apetecía echar unos "Juegos del Hambre", y quizá después se metiera al "Laberinto del Fauno". La mecánica del primer modo de juego era, mediante la obtención de una serie de elementos, conseguir ser el último superviviente. Eso significaba que debía acabar con el resto de participantes.

La cuenta atrás para el comienzo del juego terminó y Vi hizo correr a su monigote pixelado hacia un cúmulo de baúles, los cuales fue abriendo con rapidez y sacando todos los objetos allí guardados. Dos espadas, un arco, algunas flechas, un peto de cuero, unas botas y unas manzanas. Había tenido suerte. Huyó del lugar y dejó que los otros participantes se mataran entre ellos mientras ella se ocultaba y exploraba el lugar en busca de más baúles que contuvieran algo que le fuera útil. Consiguió otro peto de metal, más resistente que el que llevaba puesto, y lo cambió, guardando el otro por si acaso. También consiguió unos pantalones del mismo metal y un casco, además de una espada de diamantes. La suerte la acompañaba ese día. Recorrió el mapa, buscando más botines que pudiera llevarse.

Llegó a una gran explanada, llena de edificios y coches formados por bloques y circuitos de raíles con vagonetas de metal. Varias palancas bordeaban el circuito, seguramente servirían para activar los vagones. Se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos, indicando a Vi, quien inspeccionaba la zona, que sólo quedaban ella y otro más, con quien tendría que vérselas a solas. Esperó a que terminara la cuenta atrás que indicara el empate y los empujara a luchar a muerte, ya estaba completamente armada con lo mejor de todo el mapa.

Reapareció enfrente de su adversario y Vi no pudo contener una sonrisa retadora al ver de quién se trataba. "RedPirateIsland" rezaba en el nombre de usuario encima del personaje decorado con ropas que imitaban las de Aguas Estancadas y con el pelo rojo, era suficiente para saber a quién se enfrentaba. Fin de la cuenta atrás. Ambas corrieron en paralelo la una de la otra, y ambas se intercambiaban rápidas flechas que esquivaban con una velocidad pasmosa. Al enemigo se le acabaron las flechas en seguida, dando ventaja a Vi. El otro se escondía y rehuía las flechas de la pelirrosa. A veces conseguía recoger las que ésta lanzaba y devolvérselas. La batalla a distancia duró unos largos 20 minutos, entre carreras y puestas a cubierto, esquivando proyectiles. Por fin llegó la parte de la pelea que, por obligación, debía ser cuerpo a cuerpo. Vi sacó la espada de diamante. Sus botas y su gorro habían quedado completamente destruidos, pero aún le quedaba el peto y los pantalones, ambos de metal.

-Vamos, Sarah, preciosa...-Murmuró Vi, lanzando estocadas a su rival.- Demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz...

RedPirateIsland consiguió esquivarla durante bastante rato, provocando que el personaje de Vi se fatigara y comenzase a sentir la necesidad de comer. Vi se alejó de su rival, y retrocediendo pulsó la tecla que correspondía a la casilla en la que se encontraban las manzanas. Pero no se esperaba que su rival aprovechase ese momento de debilidad para sacar el arco y lanzarle una ristra de flechas, y lo que menos pudo preveer es que el enemigo hubiera reservado flechas sólo para ese preciso instante. El último contenedor de vida con forma de corazón que le quedaba lleno se vació y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Vi cayó al suelo.

-¡Puta Fortune! ¡Es una jodida hacker!-Exclamó Vi, incorporándose violentamente del sofá y estando a punto de tirar el portátil al suelo.

Vi pulsó la tecla que abría el chat del juego:

"Punchwagon(21:03): Fortune me cago en tus muertos

Punchwagon(21:03): hacker de mierda

RedPirateIsland(21:03): Jajajaja noob

Punchwagon(21:04): dímelo en la grieta que te reviento

RedPirateIsland(21:05): jajajaj no te piques manazas xd

RedPirateIsland(21:07): un besito y en paz?

Punchwagon(21:07): Tus muertos. Report

Punchwagon(21:08): nos vemos en la grieta. te voy a joder viva

RedPirateIsland(21:09): cómo me vas a joder? ensuciándome la camisa blanca con tu sangre?

Punchwagon(21:10): te juro por lo más sagrado que como te pille no me voy a conformar con romperte sólo la armadura pedazo de guarra

Punchwagon(21:10): no va a haber rework posible para lo que quede de ti pegado en el suelo

RedPirateIsland(21:11): Pinky my love que yo te quiero no me hagaz ezto pro favoh xd"

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡PUTA MISS FORTUNE! ¡CÓMO TE VACILA!-Exclamó Sum estallando en risas detrás de Vi, sobresaltándola. Cuando Sum se tranquilizó, continuó hablando.- Anda, déja que diga lo que quiera y vemos a cenar.

-¡Me está vacilando! No pienso quedarme callada...-Refunfuñó Vi, volviendo de nuevo a prestarle atención al ordenador.

De repente, el servidor se cayó, dejando a Vi en el menú del videojuego con la palabra en la boca. Miró hacia el router del wi-fi, donde se encontraba Sum con el cable de conexión en la mano.

-A cenar. Que le den por culo a la pelirroja.-Ordenó la dueña de la casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Paso de cenar! ¡Voy a petar su whatsapp!-Bramó Vi furiosa, soltando el portátil y cogiendo el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo.

-Mira, haz lo que quieras. Más costillas al horno me comeré...-Dijo la otra, haciéndose la distraída.

Vi se congeló. No movió un músculo, Sum podría jurar que incluso su sistema respiratorio falló después de terminar la frase. Tras unos segundos de total inmovilidad, el móvil terminó estrellado en el sofá y Vi prácticamente propulsada hacia la cocina.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo también quiero costillas!-Se escuchó desde allí.

-Es como una jodida cría...-Suspiró Sum resignada, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina antes de que Vi, cuyo sentido de la equidad estaba algo atrofiado, terminase con toda la bandeja entera de comida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí está el 6º one-shot, espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores, aunque personalmente he de reconocer que éste está poco logrado, que lo hice con mucho sueño y con hambre. Con motivación, sí, pero con sueño y hambre, que influyen en la ortografía, redacción y acabado del relato, así que si notáis que es un poco bastante malo y vuestros ojos lloran sangre... Os pido disculpas, sorry. Bueno, igualmente espero que os guste y os haga más ligera la espera de otras actualizaciones de otros fics! Y para los escritores que me lean... Para haceros más livianas la redacciones de vuestras historias xD Gracias una vez más por leer y comentar, y hasta la próxima!**

* * *

-¡No te centras, no me escuchas, te escaqueas del trabajo y siempre me dejas el papeleo a mí!

Esa mañana cayó la última gota que colmó el vaso. Caitlyn estalló, pero se lo reservó dentro. Prefirió esperar a la tarde, cuando todos y cada uno de los becarios de los departamentos abandonaran sus puestos para volver a casa después de la jornada. Caitlyn reclamó la presencia de la vigilante en su despacho a las ocho y media, no permitiría retrasos. Vi llevaba tiempo tomándose el trabajo como una broma, y la Sheriff le toleraba todos los errores que cometía, incluso los que eran ridículamente sencillos de evitar: como escaparse de la oficina. Hasta su reciente descubrimiento, la francontiradora desconocía completamente el paradero de la pelirrosa en sus viajes de extranjis, pero un par de días atrás, decidió seguirla con la cautela de su profesión y averiguó dónde culminaban sus paseos clandestinos. Tras visitar tiendas de comestibles y restaurantes de comida basura, Vi dirigía sus pasos a su bloque de apartamentos.

Su objetivo no era meterse en su casa e inflarse a comer toda la porquería que había comprado, si no que tenía completamente engañada a su vecina Sum, a la que había convencido de que habían ampliado su hora de descanso, que aquella ampliación se había aprobado por los altos dignatarios del gobierno, incluida Caitlyn, como medida contra el paro. Porque según la treta que Vi le tendió a Sum, a ella le habían bajado el salario y le habían reducido las horas para que otros tres pobres asalariados pudiesen trabajar y pagar el alquiler.

A Caitlyn le hervía la sangre. Y para aportar hierro al asunto, Vi se había presentado diez minutos más tarde de lo previsto.

-¡Y lo que más me cabrea es esa pedazo de MENTIRA que le has metido a tu vecina! ¡Ni siquiera me explico cómo se ha podido tragar esa bobada conociéndote!-Bramó la comisaria con el grito en el cielo.- ¡Eres egoísta, insoportable, maleducada, descarada y desobediente!

-Vamos, Cupcake, sólo me voy una hora más de lo que me concedéis, y en esa hora nunca ha sucedido nada.-Replicó Vi, sentada en la silla de delante del escritorio del despacho, colocando sus manos desnudas detrás de la cabeza.- Y si no le digo eso a Sum, jamás en la vida me dejaría estar en su casa durante el trabajo, y menos después del rodillazo que me metió hace un par de semanas en la puerta de mi propio piso...

-¿Pero te estás escuchando? ¡Te estás dejando en evidencia tú misma!-Caitlyn estaba que se tiraba de los pelos.

-No me entero. Te enfadas porque mentí a Sum, y ahora que te estoy siendo completamente sincera, también te cabreas. Deberías ver normal que prefiera la compañía de Sum a la tuya...

Las palabras de Vi causaron que una ola de sangre caliente embistiera las venas de Caitlyn y su furia aumentara hasta límites insospechados. La cara de la mujer de menos estatura comenzó a tornarse roja, sus cejas se fusionaron en el centro de su frente y se clavaron hacia abajo, casi tapando sus ojos, que disparaban balas de odio con la precisión que tanta fama había dado a la Sheriff. Se levantó de su silla de cuero negro con si en el respaldo hubiera un resorte que la propulsaran hacia delante y sus puños golpearon la mesa con tanta fuerza que Vi se levantó de su silla y se posicionó tras ella del susto, borrando por un momento la expresión desafiante de su cara.

-¡Pues deberías preferir MÍ compañía!-Gritó, su garganta casi desgarrada por la presión del aire en sus cuerdas vocales y el esfuerzo por escupir las palabras de forma coherente.- ¡YO te di tu trabajo! ¡YO he estado junto a ti durante 10 años, dándote mi apoyo incondicional y defendiéndote de la prensa cada vez que intentaban ponerte verde por las barbaridades que cometías en la calle! ¡YO he sido la que me he preocupado por ti! ¡En comparación, todo lo que haya podido hacer Sum por ti ES UNA MIERDA! ¡NO VALE NI MEDIA HOSTIA! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS BIEN?! ¡A LA PRÓXIMA TE DESPIDO!

Vi la mantuvo la mirada. Por primera vez en la década que llevaban conociéndose, era Vi quien demostraba serenidad y la Sheriff... Expresaba alguna emoción. Era la primera vez que la impecable Caitlyn se dejaba llevar, la primera vez que ALGUIEN le hacía salirse de sus esquemas calculadamente trazados, la primera vez que gritaba sin pensar en lo que pudiera salir de su boca, la primera vez que demostraba que era humana y sentía. Ésto le dio a Vi lo que necesitaba saber.

-Despídeme.-Respondió Vi, sosegada.

La Sheriff la miraba, aún colorada por el enfado, confusa.

-¡¿Perdona?!-Fue lo único capaz de articular, casi estrangulada.

-Que me despidas.-Repitió Vi, acercándose a ella.- Si tantos errores cometo, tan insoportable soy y tantos problemas causo, ¿por qué no me despides? ¿Por qué te complicas, te pones de esta manera y me amenazas? Siempre me amenazaste con despedirme, durante todos estos años, pero nunca lo has hecho. Hazlo ahora.

-Yo... Porque...-Caitlyn intentó reunir oxígeno. Le estaba a comenzando a faltar y no podía pensar con claridad.- ¡Soy la Sheriff de Piltover! Es... ¡Es mi deber!

-Creo que lo que realmente te enfada no es que me escape del trabajo.-Siguió conjeturando Vi, dando pasos cortos hacia su jefa.- Lo que más te encabrona es que crees que prefiero a Sum antes que a ti.

Caitlyn podría asegurar que sintió como una parte de su corazón reventaba violentamente, incluso dolía. Sus ojos abiertos como platos, una amalgama de pensamientos colisionando con rabia contra las paredes de su mente y le pareció que miles de sentimientos taponaron las arterias de su interior. Sus rodillas temblaron. La furia, el estrés, el agotamiento y la lucha interna que estaba manteniendo le hizo caer en su silla, derrotada pero aún tensa.

Vi llegó ante ella y se arrodilló, situando sus caras a la misma altura. La vigilante puso su mano sobre la de ella, la rodeó con los dedos y ejerció un poco de presión de forma acogedora.

-Aléjate... Es una orden...-Murmuró entrecortada la Sheriff, los nervios a flor de piel.

-No. Soy una desobediente y eso es motivo suficiente para que me eches de mi puesto.-Respondió Vi, acariciando con la punta de su nariz la mejilla de su jefa, que se había recostado en la butaca en un débil y torpe intento de evitarla.

-No te voy a echar...-La Sheriff apartó la cara, evitando la penetrante mirada marina de la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Vi en un susurro, acariciando con sus labios la mandíbula de Caitlyn.

-Porque sería... Contraproducente...-Consiguió rumiar la castaña.

La Sheriff temblaba ligeramente. No podría decir si por los nervios, si por la airada reacción que tuvo anteriormente o por la proximidad de Vi.

-Ya no sabes ni lo que dices...-Murmuró Vi antes de girar con cuidado la cara de Caitlyn hacia ella.

Los carnosos labios de Vi se apoderaron del inferior de la otra joven de forma dulce y cariñosa, arrastrando delicada y perezosamente la lengua a su paso. La pelirrosa quería que su jefa se imbuyera de ese calor tan característico que se apodera del cuerpo cuando a uno lo besan de aquella manera, aquella calidez tan insoportablemente placentera que se extiende desde el vientre hasta las extremidades y que actúan como hilos que mueven al cuerpo, entonces convertido ya en marioneta, mientras los labios sienten la ardiente, confortable, suave y apasionada boca ajena trabajar con lentitud tortuosa. Vi cumplió su objetivo cuando las manos de la Sheriff se posaron en su nuca, profundizando el beso, y cuando abrió las piernas con necesidad urgente de tener a la vigilante bien pegada a ella.

Vi rompió el beso sonriente, despidiendo los labios de la otra con una suave caricia final. Se miraron a los ojos, los de Caitlyn brillaban con deseo, pero también desprendían vergüenza ante la situación embarazosa al ser silenciada por su vigilante ante el espectáculo de antes.

-Celosa, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Vi, evitando con sorna cada débil tentativa de la castaña para volver a juntar sus labios.

-Cállate...-Refunfuñó Caitlyn ofuscada, volviendo a girar la cabeza para evitar la risa burlona de Vi.

-A la orden, Sheriff...-Contestó Vi, volviendo a redirigir la mirada de la muchacha para que se centrara sólo en sus labios.

Sólo para ella, para nadie más.


	7. Chapter 7

**Traigo séptimo shot! Agradeced la idea a Hamalasestus1990, con el que por privado hemos acordado el porvenir de este shot ^^**

** zLorenz, ZhiZu-2, Omega, Sam-spirit-of-the-forest, Laiia66, DESTACADO117 y todos los lectores que se esconden en la sombra, se agradece vuestra atención, presencia e ideas ^^  
**

**DESTACADO117: el "juego" en el que me basé ligeramente para describir el de Sum es Gears of Wars III para la xBox, de verdad que me encantó cuando lo jugué y se mereció todos mis respetos. Espero que te sirva mi respuesta ^^**

**Y no recuerdo quién fue, lo he estado buscando por MPs y por comentarios pero no lo encuentro TT TT pero para aquella persona que lo pidió, quiero que sepa que Jinx aparecerá en esta colección de one-shots xD**

**Y ahora, a disfrutar de la lectura! nos leemos!**

* * *

Fin de semana, las diez de la mañana. Una hora escandalosamente temprana para que Vi estuviera consciente, vestida y a punto de salir de su apartamento. Quizá su vigilia tuviera que ver con un estruendoso sonido extraño procedente de algún lugar cercano hacía unos escasos minutos. Ya despierta y desvelada, a Vi no le quedó más remedio que levantarse de la cama y salir a buscar comida. Cuando hubo cerrado con llave la puerta de su piso, se dispuso a abandonar el bloque caminando a lo largo del pasillo hacia el ascensor.

-Buen disparo,-murmuró una voz desde la puerta del 2ºB.- ha sido suficiente para despertarla.

-Pues claro, ¿dudabas de mi rifle?-Caitlyn salió de la casa.- Todo despejado. Procedemos al segundo paso del plan.

-No hace falta que hables como si estuviéramos en una misión policial.-Sum salió tras ella con un manojo de llaves, descartando una tras otra hasta dar con la que la interesaba.- Tú ve a vigilar.

-Recuerda que tienes alrededor de media hora.-Respondió Caitlyn, dirigiéndose por el pasillo hacia las escaleras para ir al portal de entrada al complejo de apartamentos y ponerse en posición.- ¡Presta atención al walkie-talkie!

-¡Controlado!-Exclamó la vecina distraídamente, desbloqueando la cerradura de la puerta de la casa de Vi.

El piso estaba desordenado y un poco sucio, pero despejado de cualquier ser viviente. Sum no podía encender las luces o a subir las persianas, o correría el riesgo de que Vi lo viera desde la calle, pensase que un ladrón había entrado en casa y la misión acabara con la vecina en el hospital.

Sum se movió con rapidez. Se dirigió rauda al servicio y buscó. Fue llenando a gran velocidad una gran bolsa negra que portaba consigo. Abrió el armarito y encontró un paquete de papel higiénico. Lo cogió entero y en su lugar colocó un único rollo, en el medio y bien visible. Siguió rastreando el resto de la casa, y fue llevándose todo lo que pudiera estropear el plan. Quedaban diez minutos. Salió el apartamento corriendo y tiró la bolsa llena de objetos de la pelirrosa dentro de su casa. Se hizo los cien metros lisos hasta llegar al cuarto de mantenimiento. Miles de tubos, palancas e interruptores se agolpaban en un orden incierto y se ocupaban de abastecer a todos los pisos del complejo de agua y electricidad. Sum sonrió y sacó de su bota una llave inglesa. No había tiempo que perder.

En el portal de entrada al bloque se encontraba Caitlyn, aún vigilando. Llevaba allí casi veinticinco minutos, casi el tiempo de rigor en el que Sum debía realizar las tareas impuestas. De repente, una cabellera rosa asomó a través del cristal del portal, en el otro lado de la calle, a punto de cruzar para entrar al bloque. Caitlyn abandonó su puesto y corrió escaleras arriba, el ascensor la retrasaría. En el primer piso, pulsó el botón de llamada del elevador para obsequiar a Sum de más tiempo. Cogió el intercomunicador y se lo dirigió a los labios.

-Sheriff Sexy a Apache Cabreado.-Habló Caitlyn.- Oso Pardo ha entrado en el nido, repito: HA ENTRADO EN EL NIDO. Solicito su retirada del campo de batalla y se establezca en su segunda posición de ataque. Cambio.

-Recibido, pero...-Habló el aparato.- ¡¿Por qué demonios hablas así?!

-Vamos, Sum, pedazo de sosa,-replicó la castaña corriendo hacia el 2º piso para ocultarse en la casa de su cómplice.- no todos los días se pueden hacer estas idioteces, y menos siendo la Sheriff de Piltover.

-Whatever... Nos vemos en mi piso, estoy zanjando esto. Cambio y corto.-Dijo Sum, cortando la comunicación y terminando con la conversación.

La vigilante llegó al fin a su casa con una apetecible caja de rosquillas y un café para llevar. Se las apañó para colocar su desayuno en un brazo y sacar las llaves con la otra mano, pero antes de meter estas últimas en la cerradura, alguien la llamó.

-¡Vi!-Exclamó su vecina desde el 2ºB.- Menos mal que estás aquí... ¿Puedes soltar eso en tu casa y venir ahora, por favor?

-Em... Claro...-Respondió Vi, confusa.

Sum vio cómo Vi entraba en su apartamento y a los segundos salía, sin notar la ausencia de sus pertenencias.

-¿Estás preparada?-Murmuró la chica a la joven que se encontraba oculta tras la puerta abierta de la casa.

-Todo listo...-Habló por última vez Caitlyn, pegándose bien a la pared.- Tengo las llaves y... "Eso"...

-Cojonudo, que empiece el juego.-Murmuró Sum antes de recibir a la pelirrosa, quien estaba ya en la entrada.- ¡Buenas, Vi! Verás, el microondas ha reventado y necesito que...

Mientras Sum hablaba y distraía la atención de la vigilante, Caitlyn salía de la morada con la coordinación precisa para que pareciera que había sido la anfitriona quien cerró la puerta.

-Y entonces, he hablado con un colega del desguace que me ha dado otro microondas del mismo modelo, que tiene algunas piezas que me podrían servir para ésta, pero yo con eso del hardware no me las apaño bien, y ahí es donde entras tú: ¿podrías hacer tu el reemplazo de las piezas?-Terminó Sum con su palabrería, ganando tiempo.

-Por supuesto, eso ni lo dudes.-Contestó Vi sonriente.

-Bueno, pues esta tarde vienes y la arreglas, que he visto que traías algo de comer, así que te dejo tranquila, además yo tengo que limpiar y poner orden aquí, estudiar un rato y esas cosas...-Siguió Sum. Sacar temas de conversación de aquella forma tan forzada no era algo que se la diera muy bien, y todavía se preguntaba si había valido la pena cargarse un microondas para aquella escaramuza.

-Y otra pregunta, ¿tú te has visto "El espadachín del viento" y "Ríe o muere"? No sé, las he visto en la cartelera del cine del barrio de al lado y me llaman bastante.-Continuó alargando la vecina.

-Sí... "El espadachín" está bastante bien, la peleas entre samurais son épicas, pero la de "Ríe o muere" es tan mala como su nombre. Intentan basarse en las leyendas urbanas que hay sobre Shaco, pero da más miedo escuchar esas historias que ver esa basura.-Respondió profesionalmente Vi.

"Dios... Con una amante de las películas de serie B hemos ido a topar..." pensó Sum, su rostro expresaba resignación. La chica sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¡Anda! ¡Es mi compañero!-Exclamó la chica teatralmente.- Seguro que me está pidiendo que le envíe por hex-mail mi parte del proyecto de investigación... Bueno, Vi, nos vemos en otra ocasión, ¿Vale? ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

-Em... Vaaaale...-Vi notaba extraña a su amiga, pero salió del apartamento sin decir nada para entrar en el suyo.

El sofá, los donuts y el periódico con algunos tragos a su café, que milagrosamente seguía caliente. Vi cogió una rosca y le dio un mordisco, el sabor del glaseado de fresa inundó su paladar, estaba delicioso. Un trago a su expreso y sus ojos volvieron a la primera página del noticiario y observó la foto de portada: "La Amenaza Fantasma ataca de nuevo: Jinx, la demente poseída" rezaba el encabezado de primera página. Otro mordisco al donut, otro sorbo al café. Pasó la hoja, ya había leído lo suficiente en la primera, pero pronto volvió a pasar página cuando leyó en el encabezado de la segunda "Jayce". Se centró en las viñetas del final, no le encontró la gracia al recio humor político allí representado y se dirigió a la zona de anuncios. La gente publicaba su publicidad para vender vehículos, muebles, solares... Cualquier cosa te la podías encontrar en aquella sección. Tras beberse lo que le quedaba de café y comerse el resto del donut, Vi arrancó con precisión la zona del papel donde se anunciaba la venta de una motocicleta de su gusto y tiró el resto del periódico al primer rincón de la habitación que la pilló cerca.

Cogió otro donut, estaba aburrida. ¿Qué podría hacer? Se preguntaba mientras daba bocados ansiosos a la rosca. Estaba claro que no quería salir de casa, así que tendría que pensar en algo que pudiera hacer bajo su techo. ¿Arreglar sus guantes? Descartado, la pieza que necesitaba llegaría a su casa el lunes. ¿Limpiar aquel vertedero? Ni en un millón de años. Se terminó la dona. ¿Ver una película? Ya se había visto su colección de cerca de dos millares de DVDs unas cuatro veces cada disco como mínimo.

De repente, un retortijón removió sus tripas. La pelirrosa se encogió sobre sí misma, sujetándose el vientre con fuerza. "Joder... ¿Los donuts han cobrado vida e intentan escapar o qué?" se preguntó Vi, caminando con dificultad hacia el baño. El corto trayecto hacia el servicio se convirtió en un auténtico reto, pues Vi tenía que sortear cada desperdicio que tenía por ahí tirado en el corredor de la casa. Se sentó al fin en el retrete y se intentó relajar. Vació su mente y dejó que todo fluyera. Aquello era el infierno. La mujer no podía parar y se estaba desesperando. Cuando creía que todo había acabado, el dolor atacaba de nuevo a sus tripas y la obligaba a quedarse sentada.

-N-No vuelvo a comprar nada... En ese puto sitio...-Gimió Vi adolorida, pasando las manos por la frente para limpiar el sudor.

Tras un par de largas y agonizantes horas, por fin pareció que su cuerpo se estabilizó y dejó de odiar a sus tripas por un momento. Llevó una mano al portarrollos en busca de papel... Vacío. Se habría terminado. Se levantó con cuidado de no manchar nada y abrió el armarito de enfrente del water. ¡Bingo! Quedaba un rollo, justo. Lo cogió y volvió a sentarse, centrándose en desenrollar algo de su contenido... Pero algo raro le pasaba.

El papel estaba viscoso y no lograba desprenderlo de sus manos. Aquella sustancia tenía pinta de ser algún tipo de adhesivo que había echado a perder el rollo, y prefería que aquel líquido no tocara su...

Pensó un momento. ¿Quién podría haber entrado a su apartamento y haber puesto ese rollo de papel untado con aquel potingue baboso? Quizá la misma persona que provocó su repentino purgado visceral y que se había llevado todo aquello con lo que la pelirrosa pudiera limpiarse, incluyendo las toallas e incluso la cortina de la ducha. Tampoco había ropa interior en los cajones. Vi maldijo para sí misma cuando se dio cuenta, al intentar tirar de la cadena, de que ese "alguien" había cortado el agua. La única persona capaz de saber cuál de las vías anular para que el agua no pasara por su casa, aparte del conserje, era...

Vi cogió con furia el teléfono, el cual se le quedó pegado a las manos, todo lleno de papel rasgado y pegamento, y marcó el número de la artífice.

"¡Hey! Soy Sum. Si escuchas este mensaje, puede significar tres cosas: que no estoy, que me la pela que me llames o que estoy apagada o fuera de cobertura. Sea lo que sea, deja tu mensaje después de la señal".

-¡SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! ¡ME CAGO EN TUS MUERTOOOOOOS!-Bramó Vi rabiosa e impotente, destruyendo el móvil entre sus dedos al ejercer presión.

-¡Literalmente, ¿verdad?!-La respondieron desde lo lejos.

-¡SÍ, PEDAZO DE PERRA! ¡LITERALMENTE!

-¡SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Ambas mujeres estallaron en carcajadas tras escuchar aquel desesperado rugido clamando sangre.

-¡ME CAGO EN TUS MUERTOOOOOOS!-Volvieron a escuchar en la lejanía.

Sum, en su trance eufórico y medio descompuesta por la risa, no pudo evitar salir al pasillo del bloque de pisos y preguntar a grito pelado:

-¡Literalmente, ¿verdad?!

-¡SÍ, PEDAZO DE PERRA! ¡LITERALMENTE!

Caitlyn y Sum volvieron a caer de la risa como si de moscas atiborradas de insecticida se tratasen.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Ay, Dios mío!-Exclamó la Sheriff, limpiándose una lágrima.- ¡Ay, que me muero! Y por cierto... Hablando de morir, vete preparando para la que te va a caer...

-Eso si consigue salir de ahí con los pantalones limpios-Respondió Sum, antes de volver a estallar de risa.

Pero de pronto, toda diversión cesó. Desde el piso de Vi se escuchó una gran explosión, y pudieron ver, ambas, cómo la puerta del apartamento de la pelirrosa salía disparado seguido de un montón de humo y polvo, y terminaba estrellado contra la pared del corredor. Del hoyo resultante, emergió la víctima de la broma, ahora un monstruo con sus modestias tapadas con un par de chaquetas atadas a la cintura y con hambre de carne humana. Giró la cabeza hacia Sum y Caitlyn, pero sólo se centró en una.

-Tú...-Gruñó con la voz desgarrada la pelirrosa.

-Oh-Ops...-Llegó a decir Sum.

-Corre...-Aconsejó Caitlyn a la vecina, antes de que Vi comenzara a correr hacia ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! Espero que estéis disfrutando de las tonterías que subo xd Recuerdo que muchos de los caps los escribo por el móvil (casi todos, mejor dicho...) Y muchos errores cometidos se debe a eso, a reducido espacio que tengo para escribir en la pantalla de un teléfono y a las altas horas de la madrugada a las que escribo (así voy en la escuela...) Y ahoooora, otro capítulo para que os enajenéis del mundo unos minutos. LEí también por ahí que querían que apareciera Ezreal. No problemo, amigos! Ezreal aparecerá. Con lo majo que es el explorador... Que comiencen los agradecimientos!:**

**DESTACADO117: Por favor, hay muchas cosas de Cait que no sabes... xDDD Sobretodo con mi mente enferma, esa mujer será Dios. **

**Sam-spirit-of-the-forest: Vi niña rata está MUY OP. No es una niña rata cualquiera, es el poder supremo de los niños rata. Es como el Papa para los católicos xD Te recomiendo que en tu trabajo, tengas jefe o jefa, si se cabrea contigo porque la estás cagando continuamente destrozando inmobiliario urbano en horario laboral, en el momento de la regañina l acorrales y l violes allí mismo, sin miramientos. Y si por el contrario eres tú la jefa, pues regaña a todo kiski hasta que llegues a un empleado o empleada que tenga los santos cojones de violarte xd Free Sex everywhere. Yyyy en éste capítulo verás qué se echó en el desayuno de Vi para que acabase de esa manera tan ruin xDDD**

**Omega: Amigo, hecho por una fan para fans. Para vosotros, jugadores. Mi motivación es vuestro divertimento ;) Y lo de Jinx... En cuanto leí que querías que apareciera, sentí la necesidad de hacerle asomar la cabecita por ESTE one-shot... Y verás de qué forma xD**

**DarckUnicornzX: Oído cocina! Hay que hacer un enfrentamiento entre estas locas en la Grieta... Va a ser divertido xDD Gracias por leer!**

**Y por último pero no por ello menos importante, agradecerle a Hamalasestus1990 por su interés en éste ya convertido fic, sus ideas y las largas charlas nocturnas que mantenemos. Tengo muchas ganas de jugar contigo a LoL amigo! Espero que te guste este one-shot ^^**

**También agradezco a los lectores que no comentan. Comprendo que la mayoría de las veces, no hay tiempo ni ganas de comentar, pero la simple lectura sirve :D**

**A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

-Lo siento mucho Sum, de verdad.-Se disculpaba Caitlyn, ayudando a Sum a quitarse el abrigo para colgarlo en la percha del recibidor de la casa.- Intenté detenerla, pero...

-No importa, pero ya podrías haberla dicho que fuiste tú la que puso el laxante en su café, que no fui yo sola la que montó la broma...-Dijo la vecina, caminando a duras penas hasta el sofá del salón.- En serio, odio los hospitales, me alegro de que me hayan dejado irme después de una noche...

Dos costillas rotas, el hombro izquierdo dislocado y un esguince en el tobillo del mismo lado, ese fue el precio total, junto con el microondas, que Sum tuvo que pagar por la broma que le gastó a la apisonadora de Piltover.

-Créeme que me costó lo mío calmarla.

-Pues podrías haberlo hecho antes de que se cargara el coche de la familia del 3°A usando mi cuerpo como martillo...-Murmuró Sum, recordando la horrible escena adolorida.

-Perdóname, de verdad, no cumplí mi deber como policía al permitir que ésto pasara...-Continuó la Sheriff con las disculpas.- Te haré la comida y me iré a trabajar. Volveré esta noche para hacerte la cena.

-No es necesario, me basto y me sobro del lado derecho del cuerpo para hacer mis cosas.-Su voz seria e independiente no congeniaba con la ridícula imagen que estaba dando al rodar por el sofá para intentar levantarse.- Lo veo chungo, pero intentaré valerme por mí misma...

Caitlyn se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír más por vergüenza que por respeto. Si no hubiera sido en parte culpa suya que Sum hubiera acabado así, se estaría carcajeando en su propia cara.

-Deja de hacer el tonto y quédate sentada que en nada termino.-Contestó rápidamente la castaña, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Sum comió la sopa que Caitlyn le preparó antes de marcharse al trabajo. Para ser un simple caldo con fideos, aquello estaba sobrenaturalmente delicioso. "Coño, parece mentira... Cocina de puta madre..." pensó la malhablada mente de la vecina. "Hala, ahora caigo... LA SHERIFF DE PILTOVER ME HA HECHO LA COMIDA." Esa gloriosa sensación de euforia al saber que un pez gordo le acababa de servir como un mayordomo la alimentó mucho más que la sopa. "No sé que es mejor, la sopa o ese momento fugaz cuando me la ha servido, que se ha inclinado y se le han visto ese buen par de..."

¡PUM! Un golpe sordo interrumpió sus sucios quebraderos de cabeza.

Sum se puso en guardia. Aquel sonido no provenía de afuera, ni de la puerta de su casa... Alguien habia entrado en el piso, y no de forma legal precisamente...

La chica se apoyó en el sofá para levantarse y cojeó con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta la cocina. Al lado de la entrada de la cocina tenía apoyada la escoba, la cual cogió para poder reptar hasta donde la interesaba. Volvió a arrastrarse, con la ayuda de la escoba, hacia el salón y cogió la escopeta del armero para volver a la cocina, coger una sartén y ocultarse tras la encimera, que hacía isla en medio del cuarto. Con muchísimo recelo, Sum asomó la parte plateada del utensilio por una esquina de la encimera. El reflejo de la puerta que daba al salón se proyectó en la superficie.

Aguantó allí, tirada en el suelo con la pierna lesionada estirada y escopeta en mano durante hora y media, mirando a una sartén, esperando a que el intruso de manifestara. De repente, cuando la vecina se estaba quedando dormina, algo la sobresaltó. En la sartén apareció reflejada una chica paliducha, delgada y ropajes extraños y escasos, portando enormes armas de diferentes colores. La "invitada" caminaba muy lentamente. De hecho, apenas se notaba movimiento alguno, como la luz del sol al girar la tierra, imperceptible. Sus grandes ojos carmesíes parecía ser lo único en su cuerpo que se movía a gran velocidad. Por no hablar de su largo, azul y trenzado cabello. A Sum casi le da un microinfarto. No sabía quien era aquella chica, pero sabía que no estaba allí para hablar pacíficamente. Sin despegar los ojos de la sartén, Sum fue incorporándose muy despacio, y fue preparando la escopeta para disparar a bocajarro. Ya había sacado medio cuerpo por encima de la encimera, la intrusa estaba de espaldas. Se apoyó en la superficie de falso mármol, apuntó a la cabeza y jaló el gatillo. No tenía cartuchos. Estaba descargada. La peli azul se giró lo suficiente para que sólo uno de sus orbes carmesíes se toparan con la dueña de la casa. En ese momento se detuvo el tiempo. Se quedaron mirando un largo rato donde el resto del mundo dejó de existir y sus mentes quedaron vacías. Las pupilas de Sum comenzaron a dilatarse ante la mirada rapaz de la otra.

La primera en moverse fue la intrusa, llevando su mano al cinto y sacando un táser. Apuntó con suma velocidad hacia la ahora desarmada y disparó. Sum saltó por encima de la encimera. No sabía si era aquella genuina cantidad exagerada de adrenalina que de repente atestaban sus vasos sanguíneos, pero ni se enteró cuando su cuerpo se resintió ante las lesiones sufridas apenas unas horas atrás. Llevaba la escopeta descargada aún en la mano. La cogió por el caño y de un giro, estampó la culata justo en la nuca de la peli azul con toda la fuerza bruta que el impulso del momento la brindó, y ésta cayó al suelo insconsciente.

El cuerpo de Sum comenzó a normalizarse y a sufrir los reveses de las heridas, por lo que cayó también al suelo y chilló por el dolor, medio consciente aún.

Un grito agonizante sacó a Vi de su concentración y sus flexiones. Tras la broma pesada que sufrió el día anterior, Caitlyn la había recompensado con unos días libres. Sin perder tiempo, se puso en pié y salió a toda velocidad hacia el apartamento de su vecina, de donde estaba segura que salió el grito. Quizá se hubiera golpeado en alguna de las heridas que Vi mísma le provocó y por eso chillaba como una cerda, pero por miedo a que fuera algo peor, la agente prefirió no correr el riesgo.

La puerta del 2°B cayó bajo la bota de la pelirrosa sin ninguna dificultad. Entró en guardia, siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad policial, con sus guanteletes por delante.

-¡¿Sum?! ¡¿Estás ahí!?- Preguntó Vi al aire, esperando respuesta desde algún lugar de la casa.

Un gruñido. Procedente de la cocina.

Cuando Vi llegó, vio a su vecina lisiada intentando ponerse en pie en vano, y a la terrorista más buscada de Valoran tirada en el suelo con un golpe descomunal en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!-Exclamó Vi, dirigiéndose a Sum.

-Esa tía entró en mi casa...-Contestó Sum con un hilo de voz.- Está hasta el culo de armas... Y son más grandes que la mía...

Señaló a su escopeta tirada en el suelo. Literalmente, había reventado la culata de madera del arma en el cuello de aquella extraña. Incluso se habían levantado astillas y la pieza se había agrietado. Si aquella muchacha de pelo azul seguía respirando después de aquello, no se acordaría ni de su especie.

-Sum... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-Preguntó Vi, cogiendo en brazos a la inestable vecina.

-¿Darle una hostia?-Respondió Sum, sujetándose a los hombros de la pelirrosa.

-Acabas de dejar seca a la jodida Bala Perdida. ¡ERES UNA PUTÍSIMA HEROÍNA ESTATAL!

-¿Eso no es droga?-Contestó Sum, medio ida por el dolor.- Hazme el favor de soltarme en el suelo, me duele todo.

-Ni de lejos te dejo con esa loca, me da igual que esté muerta ahora mismo...-Dijo Vi, retrocediendo con Sum en brazos hasta el salón.

-Lo dice la tía que ayer me metió la paliza de mi vida y me dejó como estoy ahora...-Refunfuño Sum resignada, mientras era depositada en el sofá.

-Voy a llamar a Caitlyn.-Dijo Vi, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones de boxeo y marcando un número. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y, sonriente, dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Sum.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Buena chica!

-No sé que me duele más, las costillas o tu enorme idiotez...


	9. Chapter 9

**Vuelvo a dar las gracias a todos los lectores por pararse a leer este fic y darme ideas tan buenas para continuarlo. ¡Sin vuestra ayuda, será imposible! Así que aquí viene el noveno one-shot! Disfrutadlo, amigos!**

**Gracias a DESTACADO117, ZhiZu-2, JillValentineForever, Sam-Spirit, y Hamalasestus por comentarme y ayudarme, y a Hama sensei le pido disculpas por descubrir de forma tan estrepitosa que soy manca... xDDD**

**Gracias también a los lectores anónimos ^^**

**A leer!**

* * *

Caitlyn llegó exhausta tras la llamada de su oficial predilecta con la buena nueva. Entró en el edificio seguida de un gran número de efectivos, a pesar de que la pelirrosa le hubiera comunicado que Jinx se hallaba en el suelo de la cocina de su vecina con la mayor contusión cerebral jamás vista en la historia.

Cuando la Sheriff entró en el salón de la casa, se encontró con Vi sentada en el sofá acunando a Sum en sus guantes, situación que le pareció soberanamente cómica en contraste con la situación.

-Ay Dios...-Se le escapó a la castaña, llevándose una mano a los labios para ocultar la pequeña risa mientras los operarios médicos y policiales se introducían en la cocina.

-Caitlyn, por favor,-Suplicó Sum en los brazos de la vigilante.- dile que me suelte, estoy sufriendo...

-¡Ni caso!-La cortó Vi, levantándose con la chica encima.- Te tienes que haber llevado un susto terrible, mi pequeño cachorrito...

-¡CAIT POR FAVOR!-Exclamó Sum mientras era aplastada por la pelirrosa.- HELP!

Caitlyn ignoró las súplicas de la vecina y fue directa a la cocina. Efectivamente, allí se encontraba Jinx: amordazada y sin sentido. Vi se había encargado de retirar sus armas y ponerlas bajo su personal custodia, junto con el cuerpo lisiado de Sum.

-No puedo creerlo...-Murmuró la Sheriff cuando los paramédicos abrieron el paso para que pudiera comprobar el estado de la terrorista.- Después de dos años sacándome de quicio... Un simple golpe y ¡Puf!... Al suelo...

La Sheriff movió ligeramente el cuerpo de Jinx con la punta de su bota, escuchándose de fondo a Sum pidiéndo misericordia.

-Está tiesa...-Aquella fue su conclusión. Se giró para mirar a la maltratada vecina.- ¿Qué quieres de recompensa? ¡Pide lo que quieras! Piltover te lo debe...

-¡AYÚDAMEEEEEE!-Gruñó sin aliento la joven entre los enormes guantes de la otra.

-¡Vi! ¡Haz el favor de soltarla que la vas a matar!-Ordenó Caitlyn, siendo obedecida en el acto.- ¡Y vosotros!-Esta vez, hacia los oficiales que se encargaban de Jinx.- ¡Llevadla al hospital y revisad los daños! ¡Quiero que esté las 24 horas del día vigilada y sedada! ¡Cuando los médicos lo indiquen, transladadla a la celda de aislamiento número 47 y quiero a cuatro guardias de élite en sus puertas cuando se efectúe el cambio! ¡YA!

Los policías y médicos actuaron rápido y retiraron el cuerpo inerte de la reducida. Caitlyn llegó al lado de Sum, que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Vi sujetándose la costilla adolorida.

-Sum, pídeme lo que sea, cualquier cosa te será concedida...-Repitió Caitlyn calmadamente.

-Arregladme la cocina y la puerta...-Sollozó por el dolor.

-Eso no, está claro que de eso ya nos encargaremos nosotros. Pide otra cosa.

Sum se quedó pensando con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué podía pedir? Lo único viable era un trabajo, una ocupación, algo que le diera el sueldo que necesitaba para pagarse la carrera y el mantenimiento. Y el único trabajo bien pagado que le podría gustar era...

-Invocadora.-Soltó al fin, después de meditarlo unos minutos.- Quiero ser invocadora de la Academia de Guerra e invocar a campeones de la Liga de Leyendas.

-¡Eso molaría! ¡Me podrías invocar a mí!-Exclamó entusiasta Vi.

-No será tan fácil...-Murmuró la castaña, suavizando la expresión.- Pero convenceré al Alto Mando para que te admita entre sus filas. No por nada soy la Sheriff de Piltover.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola hola amiguitos! Espero que sigáis disfrutando de lo que escribo ^^ hoy os traigo este shot un poco más largo, para aquello a los que el anterior les supo a poco :D Hoy no me detendré a dar las gracias uno por uno porque son las 6:36 y me he puesto a escribir a eso de las 4 para poder subirlo cuanto antes y no desilusionaros xd Qué sentido tendría la existencia de estos shots si los he creado para entreteneros mientras otros escritores actualizan y no actualizo yo? Sí, sería un auténtico sin sentido. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, me apoyan, me comentan y me dan ideas y espero que disfruteis de este shot ^^**

**Hasta el próximo shot!**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Los párpados pesaban sobrenaturalmente, pero su campo de visión se fue expandiendo poco a poco, percibiendo principalmente un fuerte chorro de luz blanca debida a la gran intensidad de luminosidad en la estancia y la pérdida de costumbre de sus pupilas. Le dolían los ojos al primer contacto con el despertar, pero poco a poco la molestia se disipaba y sólo quedaba confusión. Confusión y miedo. ¿Dónde estaba y por qué había acabado allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?

-Se ha despertado...-Escuchó entre otros murmullos escandalizados.- La Bala Perdida ha despertado... Hay que llamar a la Sheriff...

Pasos a todo correr. Más susurros. Movimiento. Ajetreo y carreras. Jinx cada vez se sentía más asustada. ¿Quienes eran aquellas personas? Y lo más importante, ¿quién era ella? Intentó incorporarse, pero para su propia sorpresa, se hallaba atada mediante correas a los barrotes de seguridad de una cama de hospital. Se fijó con detenimiento. Su pelo estaba suelto, repartido por la almohada y sábanas inmaculadas. La poca piel expuesta estaba tatuada con tintas azules y rosas mayoritariamente, y en su brazo habían clavados unos tubos que introducían líquidos desconocidos para ella en sus venas y llevaba puesta una bata verde desechables de tela no tejida. Pudo llegar a la conclusión de que estaba en un hospital, y eso la escandalizó. Comenzó a sudar y temblar. No sabía lo que pasaba ni conseguía recordar nada. Durante unos minutos, estuvo en silencio, su garganta seca y los párpados aún haciendo fuerza para cerrarse. Intentó concentrarse, dejar que aflorase algún pensamiento a su mente que esclareciera la razón por la que se encontraba en aquel lugar y se asustó aún más al ver que nada pasaba por mucho que lo intentase. Forcejeó con las correas que rodeaban sus muñecas. Se rindió al ver que las tiras de cuero friccionaban con tal fuerza contra su piel que comenzaron a provocar cortes sangrantes. Cayó sobre la cama desolada. Intentó normalizar la respiración.

Una mujer con sombrero de copa de color morado y un vestido escotado a juego entró a toda velocidad en la estancia, seguida de otra más alta y más corpulenta de pelo rosa vestida con una chaqueta de cuero de tono rojizo y protegida con una armadura que cubría parte de su cuerpo. Jinx intentó retroceder todo lo que pudo hacia el borde contrario de la cama, huyendo de las desconocidas.

-¡¿Quienes sois?! ¡¿Por qué me tenéis atada?! ¡¿Qué queréis hacerme?!-Los nervios de Jinx estaban a flor de piel, soltó la retahíla de preguntas ignorando el potente dolor de cabeza que le molestaba desde que despertó.

-¿No nos reconoces?-Preguntó la mujer del sombrero, calmadamente.- Somos la autoridad de Piltover. ¿Tampoco sabes lo que es Piltover?

-No, no sé lo que es...-Respondió la peliazul, completamente conmocionada.

-¡Miente!-Exclamó la mujer de pelo rosa con voz grave.- ¡Quiere engañarnos! ¡No te fíes de nada de lo que diga, Cait! ¡Está loca!

-¿Qué?-La paciente no tenía ni idea de lo que aquella tipa estaba diciendo.

-Doctor.-Llamó la chica del vestido púrpura. Un señor de edad avanzada y bata blanca apareció por la puerta.- ¿Le han realizado pruebas?

-A eso íbamos. Estábamos esperando a que despertase para poder comprobar los daños psíquicos que pudiera haber provocado el golpe, pero primero queríamos que usted tuviera constancia de su despertar.-Informó el doctor.- Enseguida le tomaremos radiografías y electroencefalogramas, pero si mi diagnóstico es acertado, se podría decir que a primera vista, esta chica sufre amnesia retrógrada. Y podría ser irreversible. Es posible que haya olvidado años de su vida, según la gravedad del golpe.

Jinx escuchaba sorprendida. ¿Amnesia? ¿Qué era lo que no podía recordar?

-Esto puede ser un punto a nuestro favor,-Comentó de nuevo la mujer más baja.- quizá podamos incluso reinsertarla en la sociedad...

-¿Reinsertar? ¡¿A Jinx?!-La pelirosa estaba escandalizada.- ¡Eso es imposible!

-Bueno, lo que pude observar tras la primera radiografía realizada inmediatamente después de traerla aquí, es que el impacto causó golpe y contragolpe. El contragolpe produjo la desconexión total de una zona del cerebro, produciendo un efecto parecido al de la lobotomía. Es completamente posible la reinserción.-Explicó el médico.-Pero igualmente, tenemos que volver a realizar un chequeo.

-Estaremos esperando resultados, ya sabe cómo encontrarme.-Dijo la mujer del sombrero, saliendo del cuarto junto con la chica de la armadura.

Pérdida total de memoria. Completamente irreversible. La pruebas fueron realizadas y aquellos fueron los resultados. Caitlyn conducía con Vi de copiloto y la peliazul dormida plácidamente en el asiento trasero, después de que sufriera un ataque nervioso en el hospital y tuvieran que sedarla.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ella?-Preguntó Vi, molesta.

-Ya has escuchado al doctor, meterla entre rejas puede arriesgar su estado mental.-Respondió Caitlyn.- Tenemos que intentar que lleve un día a día tranquilo e imponerla una rutina pacífica. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad en esta vida, Vi, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Vi quedó muda ante la respuesta de su jefa. Ahí no podía contradecirla en absoluto, por lo que decidió aparcar el tema.

-Vale, ¿y dónde supuestamente la vamos a dejar que "comience de nuevo"? Porque no la vamos a soltar en un piso y dejar que se las arregle sola, tendrá que estar con alguien.-Planteó la vigilante.- Y recordemos que familia no tiene, ni amigos tampoco.

-Tu casa está cerca, vayamos allí y pensemos en algo.-Soltó la Sheriff, aparcando a un lado de la calle.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A mi casa?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!-Se quejó Vi.

-¿Quieres que la llevemos a comisaría y que se arme la marimorena? En el estado en el que se encuentra, podríamos matarla.-Volvió a decir la otra.- Mi casa está más lejos, y no confío en los criados lo suficiente como para dejarla a su cuidado.

-Niña mimada...- Murmuró Vi, saliendo del coche para abrir la puerta trasera y coger en brazos a la ex-terrorista.- Hazme el favor de ponerle la capucha de la sudadera, tampoco es plan de que el resto de ciudadanos vea que la metemos en mi piso.

Colocaron a Jinx en el sucio sofá del desordenado hogar de Vi. Piezas hextech, revistas, ropa sucia y envoltorios de comida basura atestaban el lugar.

-Podrías poner orden aquí de vez en cuando...-Sugirió la Sheriff, algo asqueada.

-Lo siento, pero "mis criados" están de vacaciones.-Se burló la agente.

-A ver...-Pensó Caitlyn, ignorando el comentario de su subordinada.- ¿Sabes si Sum está en la universidad ahora?

-Creo que tiene el horario de tarde.-Respondió Vi sin perder de vista a la peliazul.- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres encasquetársela a ella?

-No. Le pediré amablemente si puede hacerse cargo, es en quien más confío en este mismo momento. Si me dice que no, tendremos que...

Escucharon un quejido detrás de ellas, Jinx estaba despertando y se incorporaba costosamente en el mueble. Miró a su alrededor hasta que se topó con las miradas de las otras dos.

-¿Y ahora dónde estoy?-Preguntó temerosa la chica, aún amodorrada.

-Estás en mi casa.-Respondió secamente la propietaria.- Soy Vi.

-Me presentaría yo también, pero no tengo ni remota idea de cómo me llamo.

-Te llamas Jinx.-Dijo amablemente Caitlyn, arrodillándose ante ella.- Y yo soy Caitlyn, la Sheriff de Piltover. Estás aquí porque estamos buscándote un hogar.

Jinx fijó la vista al suelo.

-Es que... ¿Es que no tengo?-Su voz sonaba triste.

-Lo siento...-Es todo lo que pudo decir la castaña.- No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de que eso cambie.

Vi no sabía que decir ante todo aquello, por lo que guardaba silencio. Sentía una extraña mezcla de odio hacia la peliazul por lo que la hizo sufrir durante casi dos años de destrucción, pero a su vez también experimentaba comprensión y lástima por lo que era ahora.

-Ven, vamos a ver a una persona que quizá pueda ayudarte, ¿quieres? -La Sheriff le tendió una mano amistosamente, siendo tomada por Jinx.

Jinx se puso en pie, pero no podía caminar. Casi dos meses de coma profundo habían debilitado al máximo sus músculos. Vi finalmente pudo reaccionar y actuó, sujetando a la peliazul y ayudándola a avanzar.

Sonó el timbre de la casa. Sum salió de la cama, malhumorada. Odiaba profundamente que la apartaran de los brazos de Morfeo. Caminó por el pasillo, con su cabello completamente despeinado. Retuvo su retahíla de palabras malsonantes al ver quién era la que la había despertado.

-Buenos días, Cait...-Dijo con la voz aún ronca.- Pasad, no os quedéis ahí.

-Es evidente que aún no has visto a quién traemos con nosotras...-Respondió la invitada, apartándose para dejar que Sum viera a una chica de pelo azul escondida detrás de Vi que le resultaba bastante familiar.

-Uf... La tía del lanzacohetes...-Murmuró la vecina consternada.- ¿Por qué la habéis traído?

-Ya no es aquella zumbada a la que atizaste, Sum.-Respondió Vi, empujando hacia adelante a la atemorizada chica.- Ha perdido la memoria para siempre, la locura se ha ido. Ahora es una niña normal totalmente sola en el mundo.

Jinx quedó justo delante de Sum. Ésta miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con los confusos y asustados ojos carmesíes de su atacante. La vecina suspiró.

-Venid, entrad en casa.-Cedió la chica al final, adentrándose en el recibidor del piso.

Sum indicó a Vi que dejara a la peliazul acomodarse en el cómodo sillón, e invitó a las otras dos mujeres que se sentaran el el sofá anexo.

-¿Queréis café o comer algo? Ya que me habéis despertado, haré el desayuno...-Ofreció Sum.

-Un café estaría muy bien, muchísimas gracias.-Respondió educadamente Caitlyn.

Sum dejó la cafetera en marcha y volvió al salón con las centinelas de la ciudad, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente, en el lado más cercano al sillón en el que Jinx se encontraba.

-Y bien, ¿qué queríais?

-Sé que lo que voy a pedirte va más allá del descaro, pero eres una personas en las que puedo confiar, aparte de Vi.-Dijo la Sheriff, lanzando una cómplice mirada a su subordinada.- Sum... Querría pedirte que te hicieras cargo de Jinx hasta que sepamos qué hacer con ella. Yo cubriré todos los gastos que suponga. Estaría en deuda contigo si aceptaras.

Sum se quedó callada un momento, sin cambiar la expresión neutral de su cara. Caitlyn creyó por un momento que rechazaría, hasta que se levantó del sofá y respondió.

-Vale, no hay problema. Cuidaré de ella el tiempo que haga falta, no me debes nada.-Dijo tranquilamente, yendo hacia la cocina.- ¿Cómo queréis el café? ¿Con o sin leche? ¿Sacarina o azúcar?

-Joder, con qué tranquilidad se lo ha tomado...-Murmuró Vi fascinada.

-Sum, ¿vas en serio o era sarcasmo?-Preguntó Caitlyn sorprendida mientras la vecina traía una bandeja con la cafetera, leche, tazas y un azucarero.

-Voy completamente en serio, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?-Respondió tranquilamente, soltando la bandeja en la mesa que separaba los sofás.- Seguro que es una muy buena chica, y no me gustaría saber que anda en la calle pasando hambre.

-Intentó matarte...-Balbuceó la Sheriff, todavía pasmada.

-Eso fue agua pasada. Por favor, Cait, que rencorosa eres...-Respondió Sum, preparándose el café.- Mírala ahora: ahí sentadita, acojonada y callada. Era la demencia la que la deformaba por completo, seguro que por dentro era buena persona.

Jinx escuchaba cómo hablaban de ella como si no estuviera presente, pero aún así no decía nada. Era incluso incapaz de pensar con eficacia algo con lo que poder aportar algo a su conversación. Sum la tendió un vaso lleno de leche.

-Toma, bonita, seguro que llevarás tiempo si llevarte nada al estómago. Bebe un poco.-Le dijo Sum, despeinada, somnolienta y sonriente.

Por alguna razón, aquella mirada descuidada y sonrisa sincera se sintió como un abrazo cálido rodeando el corazón de Jinx. Sum volvió a dirigir su atención hacia las agentes.

-Esas ropas que la chica lleva puestas... Vi, ¿no son las que llevas al gimnasio?-Preguntó la vecina después de fijarse.

-¿Quieres que saliera del hospital desnuda? Es lo que tenía en el coche.-Refunfuñó Vi.

-Teniendo en cuenta tu afición por hacer la colada, puedo suponer que están sudadas...-Sum miró inquisitiva a Vi.

-Si llevaban en el maletero desde ayer, supones bien.

Sum volvió a mirar a Jinx.

-En cuanto se vayan, te das una ducha y te doy algo limpio.

Vi gruñó mientras se terminaba el café. Caitlyn soltó una risita tras la taza.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos ya.-Dijo la Sheriff, levantándose seguida de la vigilante.- Sum, muchísimas gracias por todo, de verdad. Estoy empezando a pensar en que Piltover no sería lo mismo sin ti.

-Exageras. Que os vaya muy bien en el trabajo y no tengáis muchos problemas en la calle.-Se despidió Sum desde el sofá mientras las agentes abandonaban el piso.

-¡Cualquier problema, llámanos!-Se escuchó a Vi antes de cerrarse la puerta.

El piso se sumió en el silencio.

-Pues a mí el café me ha sabido a poco, qué quieres que te diga.-Soltó Sum de repente, levantándose.- Estaba esperando a que se fueran para decirlo, iba a hacerme tortitas para desayunar. Si llego a hacerlas estando Vi aquí, no nos deja ni una. ¿Te gustan las tortitas?

-Lo siento, pero no sé lo que son.-Respondió tímidamente la peliazul.

-No pasa nada, no tienes por qué disculparte. Ven, que mientras yo cocino tú te ducharas. Voy a enseñarte dónde está el baño y dónde guardo la ropa, ¿vale? Así te vas familiarizando con tu nueva casa.-Sum arrastró de una mano a Jinx a través del apartamento.

La casa de Sum era cálida a pesar de todas aquellas armas adornando las paredes. A Jinx, por alguna razón, le encantaba el toque que aquellos objetos le daban al piso. También le fascinaban los dibujos que había enmarcados por cualquier lugar, las estanterías llenas de libros y algún que otro trofeo de caza y pesca, el gramófono que dormitaba en la esquina del salón, los muebles de segunda mano con aspecto antiguo, el cuarto de Sum con aún más dibujos de estudios de anatomía, con muchísimos más libros amontonados, el ordenador, el DVD, la mullida cama, los discos de vinilo blues y jazz de las mejores divas de la ciudad... Aquel cómodo desorden. La suavidad y el aroma de la ropa de Sum... Y lo que más le encantaba en ese momento era el delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina.

-¡Ah! ¡Veo que ya has terminado! ¡Eres rápida!-Exclamó Sum, cerrando el paso del gas de los fogones.- Mira, ya están listas las tortitas. Ven, siéntate a la mesa. Te traeré un poco más de leche.

Jinx se sentó en silencio en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina y Sum le puso un plato con tortitas chorreando sirope de chocolate y otra taza de leche caliente con miel, además de un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Si no te gustan, hay más cosas; magdalenas, galletas, bizcocho, cereales, fruta... Lo que quieras.-Ofreció Sum.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

Sum levantó una ceja ante la repentina pregunta, pero sin extrañarse de que se la hiciera. La vecina se sentó al otro lado de la barra, frente a la peliazul.

-¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

-Me refiero, según Caitlyn y Vi, te intenté matar. Yo no lo recuerdo, pero siento que es verdad.-Dijo la chica, desolada.- Una persona no acoge en su casa a alguien que lo intentó matar...

Sum sonrió.

-¿Tú recuerdas quién eras antes?-Cuestionó Sum, recibiendo una negativa de su huésped.- Pues te seré sincera, entonces. Eras una terrorista que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a las personas y destruyendo todo lo que se mantuviera en pie. Si siguieras siendo la misma, no sentirías duda a la hora de matarme aquí y ahora, ni sentirías remordimientos después de acabar conmigo.-Sum se giró y cogió de la encimera un cuchillo de carne y lo soltó delante de Jinx, a su disposición.- Ni sentirías remordimientos después de acabar conmigo. Adelante, cógelo. Rájame el cuello, está en tu mano hacerlo o dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Jinx se quedó horrorizada, mirando el enorme filo. Negó con la cabeza. La vecina, sonriente, cogió el cuchillo y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba.

-¿Ves? Hace un par de meses, entraste en mi casa y estabas dispuesta a matarme, sin siquiera conocerme. Para defenderme, te di un golpe tan fuerte que esa parte de tu mente que te impedía ser tú misma ha muerto y ha liberado a tu verdadero yo. Ahora eres libre Jinx, y puedes empezar de nuevo y mostrar al mundo quién eres realmente.-Explicó Sum.- Así que por ahora desayuna, y con el tiempo ya irás enseñándome lo fantástica que eres.

Jinx se sonrojó ante el discurso de Sum, que sonrió ante su reacción.

Desde luego, aquel desayuno era el más dulce que había tenido en su vida, aunque no la recordase.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, aquí capítulo 11 del ya fic xD espero que os esté gustando muchísimo (por lo visto, sí) de nuevo me disculpo por las faltas de ortografías, por la posible repetición de palabras en un mismo lugar y demás cosas extrañas que pueden pasarte al excribir a las 3 de la mañana xD**

**Vuelvo a dar las gracias a mis lectores y comentadores habituales, ya sabéis bien quienes sois xDDD**

**A leer se ha dicho!**

**PD: Y a los que decían del Jinx x Sum... Ajejeje...**

* * *

-¿Sabes? Despejaré este cuarto y será tuyo.-Dijo Sum con los brazos en jarra en la puerta de, literalmente, un almacén de chatarra.- Hay que tirar todos esos trastos rotos, revistas y muebles viejos. ¿Me echarás una mano?

Sum miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con las pupilas esquivas de su nueva inquilina.

-Vamos, no seas tan tímida.-Gruñó la vecina al verla fijar la vista al suelo.- Acércate un poco y echa un vistazo a tu nueva habitación.

Sum se echó a un lado para que Jinx viera el interior de la sala. Era espaciosa y de paredes amarillas, y debajo de aquel centenares de cajas de basura había una cama sin sábanas, mantas ni edredón, una mesita de noche y un escritorio con su silla. En el muro de la puerta, justo a la derecha, había un armario empotrado.

-Bien, el secreto de limpiar ésto rápido... Es no mirar lo que hay dentro de las cajas.-Comentó Sum, dirigiéndose hacia una de ellas y cogiéndola con un brazo, para cargarse otra aún más grande en el otro.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabes que dentro de ellas no hay nada que te sirva o necesites?-Cuestionó Jinx, viendo cómo la vecina iba sacando cajas.

-Ése es el objetivo de no mirar las cajas. Así no lo sabes y no te tiras hasta la noche seleccionando basura.-Contestó con una columna de cajas encima, caminando hacia la puerta de salida.- Ven, abre la puerta. Luego coge una de ellas y te vienes conmigo, que te voy a enseñar dónde las tenemos que llevar.

Jinx obedeció y, en unos minutos, ambas se encontraban saliendo del complejo de apartamentos cargadas de objetos. Sum guió a la peliazul hasta su todo terreno negro, aparcado a unos metros de la entrada a la propiedad, soltó las cajas en el suelo y sacó la llave del auto para abrirlo. El coche parecía viejo, muy usado, más bien sacado de un desguace. Guardaron todo en el espacioso maletero, aún sobraba sitio.

-Vale, Jinx, quédate aquí con el coche un rato en lo que termino de bajar chatarra y en seguida nos vamos.- Al final sí que revisaremos lo que hay en las cajas, pero no en casa. Lo haremos en un lugar donde se agilizará el proceso, ya verás.

Jinx comprobó que Sum era tan fuerte como imaginaba. Medía casi tanto como Vi, y era bastante corpulenta... Y diablos, todo había que decirse, Jinx le veía un atractivo indescriptible, a pesar de que físicamente era una muchacha de rasgos rudos. Ver cómo alguien cargaba tanto peso con tanta facilidad le llamaba la atención, pero con ésta chica era distinto...

-¡Bien! ¡Terminado!-Dijo Sum, sentándose en el asiento del conductor después de cerrar la puerta del maletero. Jinx estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mirando fijamente a la vecina.-¿Jinx? ¿Estás bien?

No obtuvo respuesta. La muchacha chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de la peliazul.

-¡Eo! ¡Planeta Tierra llamando a Jinx! ¡Aterriza!-Reía Sum ante la indisposición de Jinx, que al fin reaccionó.

-S-¡Sí!-Jinx volvió la mirada hacia la luna del coche.- Es que... Hm...

-Te has quedado traspuesta, dos meses de coma te tienen que dejar hecha mierda.-Respondió Sum por ella, arrancando el coche.

-Sí... Es justamente eso...

…

Sum había atravesado toda la ciudad hasta internarse en los suburbios. Una vez allí, aparcó el todo terreno a un lado de la carretera mal asfaltada. Estaban ante las ruinas de unas fábricas.

-Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo. Echa el seguro al coche cuando salga, y por lo que pueda pasar, debajo de mi asiento hay un revólver. En seguida estoy aquí, no te preocupes.-Dijo Sum antes de bajar del coche e internarse en el interior de las ruinas.

Al rato, Sum apareció de nuevo, caminando junto con un grupo de personas vestidas con harapos sucios y polvorientos, hablando con ellos. Hizo una señal con la mano a Jinx para que abriera el coche, y ésta siguió sus órdenes.

-Bien.-Dijo la vecina una vez Jinx hubo bajado del coche y hubieran abierto el maletero.- Espero que puedan serviros lo que os traigo para que podáis llevar más fácilmente este mal trago...

-Te lo agradeceremos igualmente, hija.-Habló uno de los mendigos que se habían reunido alrededor del coche.- Por lo menos te has molestado en traer algo, otras personas lo tiran a la basura y nos obligan a meternos de lleno en los contenedores.

-¿Verdad? Por ello os traigo ésto. Me siento mejor sabiendo que lo va a usar gente que de verdad lo quiere y lo necesita.-Dijo Sum, comenzando a sacar cajas.- Así que venga, manos a la obra a ver qué necesitáis.

En un momento, aquella fábrica se llenó de cajas, las cuales comenzaron a abrir y comprobar su contenido. Se fue descartando lo que les podía ser útil, como mantas, ropa vieja de abrigo, algunas botas de montaña y zapatillas deportivas desgastadas, tres o cuatro mochilas añejas... Los mendigos ayudaban a las chicas, y les preguntaban, objeto por objeto, si lo querían o no, y lo válido se guardaba en el coche de nuevo. En las cajas se encontró una gran tela de lona que trajo Sum de la casa de sus padres antes de verse obligada a marcharse de allí, los mendigos podrían usarla para armar una improvisada tienda de campaña, un refugio provisional. Las cajas de cartón vacías también fueron entregadas a los indigentes para que las usaran para cubrir el frío suelo. Para sorpresa final, Sum fue de nuevo al auto y sacó del asiento trasero un paquete que parecía pesado. Cuando lo soltó, los sin techo enloquecieron de alegría al ver que eran latas de comida en conserva, un par de veintenas.

-Antes de irme, os daré un consejo.-Dijo Sum, dirigiéndose al coche.- Hace un tiempo, yo estaba en la misma situación que vosotros. En la calle, sin dinero, sin trabajo, sin comida, sin nada. Sólo una mochila con esa lona que os he dado y algo de ropa de abrigo. Estuve un año y medio así, sobreviviendo como podía, pidiendo limosna. Y aprendí que la mejor forma de llevarlo es manteniéndoos unidos. Vosotros sois una familia ahora mismo, ayudaos en todo y compartid lo que os den. Si dormís y coméis juntos, os protegeréis los unos a los otros, y algún día conseguiréis salir adelante. Y cuando lo hagáis, haced lo mismo que yo e id a echar una mano a aquellos que están donde tu estabas. Y con esto, espero que os vaya genial en la vida, porque sois personas maravillosas y no merecéis estar en la calle. Si encuentro que alguien necesita un trabajador para lo que sea, ya sé donde venir a buscar. ¡Hasta la vista!

El todo terreno se alejó de allí, dejando atrás a casi una docena de personas aplaudiendo y vitoreando, despidiéndose con las manso y dando las gracias a voces.

-Me tiré como una semana recorriendo supermercados y cogiendo latas abolladas para que me salieran gratis.-Admitió Sum, mientras manejaba el volante.- Parecía una maruja buscando chollos.

-No, me parece un acto noble de tu parte que te tomaras esa molestia.-Replicó Jinx sin más.-Debería haber más gente como tú...

Sum se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en qué decir.

-Bueno, hay ONGs y...

-No es lo mismo.-La cortó la ex-terrorista.- Seguro que no hay gente en particular que haga lo que acabas de hacer tú.

-Bueno, habrá personas así, serán pocas, pero las hay.-Respondió Sum.

-Me alegra que me haya acogido una de esas pocas personas.-Jinx se comenzó a sonrojar, mostrándose especialmente interesada en sus zapatillas.- Te lo digo de verdad...

-Eum...-Sum se quedó sin habla ante la confesión de la chica.- Yo... Bueno... Gracias...

Se quedaron en silencio mientras la vecina conducía hasta el complejo de apartamentos. No sabían qué decirse, pero era una tensión agradable de soportar. Al fin llegaron, Sum aparcó de nuevo en la puerta del recinto, cerró el coche y volvieron al piso.

-Bueno,-Dijo la propietaria ante la puerta de la ahora despejada habitación.- Lo único que no hemos dado a los necesitados o que no hemos tirado a la basura es ésta lámpara y mi viejo despertador. Digo yo que funcionarán. Ve al salón a ver la tele mientras yo termino de preparar tu cuarto.

-Quiero ayudarte... Digo, si es mi cuarto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer...-Murmuró Jinx, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

"Parece mentira que sea tan condenadamente tímida" pensó Sum enternecida.

-Pues... ¡Venga!-Exclamó la vecina, animada.- Hay que quitar el polvo, poner cortinas y hacer la cama. Y luego ya pues lo que vayamos viendo, lo vamos poniendo.

. . .

El día había concluido. La habitación de Jinx había quedado como nueva, un dormitorio bastante decente. Sum hizo la cena mientras ésta la miraba preparar los ingredientes, ambas habían comido. Sum se duchó después de compartir mesa con Jinx, quien se quedó viendo una película en la tele. Cuando la vecina volvió del baño, se encontró a la peliazul plácidamente dormida en el sofá, ya se había puesto la sudadera y los pantalones deportivos que Sum le había dado para que lo usara como pijama y dicha ropa le quedaba adorablemente enorme. La chica se acercó a la mesa y cogió el mando. Fue bajando el volumen del televisor paulatinamente, poco a poco, hasta que quedó en silencio y la pudo apagar. Después, cogió a la durmiente en brazos, era increíble la ligereza de aquella muchacha. La soltó con recelo en la cama del nuevo dormitorio que se habilitó especialmente para ella y la metió bajo las mantas. Con mucho cuidado, deshizo las trenzas y colocó el largo cabello azulado encima de la almohada. Una vez había terminado de acomodar a la chica, salió del cuarto silenciosamente y cerró la puerta. Era hora de dormir, había sido un día muy largo.

. . .

La oscuridad la atrapaba, y no era capaz de correr. Su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, inerte, no podía hacer nada. Del gran túmulo negro salió una enorme zarpa que la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia abajo, sumiéndola en el olvido. Comenzó a grita en cuanto comenzó a sentir opresión en el pecho, la angustia la aplastaba por completo. Miró hacia el cielo, era tan negro como la bestia que la estaba devorando. Chilló más fuerte. Como si sus súplicas fueran escuchadas, una brecha se abrió ahí arriba, en aquella oscuridad del cielo sombrío, y un chorro de luz inundó la oscuridad. Un ángel sin rostro salió disparado hacia ella, con la mano extendida, llamándola. El ser celestial sujetó sus hombros y la sacudió, exclamando su nombre.

Jinx abrió los ojos repentinamente, estaba en la cama, sudando frío y temblando. Sum estaba sentada al lado de ella, con las manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Tranquila.-Susurró la vecina, acariciándola la mejilla con la palma de la mano.- Era una pesadilla, no pasa nada...

Jinx se echó en la cama y tiró del brazo de la muchacha, recostándola sobre ella.

-Quédate conmigo...-Susurró en su oído, abrazándola suavemente.

Si se lo pedían de aquella manera, Sum no podía negarse...


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, noté que unos capítulos atrás dejé algo "colgando", y es el tema este que Caitlyn iba a conseguir que Sum fuera invocadora. Vale, pues allá vamos, en este capítulo se hablará de eso. Sé que en el anterior capítulo dejé algunas cosas un poco... "Calientes", por así decirlo, pero don't worry que ya iré desarrollando el SumxJinx y el VixCait, que me he pasado dejándolo aparcado xDD Bueno pues espero que os guste este capítulo, que sepais que bueno, todo lo que se pueda decir de Sum de ahora en adelante me lo he ido inventando sobre la marcha (como todos mis fics, por eso sólo puedo escribir one-shots xDD), y que nada de éste fic (ni de ninguno de los otros) se ha planeado. Todo ha sido fruto de vuestras ideas y sugerencias mezcladas con mi pequeña enfermedad mental. Debo también comentar de que la aparición de Ezreal, como un usuario me pidió, será en breves, no preocuparse. Si queréis añadirle más ingredientes a este potaje, ya sabéis, sólo decidlo y oído cocina!**

**Bueno, gracias de nuevo a todos mis comentaristas y lectores, a los que OTRA VEZ no puedo nombrar uno por uno porque son las 4 de la maldita mañana porque mi "inspiración" es tan cabrona de aparecer sólo en esas horas, y recordar a esos autores que me leen que PLZ ACTUALIZAD VUESTROS FICS QUE ESTOY CON MONO VALE? he estado 12 capítulos de mi fic aguantándome las ganas de decirlo pero por Dios necesito esa droga TT TT no véis que sufro? Subid algo! JOOOOO!**

**Sin más dilación, a leer!**

* * *

-¿Procedencia?

-¿Puede especificar?

-Lugar de nacimiento.

-Freljord.

-¿Edad?

-Veintidós.

-¿Localización actual?

-Piltover.

-¿Padres?

Sum sintió una punzada en el corazón tras la pregunta.

-Huérfana.

-¿Hermanos u otros parientes?

-Dos hermanos. No tengo a nadie más.

-¿Puede decirme si convive con ellos?

-Cada uno vive en un lugar distinto. El menor en el Monte Targon, cerca de Urtistán, y el otro hace quince años que se fue a Aguas Estancadas y no lo volví a ver. Hay posibilidades de que esté muerto.-Contestó con pesar la vecina.

Caitlyn estaba detrás de ambos, cerca de la puerta del despacho, asistiendo la entrevista. No se sentía cómoda con las preguntas que le realizaban a la muchacha, pero debía reconocer que mediante ellas estaba conociendo cada vez más a Sum. Desconocía que Sum fuera originalmente de Freljord -quizá eso explicase su gran complexión-, que su nombre de pila fuera Uschi Vogel, tampoco sabía que los padres habían fallecido ni que tuviera hermanos repartidos por Runaterra. Lo que no llegaba a entender, era cómo había llegado la chica a ganarse el sobrenombre de "Sum".

-Bien, ¿situación laboral?

-Los fines de semana trabajo en un restaurante como cocinera. El resto de la semana acudo a la Universidad de Piltover a recibir clases.

-¿Qué estudia?

-Ingeniería robótica aplicada a la medicina.

-Interesante...-El hombre de avanzada edad terminó de rellenar la ficha técnica.- Ahora le realizaré una visión del alma. De esa prueba depende tu acceso a la Academia, ya que determina si tu espíritu es apto y tiene capacidades para invocar... O de lo contrario no. ¿Está de acuerdo con ser sometida a dicho registro?

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Acompáñeme por favor.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta, Caitlyn los siguió cuando salieron, situándose al lado de Sum.

-Déjeme explicarle cómo sabré si es apta o no para ser invocadora, es sencillo.-Comenzó el anciano, caminando por delante de ambas chicas por los corredores del gran y antiguo edificio.- Hay tres tipos de almas: las Incapaces, que son aquellas que no tienen la fuerza suficiente para invocar y las Potenciales, las que deben ser entrenadas para desenterrar ese poder, son las más comunes. La tercera es casi imposible de encontrar. Muy pocos son aquellos que la portan, sin embargo, son las más fuertes y poderosas. Tanto, que sólo aparecen como máximo diez cada milenio. Ese tercer tipo de alma es el Espíritu Final y, al igual que las Almas Potenciales, necesitan ser estimuladas para aprender a controlar ese infinito poder. Lo que diferencia un Alma Potencial de un Espíritu Final es que éste último puede invocar fuera de la Academia, en cualquier punto del mundo y a cualquier hora del día, no necesita el poder del Nexo porque este tipo de alma es como si fuera uno errante. También tiene otra peculiaridad, y es que el Espíritu Final puede invocar a un campeón y fusionar sus almas, sus cuerpos y sumar sus fuerzas, pero eso no siempre es bueno. Si el Espíritu Final fusiona muchas veces su alma en invocación dentro de un límite de tiempo, va perdiendo su alma poco a poco hasta correr el peligro de que ésta desaparezca del todo, por lo que un Espíritu Final no puede abusar de su poder.

Llegaron hasta una puerta gruesa de madera de roble, de unos diez metros de altura, que finalizaba el trayecto del pasillo empedrado y el amplio recibidor.

-Eso significa que si un Espíritu Final invoca, por ejemplo, a Volibear... ¿Éste se convierte en oso?-Preguntó Sum, curiosa, mientras el anciano sacaba un manojo de llaves y abría la gigantesca cerradura de acero de la puerta.

-Físicamente sí,-Respondió el señor, adentrándose en la sala e invitando a Sum a entrar.- se transformaría en una bestia que mezclara rasgos de ambos. Para que la fusión funcione, ambas almas, la de invocador e invocado, deben de estar en sincronía, abrazarse y aceptarse la una a la otra. Ésto es aplicable tanto a Almas Potenciales como a Espíritus Finales, ya que si no la invocación podría terminar en desfase en los Campos de Justicia... O en un desastre en el que los espíritus de ambos se devoren entre ellos hasta destruirse en el caso de los Espíritus Finales cuando éstos invocan fuera de la Academia.

Caitlyn intentó pasar al cuarto, pero fue detenida por el anciano.

-Lo siento, Caitlyn, pero sólo pueden entrar el invocador y el examinado.-Dijo el hombre con voz suave.

-Esperaré aquí, entonces.

Las viejas bisagras se quejaron cuando el veterano empujó la pesada puerta de roble para cerrarla. Caitlyn se dirigió al alfeizar de uno de los grandes ventanales y se sentó. Nunca antes había entrado a esa sala y, sinceramente, le mataba la intriga. Si fuera Vi, hacía ya un rato que hubiera tirado la puerta abajo y se hubiera presentado con toda la cara a ver que había allí dentro. Pero Caitlyn no era así. La Sheriff no portaba ese nombre por nada, era el pináculo del orden, la ley y la justicia. Si una de las normas de la Academia prohibía la entrada a campeones a esa sala, debía respetarla. Así era las reglas.

. . .

-¿Qué es éste lugar?-Cuestionó Sum, asombrada por el gran espacio que se abría ante ella.

Grandes muros sin esquinas, una edificación cilíndrica, la rodeaban con sus frías piedras. No había ventanas, el techo era una cúpula. El centro del enorme pabellón lo presidía una gigantesca roca azulada que emitía luz propia. En el suelo, a una distancia prudencial de la piedra brillante, había trazada una línea que la rodeaba hasta formar un círculo perfecto.

-Primera prueba superada.-Dijo de repente el invocador, acercándose a la roca.

-Pero... Si no he hecho nada aún...-Sum estaba sorprendida.

-Luego se lo explicaré.-Respondió el invocador misteriosamente. Éste se paró ante la línea que lo separaba del peñasco azul.- Si quiere, puede acercarse a ese enorme pedrusco. Es un Nexo. Nunca habrás visto uno tan de cerca, ¿verdad?

Sum avanzó asombrada hacia la luminosa superficie, pasando de la línea donde el invocador estaba parado. Las pupilas de éste se dilataron y su mandíbula cayó por su propio peso cuando vio cómo la chica caminaba sin dificultad hacia el Nexo e incluso lo llegaba a tocar.

-Es... Lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida...-Comentó la muchacha sin salir de su asombro.

-No puede ser...-Balbuceó el anciano tras ella.

Sum comenzó a sentirse mareada tras haber mantenido unos segundos la mano en el cristal y la retiró, retrocediendo un poco y cogiendo aire. Era como si su corazón se hubiera inflamado de repente y sus pulmones estuvieran sobrecargados de oxígeno. Sentía su cabeza extrañamente ligera y la mente ida. Siguió devolviendo pasos poco a poco hasta quedar casi al lado del invocador.

-Tú...-Seguía farfullando el hombre, intentando alcanzar a la chica, pero parecía como si una fuerza invisible le impidiera acercarse al cristal azul.- ¡Ven aquí, chica! ¡Al otro lado de la línea!

Sum obedeció y caminó todo lo veloz que pudo hacia el anciano, cargando con el peso de aquel inexplicable y repentino cansancio que le había asaltado.

-Venga aquí, ¿se encuentra bien?-Dijo el invocador preocupado, poniéndose de pie por sus propios medios y asistiendo a la chica.

-Sí, sí.-Replicó Sum rápidamente.- Sólo estoy algo cansada...

El anciano cogió un brazo a la joven y se lo pasó por los hombros, sirviéndola a ésta como apoyo. Sum arrastraba los pies, de pronto pesaban una tonelada. Salieron los dos por la puerta y el hombre dejó a Sum recostada contra el marco tupido de adornos para volver a cerrar la sala.

Caitlyn escuchó la gran cerradura de la sala para ver salir de allí a la vecina pálida como la nieve, sujetada por el anciano, quien la dejó apoyarse en la columna que enmarcaba la gran puerta. Corrió hacia ellos par verificar el estado de la chica.

-¡Sum! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-Exclamó la Sheriff, sujetando el gran y pesado cuerpo de Sum cuando se derrumbó sobre ella.

-Cait, me siento mal... Quiero dormir...-Murmuró Sum con un débil hilo de voz, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de la oficial.

-¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho, invocador?-La voz de Caitlyn transmitía una furiosa autoridad imponente mientras intentaba sostener a una freljoriana abatida en toda regla con su, en comparación, pequeño cuerpo.

-Ha conseguido tocar un Nexo...-Respondió aún impactado el anciano, con los ojos muy abiertos.- Se ha sobrecargado con la energía y ha podido con ella.

-¿Pero se recuperará?-Cuestionó la Sheriff preocupada, notando la tranquila respiración profunda de Sum en su cuello.

-Pues claro...-Dijo el invocador, acercándose a ella para ayudarle a soportar el peso de la chica.- Ten en cuenta que lo que tienes ahora mismo encima... Es un Espíritu Final...


	13. Chapter 13

**Y bueno, aquí el capítulo número trece. Espero que os sigan gustando mis idioteces. Os traigo un pocod e CaitVi porque lo mereceis y porque este fic va de eso precisamente y lo estaba dejando un poco de lado xd Al final le presté más atención de la debida a la estúpida y sensual Sum... Bueno, agradecimiento a mis lectores y comentadores habituales por seguir esta historia y dar su opinión e ideas, a los lectores ocultos y a los que esté por venir ^^**

**PD: Hoy ha habido un terremoto cerca de donde vivo. Ha sido gracioso porque he confundido los temblores con los de la lavadora del piso de abajo xD**

* * *

Había terminado con la contabilidad del departamento de fuerzas especiales, ya podía respirar en paz. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla del escritorio en su enorme despacho, mirando ojerosa hacia el trabajo terminado. Ocuparse de las cuentas de la oficina era una de las peores partes que podía llevarse un Sheriff, y ella no era la excepción.

Se levantó después de unos minutos en los que su mente se volvió brumosa, pesada y difusa. Le apetecía un baño, y al ser domingo, se lo tendría que preparar ella, debido a que su mayordomo tenía el día libre.

Mientras dejaba que el cálido agua fluyera y se acumulara en el fondo de la bañera, Caitlyn fue a su lujosa despensa. Sales de baño y té helado, lo mejor para relajarse después del duro trabajo. Y es que si algo se sabía por todo Piltover, es que para la castaña todos los días de la semana eran laborales. Tras hacerse con el refrigerio y las sales, volvió al baño y lo dejó todo en la repisa de las toallas, al lado de la bañera. Se dispuso a desnudarse, abandonando el fiel sombrero en la percha y dejando que el sudado vestido morado deslizase sus telas por las curvas más peligrosas de todo Valoran. Antes de meterse en el baño, recordó que su teléfono móvil no estaba con ella, por lo que fue a buscarlo por si recibía alguna llamada urgente.

Fue al salón y lo cogió de encima de la mesa, pero yendo hacia el servicio de nuevo, su corazón se petrificó. Sudores fríos comenzaron a aflorar en su desnudo cuerpo y a recorrerlo al completo. Pudo sentir su sistema nervioso congelándose en su interior, cada neurona detenida. Su piel palideció a una velocidad envidiable hasta para sus balas. Un ratón. Un ratón en el pasillo, mirándola.

Caitlyn reaccionó y gritó audiblemente, metiéndose en el baño precipitadamente y cerrando la puerta. Cogió el móvil y marcó un número.

-Pulsa L1, después equis a la vez que cuadrado para volverte invisible.-Dijo Sum, guiando a su inquilina mientras manejaba el mando de la videoconsola.- Bien, en algún momento ella tendrá que salir, porque se ha quedado sin granadas que lanzarte. En cuanto la veas aparecer, dejas de pulsar los botones, pulsas L1 de nuevo para apuntar y equis para disparar.

-Hecho.-Asumió Jinx.

-¡No vale ayudarla! ¡No es justo!-Exclamó Vi algo picada.

-Vamos, Vi, es la primera vez que juega, y tú se supone que llevas tres o cuatro años dándole al vicio.-Justificó Sum, levantándose de su sitio para mirar la pantalla de la tele.- Así que vamos, sal de tu escondite, ya no tienes nada más que hacer.

-¡Je, je, je! Te recuerdo que aún tengo una pistola y un carga...-El teléfono de Vi sonó con fuerza en uno de sus bolsillos, interrumpiendo la chulería de ésta. La vigilante cogió el aparato, lo descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja.- Vi al habla.

-¡VI! ¡VEN A MI CASA, ES UNA URGENCIA!-Se escuchó la voz histérica de Caitlyn al otro lado.

-¡Cait! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-Exclamó Vi, viendo cómo Jinx aprovechaba la oportunidad para lanzarse a su escondite y acribillar a su personaje a tiros.- ¡Hey! ¡Oportunista!

-¡VI POR DIOS VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO! ¡TE PUEDES HACER PUERTAS POR TODA MI CASA SI TE DA LA GANA PERO VEN AQUÍ YA!-La comunicación se cortó repentinamente, preocupando más a la pelirrosa.

Vi se quedó mirando el teléfono aún consternada. Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió rápidamente a su apartamento.

-¿Te ha dicho qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Sum, siguiéndola.

-No... Tiene que haber pasado algo muy gordo como para que se ponga así...-Contestó la vigilante, abriendo la puerta de su casa y buscando los guanteletes.- Te llamaré más tarde para que no andes preocupada. Sea lo que sea, lo resolveré.

-¡Ése es el espíritu! ¡A por ellos, tigre!-La animó Sum, dándole una palmadita en el trasero a la pelirrosa mientras ésta salía de su piso.

Vi se dio la vuelta y la dirigió una mirada juguetona mientras caminaba con sus guantes puestos.

-No te me pongas traviesa que en eso tengo experiencia.-Le contestó la vigilante antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Vi llegó a la mansión de Caitlyn. Tuvo que saltar la enorme valla para poder adentrarse en la propiedad. No veía nada extraño, y todo estaba tan peculiarmente silencioso como siempre. Ni coches, ni pisadas, ni gritos, ni cerraduras forzadas, ni cristales rotos, ni marcas de balas en ninguna parte... Todo estaba como debía estar. Intentó abrir la puerta de acceso al interior de la casa, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Aunque la Sheriff le hubiera dado permiso para demoler, decidió ser cautelosa. Rompió una pequeña parte de la madera, rodeando la cerradura, y abrió con el único sonido de un leve quejido del material. Se adentró con cuidado, Caitlyn podría estar en grave peligro. Las luces del primer piso estaban apagadas, al contrario que las del segundo. Subió silenciosamente las escaleras. Se asomó con recelo por la esquina de la apertura del pasillo. No vio nada, todo despejado. Parecía que una de las pocas luces activadas estaban en el baño, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, su teléfono sonó repentinamente, sobresaltándola. Con el corazón en la boca, recibió la llamada.

-¡¿Que haces llamándome, Cupcake?!-Dijo Vi con la voz menos audible que pudo poner.- ¡Puedes ponerte en peligro!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde diablos estas?!-La reverberación entre el teléfono y la casa indicaba que Caitlyn estaba metida en el baño.

-Delante de la puerta de la habitación donde tú estás metida.-Respondió Vi, adquiriendo su tono normal y con voz cansina.

-¡Pues deja de perder el tiempo y entra de una vez!

Vi obedeció. Tras abrir, se encontró a su jefa subida en un taburete en una esquina del baño, con una toalla como única cobertura de su delicioso cuerpo desnudo.

-¡Ve a buscarlo!-Gritó ésta antes de que a Vi se le pudiera ocurrir alguna genuina frase con la que hacer volver el color a su superior.

-¿Buscar el qué?-Vi estaba confusa.

-¡A eso! ¡Al ratón!

La cara de Vi no podía expresar más incredulidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me has llamado un domingo a las nueve de la noche para que venga a desratizar tu casa?-Vi no cabía en su asombro.

-¡Tu calla y obedece mis órdenes! ¡¿Eres un agente de la ley o no?!

-Vale, vale...-Le cortó Vi, saliendo del baño.- Madre mía... ¿Y donde dices que viste al indefenso bichito por última vez?

-¡Entrando en mi habitación! ¡Date prisa y acaba con él!-Exclamó la otra desde el servicio.

-Cagona...

-¡Te he oído!

La vigilante ignoró el bramido de su jefa y se adentró en el cuarto indicado. La carencia de muebles u objetos decorativos mostraban el escaso tiempo que la castaña pasaba en su casa. Sólo había lo indispensable: una cama, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y una despertador digital sobre él, una cómoda y un armario. Vi cerró la puerta tras ella y colocó su chaqueta en la ranura del suelo para que el pequeño animal no tuviera oportunidad de escapar y volver a atormentar a Caitlyn. Como no había muchas opciones de búsqueda, acertó a ver al pequeño roedor a la primera: estaba escondido debajo de la cama, completamente quieto. Vi se acercó con sigilo y, agarrando el borde del catre, lo volcó hacia un lado. La posición del ratón quedó descubierta, trató de huir, pero la pelirrosa fue más veloz y dio una palmada con sus enormes guantes, dejando al animal aturdido. Lo cogió de la cola y salió de la habitación, sin decir nada a la castaña para que no viese al causante de tanto alboroto. Salió al jardín de la finca y lo dejó descansar en el césped, volviendo de nuevo a entrar en el caserón y subir al segundo piso.

-Ya está, cupcake. Acabé con el criminal.-Bromeó Vi, entrando al baño mientras se quitaba los guantes y los dejaba a un lado.

-Dios... Menos mal...-Suspiró aliviada Caitlyn, dejándose escurrir en el taburete. Pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que lo único que tapaba sus vergüenzas era la toalla. Sofocada, se encogió sobre sí misma, tapándose todo lo que podía.- Em... Buen trabajo, Vi... Puedes retirarte...

-¿Retirarme?-Caitlyn sabía que aquella sonrisa socarrona no presagiaba nada decente.- Vamos, sé un poco generosa con tu heroína...

-¿Qué?-Caitlyn comenzó a sentirse nerviosa con la cercanía de Vi. Le pasaba lo mismo que aquel día en su oficina.

-No sé... Podrías compartir conmigo ese baño tan relajante que te ibas a tomar.-La pelirrosa agarró de una mano a su jefa y tiró de ella, apegando sus cuerpos.- ¿Sabes? Esa toalla sobra...

Vi juntó sus labios con voracidad y hambre, pasando sus manos por la espalda de la Sheriff y bajando lentamente hasta contener las desnudas nalgas en sus manos.

-Sí... Tienes razón...-Suspiró la castaña lujuriosa, lanzando la tela al suelo.- La toalla sobra...


	14. Chapter 14

**Dios... 10 PÁGINAS DE WORD XDDDD os vais a cagar con éste capítulo y espero que os entretenga un montón. Estuve investigando muchísimo para poder producir éste cap, y agradezco a Hamalasestus1990 se pedazo de colaboración en esta entrega, porque casi todo lo que hay aquí se lo he preguntado a él y él me ha respondido desinteresadamente a todas mis preguntas xD me está enseñado un montón sobre el lol.**

**Aquí he metido a Leona, Diana, Ezreal, Viktor, Riven y Nocturne, además de Miss Fortune y Taric xD unos salen más que otros, pero bueh xDD Espero que os guste y que con esto alivie las peticiones de algunos xD**

**A leer!**

* * *

-Bueno, vosotros sois los elegidos para luchar en este combate, ¿todos en sus puestos?-Preguntó el alguacil de la sala de selecciones.

-¡Música, maestro!-Exclamo con entusiasmo Vi sobre la plataforma.

-Entonces activaré los diodos para que puedan invocaros en la Grieta.-Informó el hombre, bajando la palanca que permitiría el acceso de las mentes de los invocadores a la plataforma.

Los luchadores se evaporaron en una nube azul y, tras unos segundos suspendidos en un vertiginoso espacio de colores difusos y translúcidos, aparecieron en la base. Primero Vi, después Caitlyn, Leona, Diana y, por último, Ezreal.

Una sensación de calidez y bienestar invadió el cuerpo de Vi, sintiéndose más ligera.

"¡Hola Vi!" dijo una voz conocida reverberando en su mente.

-¿Sum?-Preguntó la vigilante al viento.

"¡Claro! ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que molaría que te invocara, y aquí estoy." dijo la invocadora tranquilamente.

-¿Te ha invocado Sum?-Cuestionó la Sheriff a su subordinada, sorprendida.

-¡Sí, joder! ¡Esto va a ser la leche!-Gritó Vi eufórica, saliendo de la base a todo correr.

"¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Espera!" la detuvo la vecina "¿No tienes que comprar cosas?"

-Ups... Cierto...-Admitió la pelirrosa, volviendo a la base. Caitlyn se dio una palmada en la frente, resignada.

"Lo que viene siendo un machete, dos pociones y el guardián gratuito, ¿no?" comentó de nuevo la chica de su mente.

-Lo de siempre.-Contestó Vi, apoyando un brazo en el mostrador de la improvisada tienda de la yordle y su buey, soltando unas monedas de oro sobre el madero.

"Venga, a los Ancestros Ígneos. Vamos antes de que lleguen los enemigos de la línea inferior a intentar invadir".

-¡Vamos a ello!

-Se han generado súbditos- narró el comentarista en toda la grieta. Vi se encontrada en los arbustos donde se encontraba la guarida de la bestia roja. Junto a ella estaban Caitlyn y Leona. Mientras, Diana y Ezreal cubrían el campamento de los golems.

"Vi, ¿sabes quienes son nuestros enemigos?" dijo distraídamente la invocadora para pasar el rato en lo que aparecían los monstruos.

-Ni idea.-Respondió la vigilante de forma ajena, ajustándose los guantes.

"Te lo diré, entonces." Sum sonaba misteriosa. "Hablaré para que me escuchen todos los de nuestro equipo" la vecina calló un momento, para después aclararse la garganta y volver a hablar. "¿Me escucháis todos?"

-Sí, Sum, te escucho.-Dijo Caitlyn, al lado de Vi y Leona.

-Yo también te oigo, invocadora.-La voz de Leona era tranquila.

Diana y Ezreal también parecieron dar una respuesta afirmativa, puesto que Sum comenzó a hablar.

"En la línea superior, Diana se enfrentará a Riven. Ojo con el daño de esa tía, Elegida de la Luna. Ezreal, tú te las verás con Viktor, casualmente, en el medio. Vigila ese rayo infernal que tiene o te freirá. Vi, tu y yo estaremos solas contra Nocturne. Cuando la oscuridad caiga, máxima alerta. Por último, Caitlyn y Leona, compartiréis carril con Tariq... Y Miss Fortune."

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡¿Que esa guarra está entre el enemigo?!-Bramó Vi sobresaltada.

"Y esa es la razón por la que la he nombrado la última. Si no lo llego a hacer así, no me dejas terminar." Dijo Sum cansina. "Y hasta aquí todo, campeones. Os deseo mucha suerte a todos, ¡a luchar!"

Justo cuando terminó de informar, del campamento salió una mole de raíces llameantes, junto con dos pequeñas deformidades de la misma índole. Vi comenzó a golpear a las bestias, ayudada por algunos disparos de Caitlyn y tajos de Leona.

Antes de terminar con el campamento, tiradora y apoyo se retiraron a sus líneas a borrar súbditos.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora, Sum?-Preguntó la vigilante, pasando de largo el campamento de las aves en dirección a la jungla del noroeste.

"Teniendo en cuenta de que es posible de que Nocturne nos haga contrajungla y que tú has ascendido al segundo nivel, te activaré la habilidad "fuerza innecesaria" y limpiaremos la zona de los golems. Y después, echaremos un vistazo al red enemigo"

-¿Y cuándo iremos a asaltar la línea de abajo?

"Cuando el enemigo haya avanzado lo suficiente hacia nuestra torre y tengan menos posibilidades de escapar. Pero necesitas unas botas y mejorar el machete para tener ventaja sobre los contrincantes"

-¡Oído cocina!-Exclamó Vi, antes de lanzarse de lleno contra los golems.

Tras limpiar el campamento y después de que Vi se hubiera tomado una poción y un par de anillos azules y rojos la rodearan, se dirigió con cautela hacia la guarida del Ancestro Infernal de la jungla enemiga. Ezreal aprovechó la ausencia de Viktor para acompañar a la vigilante en su saqueo. Sum mandó colocar el Tótem Guardián dentro del campamento para asegurarse de que tenían vía libre.

"Y por eso prefiero llevar siempre el Tótem antes que la Lente" comentó canturreando la invocadora. "Venga, chicos, limpiemos esto. Y no os olvidéis de no terminar con los monstruos pequeños. Matáis al rojo y nos vamos."

El explorador comenzó a disparar al monstruo desde fuera, obligando a las bestias a salir de su escondrijo e ir hacia el arbusto situado en la parte superior de los riscos que rodeaban el refugio de aquellos seres. Una vez ocultos, Vi se enfrentó a ellos con la ayuda de Ezreal. Cuando terminaron con el gran monstruo, vieron aparecer a Nocturne con su barra de vida a la mitad. Sum no se lo pensó dos veces.

"¡Atacad!" Bramó la invocadora.

Con el tercer nivel alcanzado, Sum pudo desbloquear "Destruye Criptas" y, tras cargar sus guantes un segundo, Vi se lanzó sorpresivamente hacia la pesadilla, aturdiéndolo. "Abolladuras" reventaba la poca armadura que tuviese cada tercer golpe, desprotegiéndolo de los puñetazos de la pelirrosa y los rayos de Ezreal. Bastaron seis segundos contados para que se proclamara la primera sangre a favor del equipo aliado.

"Perfecto, Vi. Vuelta a la base, hay que comprar."

Tras el tiempo de espera necesario, Vi reapareció en la base y sus heridas comenzaron a curarse.

"Bien, mejora el machete a la Espada del Acechador, compra unas botas y una Espada Larga. Y con lo que te sobre, otro par de pociones."

Vi obedeció. De hecho, nunca pensó que llegaría a obedecer tan ciegamente a nadie. Meditó sobre ello mientras corría hacia el arbusto triangular de la zona inferior del río. La presencia de Sum se sentía muy distinta a la de otros invocadores que la hubieran guiado antes, y le parecía más complicado desobedecerla. Quizá, aquel pequeño matiz de que Sum fuera un Espíritu Final tuviera alguna relación.

"Vi, deja de pensar en eso. Céntrate." Sum interrumpió severamente sus pensamientos. Después, con una voz más animada, dijo: "¡Céntrate que vamos a cargarnos a la pelirroja!"

Y el momento era justo para tal empresa. Justo cuando entró en el arbusto, Miss Fortune estaba bajo torre. Sum señalizó a Caitlyn y Leona sus intenciones y pidió máxima concentración. Los siguientes segundos serían claves. Cargando su puño, Vi entró por río y embistió contra la tiradora enemiga, aturdiéndola.

-SURPRISE, MADAFAKA!-Exclamó Vi, incrustando un puñetazo en el estómago de Miss Fortune, despidiendo una gran onda expansiva tras ella.

Leona lanzó su espada y fue hacia la pelirroja, deteniendo su intento de escapar. Tariq, que estaba tras ellas, intentó intermediar en el enfrentamiento y salvar a su tiradora. Lanzó su rayo aturdidor, curó a la chica, pero fue en vano. Vi dejó que Caitlyn diera el golpe de gracia a la cazafortunas mientras se centraba ahora en el soporte enemigo y rompía su armadura a base de mamporros. El caballero de las gemas intentó salvar la vida, pero un rayo solar lo detuvo en seco y un Pacificador de Piltover remató la faena.

"¡Buen trabajo, señoras!" Exclamó Sum. "Dios, vaya bandeja de aturdimientos y ralentizaciones se han servido hoy, ¿eh? ¡Qué maravilla!"

-¡¿Quién te ha partido la boca?!-Gritó Vi al cadáver de Miss Fortune.- ¡Yo! ¡Yo te he partido la boca! ¡Ahora vas y lo cascas!

"Vi, ¿y si pruebas a relajarte?"

-¡No! ¡Que la folle un pez espada! ¡Eso la pasa por hacker!-Siguió Vi con la cantinela.

"Hay que ver... Anda, vamos yendo al red, que ya tiene que haber aparecido." la interrumpió Sum "Caitlyn ya está feed. Dejaremos que tiren la torre y esperaremos a ver cómo evoluciona la partida."

En efecto, monstruo colorado estaba allí. Vi se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces, rompiendo su armadura y destrozándolo.

"Bien, cuando termines de limpiar el campamento, vuelve a base."Ordenó Sum. "Compraremos rápido y subiremos a top, porque Diana está retrocediendo y estoy segura que es para que asaltemos su línea."

Vi siguió repartiendo puñetazos a lo que quedaba de la guarida hasta quedarse literalmente sola, se ocultó en los arbustos y se retiró.

"Bien" Comenzó Sum una vez que la pelirrosa se encontraba en la fuente de curación. "Termina de maximizar el machete, ponle el encantamiento de Guerrero y compra un cinturón de gigante. Vamos a aprovechar esa pasiva tan bonita que tienes."

. . .

Diana ya se encontraba bajo la tutela de su torre, derribando súbditos con la hoja d e su afilada espada en forma de luna creciente. Había retrocedido lo suficiente como para que Riven estuviera dentro de la zona cero, lejos de la seguridad de su torre. La salud de Diana no era la más conveniente para lanzarse contra una Riven en posesión de un Embrutecedor, un Tiamat y las piezas necesarias para formar un Rostro Espiritual, además de las Botas de Mercurio. Es cierto que Diana poseía una Vara de las edades y un anillo de Doran, pero la cifra de puntos de vida era demasiado baja para arriesgarse.

Riven pareció perder la paciencia, y entró de lleno bajo la torre enemiga con uno de sus tres saltos. Aturdió a Diana, le propició otro golpe con el segundo y se reservó el tercero para cuando la otra recuperó la movilidad. Antes de que otro rayo de la torre alcanzase a la noxiana, ésta activó su escudo. La hereje parecía correr hacia su otra torre, huyendo de Riven. Ésta la persiguió, sintiendo los golpes de los rayos de la edificación en su espalda. Cuando la enemiga estaba a punto de darle el golpe definitivo, Diana activó su escudo, usó Torrente Lunar sobre un súbdito enemigo marcado con Luz Lunar, alejándose en sentido contrario de Riven y refrescándose el enfriamiento de la habilidad en el acto. La elegida de la Luna se giró lanzó y Torrente Lunar de nuevo contra su enemiga. La chica de cabellos cenizos cayó derrotada al suelo.

"Diana, atenta. La invocadora de Vi nos ha avisado de que por el río se aproxima Nocturne. Vienen de camino, pero ten mucho cuidado. Intenta backear." Alertó el invocador de Diana.

Ésta, silenciosa y prudente, obedeció en seguida. La luz azul que implicaba la vuelta a base comenzó a rodearla cuando, repentinamente, la luz del mapa comenzó a decaer. "Oscuridad..." dijo una voz gutural, a la vez que la luminosidad era devuelta al ambiente.

-Un aliado ha sido asesinado.-

Nocturne se alejaba de la torre de la línea superior, ocultándose en los arbustos de la esquina del mapa, preparado para regresar a su base después de acabar con la hereje. El invocador de la pesadilla revisó la tienda, buscando un objeto que pudiera mejorar las estadísticas de su campeón.

-¡YEEEEEPAAAA!-Bramó la voz de una mujer entrando en el matorral de golpe, moviendo de su sitio al espectro.- ¡Espero que las tortas te gusten calentitas, vienen directas del horno!

"Vi, no olvides usar Fuerza Innecesaria. Y cuando intente huir, smiteale. Y Destruye Criptas de nuevo. No uses Asalto y Lesiones a la buena de Dios que te veo venir"

-¡Va, va, Sum! ¡No seas aguafiestas!-Exclamó Vi entusiasta, encajando golpes a Nocturne.

El espectro lanzó una espada de sombras en sentido contrario al que se encontraba Vi, aumentando su velocidad de movimiento. Vi lo persiguió y consiguió darle otro golpe, dejándolo medio muerto. Nocturne usó destello, huyendo hacia su torre entre los súbditos.

"¡Vi, voy a lanzar el smite!" Informó la invocadora. Acto seguido, un trueno cayó del cielo, explotando sobre el campeón.

-¡Se escapa!

"Vi... Deja que la magia del red haga el resto..."

Nocturne se escabulló por la calle, desapareciendo entre las tinieblas de la guerra.

"Tres... Dos... Uno..."

-Has matado a un enemigo.-

-¡Looool! ¡Jajaja! ¡No jodas! ¡Jajaja!-Reía Vi descontroladamente mientras volvía a base.

"Has flipado, ¿eh?" comentó Sum, riendo también. "Vamos a base, te curas, compramos más cosas y a ayudar a Ezreal, que está en serios problemas."

Una vez más en la base, Sum sugirió a Vi desarrollar las botas de Mercurio y comprarse un Manto de Anulación de Magia adicional y una Armadura de Tela, puesto que iban a enfrentarse a Viktor.

. . .

"Invocador de Ezreal, deja a Viktor avanzar, Vi va a entrar con ulti" Advirtió Sum desde el arbusto superior de río de la línea del medio.

"Entendido."

"Intentaremos que Viktor gaste el Campo Gravitatorio y el Rayo, aprovecha la oportunidad para entrar cuando lo veas preciso."

Ezreal comenzó el señuelo. Cuando Viktor creía tenerlo sometido, Vi saltó de su arbusto y corrió hacia él, lanzando Asalto y lesiones. Cuando lo dejó en el suelo, lo embistió con Destruye Criptas. Viktor, asustado, usó sus habilidades, incapaz de frenar a la chica. Ezreal se teletransportó hacia el, lanzando energía con su guante. Vi estalló sus puños contra él, formando la onda expansiva. Finalmente, el invocador de Viktor lanzó destello hacia su torre, poniéndose a salvo. Ezreal lanzó su ataque definitivo hacia el lugar en por que, supuestamente, Viktor había escapado.

-Un enemigo ha sido derrotado-

-Buenísima jugada, Vi, me tenía contra las cuerdas.-Apremió Ezreal a la pelirrosa.

-No hay de qué, rubia.-Bromeó Vi, lanzándose río abajo en dirección línea inferior, viendo cómo Nocturne acechaba a Caitlyn.

Demasiado tarde, el fantasma lanzó Paranoia, tirándose de cabeza hacia Caitlyn y provocándole un grave daño. Leona fue hacia él y lo aturdió, dejando a la Sheriff margen para escapar, quien además arrojó la red con su rifle para retroceder y ralentizar al adversario. Vi llegó a tiempo. Sum usó Aplastamiento sobre Nocturne. Después, Vi se arrojó con Destruye Criptas, paralizándolo un momento, y rompió su armadura con la pasiva de Abolladuras. Taric aturdió a Vi para que Nocturne huyera, pero la espada de Leona no permitió su avance y fue ésta quien acabó con él.

Caitlyn volvió de la seguridad bajo su torre después de tomarse una poción y se enfrentó a Miss Fortune, que se escondía tras Taric. Vi y Leona se encargaron de éste, distrayéndolo de su trabajo como apoyo. Tras unos cuantos ataques básicos y un Pacificador de Piltover, la pelirroja se redujo a polvo. Un As en la Manga marcó como objetivo a Taric y lo destruyó.

-¡Asesinato doble!-

Pero para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, un enemigo se estaba teletransportando desde la línea superior al arbusto de río, pillando por sorpresa a las tres. Diana se dio cuenta e imitó al enemigo, yendo a ayudar a la línea inferior.

"Ezreal, aprovecha para tirar torre" sugirió Sum.

"Cuidado ahí abajo" dijo el invocador del explorador.

Una poderosa Riven llegó saltando y estalló su espada contra el suelo, levantando a sus enemigas por los aires. Leona hizo lo que pudo: la aturdió, la ralentizó con el hechizo de invocador, intercambió unos ataques básicos con ella... Pero murió. Diana, rabiosa, marcó a la noxiana con Impacto Creciente, fue hacia ella mientras Vi le rompía la armadura con Torrente Lunar y activó Cascada Pálida, cuyas tres lunas impactaron contra su objetivo, haciendo aparecer un escudo alrededor de su cuerpo.

Debido a su baja salud, Vi retrocedió, perseguida por una impulsiva Riven. Diana usó Lluvia de Luna, atrayendo a la noxiana hacia ella. Caitlyn, apenas con maná, disparó un número de veces hacia ella, sin poderse permitir lanzar su ataque definitivo, debido a que todavía le quedaba tiempo de enfriamiento.

"Vi, Diana se queda sin habilidades. Tienes que sacrificarte. Lánzate hacia ella con Destruye Criptas, yo tiraré el último aplastamiento y activas Fuerza Innecesaria. Morirás, pero feedearemos a una Diana y en late lo vamos a agradecer bastante". Ordenó Sum. Vi fue a cumplir su cometido. "Invocador de Caitlyn, llévala a base. No está en condiciones de luchar más..."

. . .

Vi había muerto por primera vez en la partida, pero sus asaltos fueron impecables y permitieron que Diana y Caitlyn mejoraran considerablemente, teniendo ventaja sobre el equipo enemigo. Ezreal y Viktor estaban igualados, y a Nocturne no le iba muy mal, pero Vi era mejor.

"Tenemos que tener cuidado con Viktor, se ha hecho ap tank y está poderoso. Tenemos que empezar con las teamfights en nada, así que preparaos".

El inventario de Vi contaba con un machete hechizado con el encantamiento "Guerrero", un rostro espiritual, un Randuin, unas botas de Mercurio, una Fuerza de Trinidad y una Capa de Fuego Solar. La jungla (incluida la del enemigo) y los frecuentes asaltos a otras líneas la habían permitido completar su equipo en media hora de batalla, no estaba mal. Caitlyn parecía ser la que más se divertía. Con un KDA de 20, 5, 9, gozaba de un inventario respetable. Una Sanguinaria, un Puñal de Sttatik, un Bailarín Espectral, un Filo Infinito y unas Botas Berseker, además de unas Últimas Palabras para borrar tanques del mapa. Leona portaba una Coraza de Montaraz, una Piedra de Visión de Rubí, un Randuin, unos Tabis de Ninja y un Medallón de Solari, además de otro Cinturón de Gigante, preparado para construir una Capa de Fuego Solar.

Diana y Ezreal contaban ambos con una Gorra Mortal de Rabadón. Diana, además, acababa de comprar la Perdición del Liche y un Presagio de Randuin, además de las Botas de Hechicero.

Todos estaban listos para partir.

. . .

La jugada salió perfecta y ganaron la batalla. Vi y la Lunari se lanzaron hacia Miss Fortune, cuyo equipo le hacía la front line. Terminaron con ella en un santiamén, y también se llevaron la muerte de Viktor con algo más de dificultad. Leona protegía a Caitlyn y Ezreal, que disparaban tras ella, mientras Vi volvía a base malherida. Con fuerzas retomadas, Vi volvió a la pelea y terminó con Nocturne, y ayudó a Caitlyn a asesinar a Taric y a Riven.

-Aniquilados-

No fue difícil destruir el nexo enemigo.

La vuelta a la sala de campeones estuvo envuelta en felicitaciones y alagos. Vi, Caitlyn y Ezreal salieron del cuarto charlando amistosamente hacia el Salón de Ánimas, desde donde invocaban únicamente los Espíritus Finales en busca de Sum.

-Lo has hecho genial.-Dijo una voz a las espaldas de la Lunari cuando la sala se vació.

-Tú tampoco has estado mal, Solari.-Respondió con voz monótona, retirando con cuidado su armadura para colocarse la túnica.

-Ya...-Leona se sentó en el banco de piedra anexo a la pared.- Diana, estoy harta de esto. He estado en muchas guerras, no me importa luchar contra quien sea... Pero no contra ti.

Diana guardó silencio y se quedó estática.

-Los ancianos se equivocaron, cometieron un error.-Admitió la mujer más grande.- ¿Por qué sólo el Sol puede tener poderes? La Luna también es imprescindible en muchos cambios del mundo. En las mareas del océano, en el crecimiento de las plantas, en el instinto de los animales... Tenías derecho a creer y estudiar la cultura lunar, de hecho opino que los solari también deberían tener a la Luna en cuenta, pero están cegados por el Sol...

-No te intentes hacer la buena conmigo...-La cortó Diana con una mirada venenosa.- Eso no cambiará que los solari me castigaran y me intentaran aniquilar... ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando iban a cortarme el cuello?

-Diana, perdóname.-Murmuró Leona, acercándose a ella.- No me enteré hasta el día siguiente. Nadie me dijo nada hasta que se encontraron los cadáveres de los ancianos. Te comenzaron a culpar de lo sucedido, que los asesinastes por hereje y por placer personal. Puedo jurar que nunca me lo creí. Diana, estuve diez años buscando pruebas que demostraran tu inocencia, pero los sabios lo han destruido todo para encubrirse.

-¿Y por qué continúas con ellos? ¡¿Por qué sigues al lado de gente mezquina?!

-No estoy de su lado, todo lo contrario. Si no he rechazado aún mi puesto de Elegida, es por el pueblo. La gente de la aldea no es culpable del proceder de los sabios, ellos creen en mí... Yo sólo les quiero proteger y ayudar porque son humildes y las guerras son crueles.-Replicó Leona.

-Rakkor está plagado de guerreros, no te necesitan para que los defiendas.-Se quejó la otra, volviéndose a girar.

-No todos son guerreros en Rakkor, también hay familias de campesinos que en su vida han visto una espada de cerca, y quiero que siga igual. Los guerreros son demasiado devotos como para que les arrebaten su motivación para luchar: El Elegido. En el momento en el que yo desapareciera, el miedo inundaría sus corazones, y les necesitamos para proteger el Monte Targon de las continuas amenazas extranjeras.

Diana siguió escéptica, dando la espalda a la Solari. Ésta se levantó de la banqueta de piedra y se acercó a ella. La lunari comenzó a sentirse incómoda por la cercanía de la otra.

-Hay otro motivo por el que no abandoné a los solaris y por el que entré a la Liga, pero eso nadie lo sabe, pero eso va a cambiar.-Comenzó Leona.- Siendo la Elegida del Sol, tengo el privilegio de acceder a los archivos del Templo. Allí es donde he estado investigando tu caso durante años. Podría haber pedido ayuda a la Sheriff de Piltover, pero corría el riesgo de que los sabios se enteraran. Era algo de lo que sólo yo podía ocuparme. Al darme cuenta de que unos informes inculpando a una lunari sólo podrían desinformar, decidí unirme a la Liga y seguir reuniendo información. Sé que sólo te defendiste, Diana. No hiciste nada malo. Luchaste por aquello en lo que creías, y ese es motivo suficiente para que los solari se pusieran en tu contra.

-¿Por qué?-Leona podría jurar que escuchó a la guerrera sollozar.- ¿Por qué intentas demostrar mi inocencia?

Leona se sentó junto a ella y confirmó sus sospechas: la lunari estaba llorando. La Eligida se acercó un poco más a ella y limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Porque el paso del tiempo no ha podido borrarte de mi corazón, Diana.-Confesó Leona, al fin.- Te sigo queriendo. No he podido olvidarte.

. . .

-¡Joder, Sum! ¡Invocas que da gusto!-Exclamó Vi después de soltar su jarra de cerveza con un sonoro golpe en la mesa.- ¡En serio, ser invocada por ti ha sido distinto a otros invocadores! Es como... ¡Un orgasmo de tres cuartos de hora!

Sum casi escupe a presión su cerveza sobre todos los presentes mientras Ezreal y Caitlyn reían.

-No será para tonto, joder.-Dijo Sum, limpiándose con una servilleta la bebida que se había derramado de su boca.- Un orgasmo, dice...

-¡Que sí, que sí! ¡Y de los buenos!-Siguió la pelirrosa.- Encima lo has hecho que te cagas, he terminado con un KDA de 12, 3 y 25. A ver, que conmigo es normal tener un KDA cojonudo, ¡Pero ha sido fantástico!

-Exageras...-Sum desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del bar, evitando las risas del resto mientras llevaba a sus labios la bebida dorada.- Como si los invocadores de Caitlyn o el de Leona no lo hubieran hecho cojonudamente.

-No, es cierto, Sum. Los has hecho de fábula.-Comentó Ezreal muy contento.- Si no llega a ser por ti y Vi, Viktor me hubiera partido en dos más de una vez.

Notaron como Sum abría los ojos como platos e ignoraba su jarra por completo mientras miraba la entrada del local. El resto siguió su ángulo de visión, y tampoco creyeron lo que estaban viendo.

-Hala, no me jodas...-Dijo Vi sorprendida.

-¿Acaban de entrar Leona y Diana juntas o es que ya estoy borracha?-Cuestionó Caitlyn, incrédula.

-No, no, yo solo llevo cuatro jarras y también lo estoy viendo...-Respondió la vigilante.

-Directamente, ¡¿Diana acaba de entrar en un bar?!-Preguntó el explorador impactado.

Las otras tres lo miraron extrañadas.

-¿En serio lo que más te impresiona de ésto es que Diana entre en un bar?-Dijo Sum al rubio.

-No sé, esa mujer es repelente hasta decir "basta", que se encuentre en una zona donde se reúnen más de un ser humano ya es raro...

-¡EH, EH, EH! ¡Os estáis perdiendo lo mejor!-Exclamó Vi.

Cuando miraron hacia la barra, Leona había rodeado la cintura con un brazo a la lunari y le hablaba sonriente mientras ésta se sonrojaba. Y después, para remate, le dio un corto beso en los labios. Todo el bar las miraba asombrados. Hasta hacía unas horas escasas, la Lunari quería masacrar a Leona. Ahora, estaba sucediéndose el "Eclipse", pero de una forma distinta a la que todos esperaban...

-Aquí hay tomate...-Rió Riven en la mesa de al lado, mirando a ambas.

-Por fin dejaron sus diferencias atrás...-Suspiró aliviada Soraka, que se encontraba al otro lado.

-¡Eh! ¡Leona, Diana!-Las llamó Vi desde su mesa.- ¡Veníos con nosotros!

La cabeza de Diana parecía que iba a estallar de la cantidad de sangre que se había agolpado en sus mejillas.

-Riven, Soraka, ¿qué hacéis ahí marginadas?-Preguntó Sum a las chicas.- Veníos aquí, coño. A la siguiente ronda invito yo.

Una vez formado el grupo, Vi alzó su jarra de cerveza.

-¡Un brindis por "El Eclipse"!-Gritó, ya con su séptima consumición y con el alcohol haciendo mella en su proceder.

"¡Por El Eclipse!"


	15. Chapter 15

**YEHEEEEEEYYYY! Bueno, he escrito este capítulo a las cinco de la mañana en un móvil, y lo he enviado a mi correo para meterlo en el Pc. Como remate, lo he corregido con unas cuantas cervezas encima, así que no sé cómo estará xDD espero que con esto se aclare el lapsus temporal entre Vi y Caitlyn, ya sabéis, eso de que llevan 10 años conociéndose xD Ya no puedo seguir mencionando comentaristas porque, para mi asombro, ya sois muchos xDD y la verdad es que me alegro de que os guste y os entretenga porque no tenía ni idea de que un fic con un OC fuera a gustar tanto.**

**Hay un comentario que he leído que preguntaba, decepcionado, por qué no aparecía un LeonaxPantheon. Bueh, eres un lector y tienes derecho a recibir información como tal si me preguntas. Es que lo siento, pero me pidieron antes el DianaxLeona xDDD y si te soy sincera, tengo mayor tendencia hacia el yuri, y este fic fue creado para satisfacer necesidades yuri :x siento haberte decepcionado, de verdad, espero que esta respuesta sea satisfactoria para ti y que igualmente te guste lo que escribo aunque no apoye el LeonaxPantheon TT TT Lo siento...**

**Otra duda fue la de Jinx al volver a ser invocada... Ok, con el paso del fic, irás obteniendo información acerca del tema. No puedo pasarme de brusca con los saltos temporales xDD Y lo de Taric... Bueno, una Brian somnolienta escribiendo en un móvil no transmite mucha confianza xDD y más si recientemente he estado estudiando historia, donde un general musulmán se llamaba "Tariq", con "q". Efectivamente, "Taric" del lol se escribe con "c". Disculpas si te ha molestado ^^'**

**Yyyyy lo de las cochinadas entre personajes... No sé si podré hacerlo en Rated T xDDD pero si de repente véis que mi fic cambia a rated M, haceos una idea xDD Será porque probablemente, el lemon esté cerca :P Así que andaos con ojo xDDD**

**DarkUnicorn: Vivo en Segovia temporalmente... somos prácticamente vecinas xD y me vas a representar la escena de "eclipse"? :OOOOO plz xDD si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo xDD  
**

**Por lo demás, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo :D A leer!**

* * *

Sum tenía pisado el acelerador a fondo. El todoterreno surcaba las calles de Piltover a toda velocidad. Hacía quince minutos que había recibido la llamada desesperada de Caitlyn, quien se encontraba en el hospital. Por lo visto, Vi se había lanzado de lleno y en solitario contra una horda de traficantes. Consiguió reducir a la mayoría, pero los criminales restantes la dispararon, cayendo sobre ella una intensa lluvia de balas. Su escudo había logrado protegerla de la mayoría, pero las de mayor calibre y las esquirlas de las pequeñas consiguieron herirla y ahora estaba en quirófano debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

La vecina aparcó de cualquier manera en la zona trasera del centro sanitario y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el ala de Urgencias. Había dejado a Jinx durmiendo en su apartamento, no había querido llevársela a ese lugar lleno de desesperación y dolor.

Entró en la sala de espera. Caitlyn estaba de pie, apurando sus uñas con los dientes. Y lloraba. Lloraba como nunca Sum vio llorar a nadie. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y cansados, rodeados de ojeras. Natural, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Cuando la Sheriff reparó en la chica, fue hacia ella y abrazó su cuerpo con sus finos brazos. Sum correspondió, estrujándola contra ella.

-¡Es idiota, Sum!-Sollozó contra su pecho, agarrándose a la chaqueta de las más alta.-¡Le dije que no se lanzara! ¡Se lo dije! ¡Maldita y estúpida Vi!

-Shh... Tranquila, tranquila...-Le intentó relajar la muchacha, acariciándola el pelo.- Seguro que se salva, ya la conoces...

-C-como no lo logre... Yo...

-No pienses en eso.-La interrumpió la vecina.- Estás demasiado cansada, Cait, necesitas dormir.

Sum la arrastró hasta los sillones de la sala, donde se sentó y puso una mano en su regazo.

-Échate aquí. Cuando salga, te avisaré, ¿vale? Tienes que descansar.-Siguió la chica.

Caitlyn obedeció y se echó en el sofá, acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de Sum. Ésta se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciar lentamente su pelo.

Los párpados de la Sheriff comenzaron a pesar y se cerraron solos.

_Una preciosa adolescente caminaba por el barrio bajo de Piltover, disfrazada con una gabardina negra que ocultaba su cuerpo de las miradas lujuriosas de los criminales que solían morar la zona. Buscaba a alguien específicamente, necesitaba hablar con esa persona, llegar a un trato._

_Ignoraba que su atuendo no había logrado hacerla pasar desapercibida de los ojos de un par de hombres, que la seguían de cerca, con cautela y sigilo._

_Caitlyn había logrado que el cuerpo de policía aceptase tenerla entre sus filas como aprendiz, y como tal, tenía derecho a acceder a los informes policiales que se guardaban en los archivos. Estuvo investigando varios casos, la mayoría resueltos finalmente por ella, pero sólo uno llamaba completamente su atención. Una muchacha de metro setenta, de quince años y pelo rosa, había estado atacando a otros criminales durante meses con unos guantes mecánicos reciclados de un robot minero. Nunca dijo su nombre, pero la llamaban "Vi" al tenerlo tatuado en la cara._

_La información obtenida afirmaba con seguridad que esta chica accedía a su refugio a través del estrecho callejón sin salida en el que Caitlyn se había aventurado. No encontró ninguna puerta en las paredes de los raidos edificios, ni tampoco ventanas accesibles desde las que se pudieran entrar, ni siquiera subiéndose a los contenedores de basura allí situados._

_-Vaya, vaya, mirad lo que tenemos aquí...-Dijo una voz con sorna a las espaldas de la adolescente, sobresaltándola.- Pero qué muchachita tan floreciente..._

_-Dime, preciosa, ¿te has perdido?-Dijo uno de los tres hombres que bloqueaban cualquier posibilidad de escape de Caitlyn.- ¿Por qué no vienes a tomarte una copa con nosotros antes de llamar a tu papi para que venga a buscarte?_

_La joven retrocedía los pasos que los otros avanzaban hasta toparse con el muro de ladrillos. Su cerebro comenzó a sudar ideas intentando darle la vuelta al problema, pero no hallaba la forma de huir. Aquellos cerdos estaban a punto de tocar su cuerpo, justo cuando los contenedores de basura reventaron y de la nada apareció la persona a la que estaba buscando._

_-¿Qué pasa, perros viejos?-Gruñó aquella muchacha con monstruosos guantes, acercándose amenazadoramente a los hombres.- ¿Habéis salido a cazar la comida?_

_-Hostias...-Susurró uno de ellos, temeroso.- Es esa niña que se dedica a cargarse a los criminales..._

_-Sí... Escuché que mató a puñetazos a Johny el Sucio...-Murmuró el otro, temblando._

_-Pues a mí no me da ningún miedo.-Escupió el que parecía ser el líder de los tres.- El Sucio tendría que ser un incompetente para dejarse matar por una cría como ella. Somos tres, ¿qué va a hacernos con unos guantes que pesan más que ella? La habladuría de los cobardes es lo que ha hecho que los demás crean que es fuerte. Seguro que se hunde de un tortazo si..._

_Los tres cayeron al suelo después de que el éste temblara con un puñetazo de la pelirrosa, que formó un cráter en el concreto. Al intentarse levantar, el líder fue golpeado bestialmente con un puño férreo, causándole hemorragias que hicieron que sangrara por todos los orificios de su cabeza. Los otros dos huyeron de la escena. La chica de los guantes se quedó mirando con los brazos en jarras al líder._

_-¿Perdona? ¿Quién se ha hundido de un tortazo?-Se burló con saña._

_Miró a la otra muchacha._

_-Más te vale que salgas de aquí, niña rica. Ésto está plagado de violadores.-Informó la pelirrosa.- Lo siento, pero en los barrios bajos de Piltover lo más parecido a un centro comercial es el ultramarinos de la esquina, así que yo que tu me iba a otra parte a dejarme la pasta de tus papis._

_-Yo no he venido buscando un sitio donde "dejar la pasta de mis papis".-Replicó Caitlyn, molesta._

_-¿Y a qué has venido, entonces?_

_-Busco a alguien de por aquí que quizás tú conozcas._

_Vi la miró extrañada._

_-¿Y a quién buscas?_

_-A ti._

-Cait... ¡Caitlyn! ¡Despierta, ya ha salido!-Escuchó una voz difusa.

Caitlyn abrió costosamente los ojos y recordó de golpe dónde se encontraba y el por qué de su estancia allí. Se puso en pie como un resorte al ver la camilla salir de la sala de operaciones con una joven pelirrosa vendada hasta la saciedad, dormida profundamente y con la mascarilla de oxígeno ocultando su cara. Parecía tan frágil en aquel estado...

-Vi... ¡Vi! ¡Vi!-La castaña intentó ir hacia ella, gritando su nombre y volviendo a dejar que sus lágrimas rabiosas fluyeran.

-¡Caitlyn! ¡Para! ¡Tranquilízate!-Exclamó Sum, reteniéndola.

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡Déjame ir con ella!

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Caitlyn, cállate! ¡Estamos en un hospital! ¡Como no te tranquilices, uso la fuerza!-Amenazó Sum, sujetándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

Tras un momento observándose, ambas agitadas, la expresión de la vecina se relajó y atrajo a la Sheriff hacia ella, abrazándola.

-Lo siento... Yo también quiero asegurarme de que está bien, ¿vale? Pero debemos tener paciencia, tiene que pasar por rehabilitación unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?-Susurró, con la voz rasgada pero tranquila.- Iré a hablar con el médico, a ver cómo ha ido la operación. Sólo espérame aquí.

Caitlyn asintió, secándose las lágrimas. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, derrotada.

Sum se dirigió hacia el sanitario que salía de la sala de operaciones, retirándose los guantes de látex manchados con sangre. Intercambiaron una gran cantidad de palabras, gesticulando con las manos. Por los gestos, Caitlyn supuso que los mayores daños que Vi había recibido residían en las costillas y en el abdomen, además de la parte superior de ambos brazos. Sum volvió sonriente.

-Caitlyn... Todo ha quedado en un susto...-Informó la muchacha, volviendo a respirar.-Dicen que en una hora podrás entrar a verla.

Caitlyn se dejó escurrir en el asiento, suspirando aliviada. Era una de las mejores noticias que había recibido en su vida. Superaba con creces su ascenso a Sheriff.

-Dios...-Resolló la castaña con los ojos cerrados.- Si no la han matado esos traficantes... Lo haré yo en cuanto despierte...

-Vamos, Cait, como si no hubiera hecho cosas parecidas durante todo el tiempo que os llevais conociendo y nunca le has hecho nada...-Se burló Sum sonriente, sentándose a su lado.

Caitlyn apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la vecina.

-No entiendo cómo he podido acabar tan enamorada de esa idiota...

-Creo que ha cambiado demasiado tu mundo.

. . .

Tras la hora de rigor, el cuerpo dormido de Vi fue transladado a una habitación privada de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. El alto rango de Caitlyn le permitió acceder, pero Sum debió esperar fuera.

Caitlyn no reconocía a Vi en aquel estado. Tan vulnerable, tan tranquila... Como si nada hubiera pasado. Cerró la puerta tras ella y apoyó la espalda en la madera unos segundos, observando con detenimiento a la paciente. Se acercó lentamente a la camilla donde reposaba y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Con las yemas de los dedos acarició con suavidad la serena cara de la pelirrosa. "Cuando despierte y se de cuenta de los tubos que tiene en la nariz, se va a poner hecha una fiera..." pensó, sonriendo tristemente, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos negativos que le proyectaban imágenes horribles sobre la muerte que hubiera podido tener su pareja. Llevó su mano a la de Vi y entrelazó los dedos, sintiendo el aliviante calor de un cuerpo vivo. Caitlyn se inclinó despacio sobre la pelirrosa, acercando sus labios a los de ella. Se detuvo, dudosa, durante unos segundos antes de establecer contacto total. Fue un beso suave, calmado, una tímida y larga caricia. Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, cayendo en la cara de Vi.

-Es imposible quererte tanto...-Sollozó Caitlyn, apoyando su frente en la de ella.- Maldita idiota...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey hey hey! Os dejé un tiempo descuidados, amigos, lo siento. Recordad, voy a una escuela de artes, expulso proyectos por los poros (eeeh poros :O). Así que como era la semana de examenes y entregas, llevo casi un mes volviendome loca (o alcoholizándome, todo se diga) así que siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Aqui os vengo con un capitulo bien tocho (tendra faltas ortograficas y errores gramaticales como todos los capitulos que escribo con el movil, pero será legible) espero que os guste!**_

* * *

-Eres imbécil. Ésta no te la perdono.-Le recriminó la Sheriff dando la espalda a la camilla, intentando ocultar las lágrimas de emoción.

Hacía unos minutos que Caitlyn había llegado al hospital, después de una larga carrera con el coche en la que poco respetó las normas de tráfico. La llamada informativa se había efectuado cerca de las doce del mediodía, en la que transmitieron a la dueña de Piltover la buena nueva: Vi había despertado y había salido, después de casi dos meses, del limbo entre la vida y la muerte. En menos de media hora estaba en recepción exigiendo el número de habitación a la que habían transladado a su compañera.

Volver a ver sus ojos azules, vivos y juguetones, dio un vuelco al corazón de Caitlyn. Una sonrisa y un saludo débil con los dedos de su mano entubada por una vía intravenosa. Tuvo que resistir el deseo de abalanzarse sobre ella y comerla a besos entre lágrimas y sonrisas aliviadas. En lugar de eso, le dio la espalda y ocultó sus sentimientos.

Vi sonrió ante la pataleta. Conocía muy bien a la Sheriff, su orgullo era legendario. Aunque la pelirrosa no podía culparla, ella también era un orgullosa de primera. Tendió la mano hacia su jefa, con la palma hacia arriba. Carraspeó suavemente para despertar sus cuerdas vocales, llamando así la atenció de Caitlyn, que se volvió para mirar su mano.

-Cait...-Murmuró con la voz ronca. Sólo quería sentir el calor de sus dedos.

Aquella petición de intenciones tiernas y puras no pudo ser rechazada. La Sheriff dio un paso hacia ella y extendió la mano. Sus dedos se rozaron y Vi afirmó su agarre con un débil apretón, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto.

-Menos mal...-Murmuró la pelirrosa con la voz dormida.- Pensaba que jamás volvería a coger tu mano...

Otro golpe directo al corazón de la castaña. No lograba comprender cómo lo hacía Vi para pasar de un extremo a otro de su personalidad, cómo podía aquella mujer acumular tantas facetas. Era ardiente, pero tierna. Violenta, pero dulce. Valiente, pero sus temores eran los mismos que sufriría un niño de cinco años. Miedo a estar sola, miedo a no ser querida por la única persona que realmente la importaba.

-Perdóname...-Pronunció quedamente la vigilante, mirándola a los ojos.

De repente, todo el orgullo de Caitlyn volvió a inundarla, dejando a un lado la ternura del momento.

-He dicho que no será tan fácil.

-Te prometo que seré buena...

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Vi era una niña. Una niña adorable, todo debía decirse. Noble y con la sencillez del mecanismo de un chupete, Vi era grande por fuera y pequeña por dentro. Era un amor de persona y la Sheriff volvió a comprender por qué se enamoró de ella mientras la pelirrosa la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado.

-Tú no eres buena ni cuando duermes.- Dijo la Sheriff sin saber que sonreía.

Vi la devolvió la sonrisa. La había perdonado.

-Voy a llamar al hermano de Sum.-Caitlyn desvió la mirada, sonrojada.-Me ha dicho que no le importa cuidar de ti.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya me dan el alta? ¿Y cómo que el hermano de Sum?

-Vi, llevas en coma seis semanas. Las heridas están casi cerradas, ya puedes terminar la recuperación en casa.-La respondió la castaña con el teléfono al oído.- Y ahora te cuento lo de su hermano... ¿Eddy? Sí, soy yo... ¿Está tu hermana en casa?... Sí, está despierta... Sí, ¿verdad?... ¿Puedes venir a por ella ahora?... Vale... Vale... Sí... Muchas gracias, Eddy. Os voy a terminar debiendo la vida a este paso. Hasta ahora.

Caitlyn colgó la llamada y se guardó el teléfono en la correa de su cinturón.

-Edward viene en seguida a por ti. Me quedaré hasta que venga.-Informó Caitlyn.

-¡¿Y cual de los dos hermanos de Sum ha venido?! ¡¿El del monte Targon o el de Aguas Estancadas?! ¡¿Por qué el universo espera a que entre en coma para que pase de todo?!

-Eh, eh, tranquila.-La silenció Caitlyn, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.- Recuerda que estamos en un hospital...

-Sí, -Dijo una voz cascada al otro lado de la cortina que separaba las camillas de los pacientes.- recuérdalo.

-Lo siento...-Se disculpó Vi a su compañero de cuarto en un susurro lo suficiente audible para que el otro se enterara.

-Además,-Continuó Caitlyn, usando su tono de interiores y acercándose a la pelirrosa.- me alegro de que el universo me haya devuelto a mi chica...

Y cerró el beso que Vi llevaba esperando desde que despertó.

-Mmmh...-Gruñó la oficial después de la caricia.- Cuando me cure del todo te voy a dejar seca...

Caitlyn se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior, hambrienta. Dos meses sin Vi habían hecho mella, aunque todavía no hubieran ido más allá de los besos y caricias atrevidas.

-Ahora, cuéntame lo del hermano de Sum.

-Por lo visto, llevaban años escribiéndose.-Comenzó Caitlyn.- Cuando Sum llegó a Piltover huyendo de Freljord tras un ataque enemigo que arrasaría su poblado, tendría once o doce años. Estuvo casi un lustro vagabundeando y viviendo de la calle. Después, consiguió trabajo a los dieciseis años en una fábrica de ruedas de caucho. Así, logró establecerse un tiempo después al en tu bloque y comenzó a investigar hasta que dio con el paradero de Edward Vogel, su hermano. Por lo visto, éste había logrado llegar hasta el otro lado del Monte Targon y se hizo ganadero. Estuvieron mandándose cartas hasta que hace poco, Ed le dijo que un cuerpo expedicionario de noxianos habían saqueado y destruido su granja. Sum no podía dejar a su hermano así, sin nada, y le ofreció cobijo. Están ahorrando para que el chico pueda comprarse unas tierras en la zona rural de Piltover y volver a empezar. Te caerá bien, es un amor de chico.

-Flipo con la movida...-Murmuró Vi.

Sonaron tres golpes firmes en la puerta de la habitación y después ésta se abrió. Sum asomó por ella.

-Buenas tardes, dormilona.-Dijo sonriente la muchacha, entrando y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la pelirrosa.

Detrás de ella entró un chico alto, delgado y paliducho, pelirrojo y pecoso.

Sum abrazó con cuidado a la pelirrosa.

-Estás apalomimada, pedazo de mema...-Susurró Sum en su oído.

-Shhh...-Chistó suavemente Vi, acaricianso su espalda.- Los orcos no hablan...

Cuando se separaron, el chico delgaducho se acercó a la cama, entre las tres mujeres.

-Éste es mi hermano, Ed. El te cuidará todo el tiempo que sea necesario.-Dijo Sum, incorporándose y señalando al muchacho.- Eddy, esta es Vi, la bola de demolición más famosa de Runaterra.

-No te pases, trompetera...-Se quejó Vi.

-Por fin nos conocemos.-Habló por primera vez el chaval, con el fuerte acento de las tierras del Este mezclado con rastros freljorianos.- Mi hermana me ha hablado sobre ti en sus cartas, me alegro mucho de que te tenga por vecina.

-Créeme, hermano, la que se tiene que alegrar de tenerme de vecina es ella...-Bromeó Sum.

-Sí, eso es cierto.-Corroboró la Sheriff.

-Iros todos a tomar por culo...-Blasfemó la pelirrosa, picada.

-Bueno, pues llamemos a la enfermera para que la prepare para llevárnosla.-Dijo Ed, intentando parar el alboroto que estaban armando. Bastante mal les estaba mirando ya el paciente del otro lado de la cortina, quien la había apartado justo para ese propósito.

. . .

-Sum, bájame, parezco idiota...-Murmuró avergonzada Vi, dándose cuenta de cómo los pacientes, enfermeros y médicos del pasillo las miraban y reían.

-Verás, ¿recuerdas cuando le casqué a Jinx la cabeza en mi apartamento y viniste a ver lo que había pasado?-Preguntó Sum, reafirmando a Vi en sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia la salida del edificio.- Caitlyn fue testigo, estuviste correteando conmigo encima y aplastándome un buen rato. ¿Me bajaste cuando te lo pedí? No. Así que "ea, ea, nena. Ea, ea".

-En cuanto pueda te vuelvo a partir las piernas...-Respondió Vi ofuscada mientras Sum la acunaba como un bebé.

Llegaron al coche de la vecina, el hermano abrió la puerta y ayudó a Sum a colocar a la pelirrosa en el asiento trasero.

-Bueno, chicos, me vuelvo al trabajo.-Dijo Caitlyn, despidiéndose de ellos.

-Por favor, venga a cenar con nosotros esta noche.-Ofreció Edward a la castaña.

-Por supuesto, tengo que pasar más tiempo con cierta comatosa...-Caitlyn dirigió una mirada asesina a Vi, que se estremeció en el asiento del todoterreno.

-Vamos, Cait, no seas rencorosa con tu amorcito...-Espetó Edward, consiguiendo que la Sheriff apartara la mirada.- Que te vaya muy bien en el trabajo y te sea leve.

Cuando la Sheriff se fue a su elegante deportivo y se marchó, Sum se puso al volante y arrancó el coche.

-Usch, me siento atrás, ¿vale?-Informó el pelirrojo, sentándose junto a Vi y cerrando la puerta.- No es plan de dejarla marginada.

-Oído cocina.-Respondió Sum, pisando el embrague y metiendo la primera marcha.

-Hablando de cocina, ¿qué te podemos hacer para comer, grandullona?-Preguntó Edward después de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad.-Seguro que estás muerta de hambre.

-Recuerda lo que dijo el médico, Eddy. Dieta blanda. No dejes que ella elija la comida, que es una bestia.-Advirtió Sum desde el volante.

-Exagerada...-Murmuró la pelirrosa.

-¡Los cojones "exagerada"! ¿Qué pasó la última vez que te invité a pillar comida del burguer?-Exclamó Sum.- Ed, cuatro hamburguesas DE MENÚ, tres de patatas grandes, tres rollos de pollo y un cubo de nuggets más la bebida. Y volviendo a casa se tragó un durum como sus guantes de grande. Y se quedó con hambre la cabrona. En serio, puedes confiar en ella para cualquier cosa, pero en la comida entra en modo agujero negro y nadie puede con ella.

-Sí, vale, cierto. Tengo un "problemilla" con la comida...-Admitió la pelirrosa.

-"Uno", dice...-Contratacó Sum.

-Déjame terminar, "Uschi".-La cortó Vi con una risita, provocando que Sum pisara furiosa el acelerador y las revoluciones del motor produjeran un temible rugido.- Tengo varios problemas con la comida, pero prometo controlarme.

-No preocuparse, yo cuidaré de que así sea, señorita.-Añadió Ed.- Como te pille comiendo más de lo debido, te corto en rodajas y te sirvo para cenar.

-Cierto. Si yo soy la loca de la escopeta, mi hermano es el loco del machete. Mucho ojo con él, Vi.

-Dios, pero entre qué par de perturbados me han metido...-Pensó la pelirrosa en voz alta, llevándose una mano a la cara.

-Bueno, habló aquí la que reventó un coche con mi cuerpo.

-Hala, ¿eso hizo?-Preguntó impresionado Edward.

-Y no solo eso. Sus herramientas de trabajo son dos guantes hextech de por lo menos cuarenta kilos cada uno...

-Setenta.-Interrumpió Vi.

-¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡¿Setenta ya?!

-¿Qué? Los nuevos amortiguadores pesan lo suyo...

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Te puedes imaginar lo que hace con una cosa de esas en cada brazo?!-Preguntó Sum, aparcando el coche delante de la residencia.

-Pues moler a ostias, ¿qué más va a hacer?-Respondió su hermano, abriendo la puerta y ayudando a Vi a salir.- Vamos, "Pisoni*". Que te voy a tener a cuerpo de reina.

. . .

-Ya estamos en casa.-Anunció la vecina tras abrir la puerta de su piso.

-Estoy en la mesa de trabajo.-Contestó una voz desde algún lado de la casa.

-Va, Ed, espérame en la cocina y pela algunas patatas.-Pidió la chica.

-Venga.

Una vez el chico se fue a la cocina, Vi se sentó en el sofá del salón mientras Sum recogía algunos apuntes de la mesa.

-Jinx y yo dormiremos en mi cuarto, y tú viviras en el de Jinx, ¿de acuerdo?-Informó la muchacha.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Hemos metido otra cama en tu cuarto y dormirá contigo. No te preocupes, no le interesa sexualmente ningún ser vivo y es muy noble.

-¡Soy asexual!-Se escuchó desde la cocina.

-Eres un loco.-Dijo Sum, dirigiéndose a donde estaba su hermano.

Se cerró la puerta de la cocina e inmediatamente salió Jinx de la habitación de Sum.

-¡Hola Vi!-Saludó calurosamente, dando un abrazo a la pelirrosa.-¡Me alegro de que estés bien!

-Me descoloca un poco que me des un abrazo después de haberte tirado dos años escandalizando Piltover...-Gruñó Vi cuando Jinx se separó y se sentó a su lado.

-Me alegro de no recordar nada de eso. Bastante culpable me siento ya con lo que me ha contado Sum... Me dice que no me preocupe, que he cambiado... Pero...

Vi se sintió culpable de haberle dicho eso. Iba a responder algo para consolarla, pero Jinx siguió hablando.

-¡Pero desde que estoy con Sum, todo ha ido a mejor! Hace unas semanas, nos pusimos a dibujar tonterías en la mesa de proyectos de su cuarto. Le gustaron tanto mis dibujos que se los enseñó a un amigo de su universidad cuyo padre trabaja en una compañía de animación, y éste a su vez se los mostró al director de planta de dicha empresa, y recientemente me han admitido como aprendiz durante dos años. Me han dicho que cuando acabe el plazo, harán recomendaciones a otras compañías de animación y publicidad, y que si no me aceptan me harán fija en esta.-Relató Jinx emocionada.- Uschi ha hecho mucho por mí, le debo tanto...

Vi estaba sorprendida. No sabía que Sum tuviera tantos contactos, y mucho menos que la ex-psicópata tuviera dotes artísticas. Notó cómo a Jinx se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez que mencionaba Sum por su nombre de pila. Aquella mirada le resultaba familiar... Era la misma que ponía Caitlyn cuando estaban juntas...

-Jinx,-La interrumpió Vi.- ¿te gusta Sum?

Jinx se quedó en silencio, mirando a Vi sonrojada.

-Bueno, ella y yo...

-¡Tengo una patata y no dudaré en usarla!-Se escuchó a Ed desde la cocina.

-¡En guardia, tirano!-Exclamó Sum.-¡Tu era de villanía ha tocado a su fin!

-¡Esta cocina es demasiado pequeña para los dos!

A continuación, se escucharon golpes en el cuarto que los hermanos ocupaban, hasta que destacó uno especialmente fuerte.

-¡¿Me acabas de dar con una patata en la cara?!-Se quejó Sum.

-¡Ajá! ¡El mal triunfará! No eres más que... ¡AAUCH! ¡Me has dado en el ojo, report!

-¿Quieres ver en qué otro ojo te puedo dar?

-¡Blasfemia, una falocéntrica en los tiempos que corren!

-¡Ed! ¡Que no me hagas twerk!

Vi empezó a reírse. Era incapaz de imaginarse lo que estaban haciendo los dos hermanos.

-Y así todo el santo día...-Suspiró Jinx, levantándose del sofá para dirigirse a al cuarto de Sum.

-Espera, Jinx.-La frenó Vi.- No has respondido a mi pregunta...

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Estás enamorada se Sum?

Jinx rió amablemente, mirando a Vi con la felicidad llenando su rostro.

-¿No te lo ha dicho? Sum y yo somos pareja.

* * *

_***"Pisoni": en un capítulo de "The Simpsons", Bart adopta a un elefante y le llama "Pisoni" (de apisonadora) debido a las tendencias destructivas de la bestia. Vi, una bestia con tendencias destructivas.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueh! Siento la tardanza. Agradezco a todos vuestra lectura, de corazón. He de decir que mi fic ha caído en un bucle de rutina algo odiosa y tonta, pero eso cambiará pronto, ya veréis por qué ;) a leer!**

* * *

-¡Jinx! ¿Está Robin contigo?-Vociferó Sum desde la cocina a la muchacha que se hallaba en su cuarto.

-Sí, ¿por?-Respondió con el mismo tono.

-No se la hemos presentado a Vi.-Dijo Sum, saliendo al salón secándose las manos con un paño.- Robin te va a encantar, Vi. Es simpatiquísima y muy sociable.

-Em... ¿Quién narices es Robin y como es que no la he escuchado hablar todavía?-Preguntó Vi confusa, sentada en el sofá con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

-Ahora lo verás...-Dijo Jinx saliendo del cuarto y yendo hacia Sum. Después, miró hacia la puerta por la que había salido.- ¡Robin! ¡Ven a saludar a Vi!

Se escuchó movimiento en la habitación de la dueña de la casa. Al momento, lo que parecía ser un cachorro de lobo asomó la cabeza por la puerta e intentó enderezar sus peludas orejas, posando sus brillantes ojos azules plateados en Vi. Lo que más impresionó a la pelirrosa fue el tamaño del "cachorro". Era incluso un poco más grande que un dogo argentino adulto, pero transmitía confianza. Se notaba que sólo tenía unos meses, ya que sus pezuñas eran redondeadas y blandas, además de su torpe manera de caminar y la forma de su cuerpo canino.

-Venga, Robin, no seas tímida. Ve con ella.-Dijo Jinx al animal, que la miró agachando las orejas y moviendo la cola.- Vamos, no te va a hacer nada.

Como si entendiera lo que Jinx decía, la cachorra Robin caminó torpemente hacia la pelirrosa.

-Qué pasada... ¡¿Qué coño es esto?!-Preguntó Vi impresionada cuando Robin puso la cabeza en su rodilla.

-Es un husky freljoriano del noroeste, y escoge bien las palabras que dices.-Informó Sum, cruzándose de brazos.- Debido a su tamaño y a su relacion con el medio y los humanos, su cerebro se ha desarrollado lo bastante durante millones de años como para entender el habla humana si se crían con él. Y pueden llegar a ser muy sensibles.

-Bien, tendré más cuidado.-Vi miró a la cachorra, que había dejado de mover el rabo.- ¿Un abracito?

-Estas criaturas viven alrededor de las aldeas del norte de Freljord y establecen una relación simbiótica con sus habitantes. Los huskys servirían como defensa y transporte para el pueblo, y el pueblo compartirían sus casas y sus alimentos cuando los huskys lo necesitasen. Pero lo que más los une es el cariño y la confianza que ha crecido entre ellos, y si vas a aquellos pueblos no es raro ver a guerreros cabalgando a lomos de estos perros, mercaderes transportando sus mercancías con ellos, huskys durmiendo o comiendo en las casas e incluso hay hembras que toman por hijos a los niños que se quedan huérfanos. Dicen que pueden llegar a vivir hasta los 70 años, casi como un humano.-Explicó Sum mientras Robin disfrutaba del abrazo de Vi.- Por lo visto, en su marcha del Monte Targon, mi hermano se encontró con un viejo mercante con esta cachorra recién nacida. El viejo le estaba buscando una familia, porque temía morir y dejarla sola. Así que Ed, pensando que yo vivía sola, la trajo aquí conmigo y con Jinx.

-Claro que pensaba que estabas sola, porque a ALGUIEN no le dio la gana de escribir en sus cartas de que tenía novia y que vivía con ella...-Espetó la peliazul haciendo un mohín.

-Sabes que me cuesta aceptar mis sentimientos y soy torpe para estas cosas, Jinxie. Además, mi hermano no hubiera parado de meterse conmigo si le hubiera dicho que me gustas antes de que fueramos pareja...-Sum se rascaba la nuca, avergonzada y sonrojada.

Jinx sonrió ante la penosa reacción de su chica y se aferró a su brazo.

-Tan grandullona y tan tontita a veces...-Se burló Jinx de la muchacha, tirando del cuello de su sudadera y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.- Si ya has terminado en la cocina, podrías venir a ver los fotogramas que he hecho para la serie.

-¿Has acabado? Porque estaba deseando verlo...-Dijo Sum.

-¿Y el sexo qué tal?-Derechazo verbal de Vi al estómago de Sum.

-¡¿Q- ... Qué... Esto-... ¡¿Qué?!-Balbuceó Sum sonrojada, mirando a Vi con la boca abierta.

-Fabuloso.-Respondió Jinx, sin dejarse acalorar por la repentina pregunta.- Me hace unos cunnilingus de lujo. Puedo pasar horas gritando.

-¡JINX! ¡NO LE RESPONDAS, JODER!-Bramó la vecina avergonzada.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Dijo Jinx inocentemente.

-Me vuelvo a la cocina...-Suspiró Sum girándose sobre sus talones, tambaleándose hacia el cuarto.

La vecina abrió la puerta y entró donde se hallaba su hermano preparando la comida.

-¡Come cooooñoooos!-Exclamó divertido Edward, haciendo una grosera analogía sexual con un melocotón de la cesta de frutas.

-Cállate, zanahorio.

-¿Y tú con la Sheriff? ¿Ya la has dejado sin respiración alguna vez? Tienes pinta de ser una fiera en la cama...-Contraatacó Jinx con picardía.

-No creo que te interese.-Vi esperaba de sobra que le devolviera la pregunta.

-Oh, vamos, Vi. No me digas que aún no habéis hecho nada...

Vi bebió de su cerveza y desvió la mirada, centrando su atención en Robin, que seguía allí observándola.

-¡Pero qué grande eres, Robin!-Cambió la pelirrosa de tema, rascando detrás de la oreja del animal.- ¡Qué pelazo tiene!

-¿No me jodas que eres virgen?-Murmuró Jinx sorprendida.

La vigilante escupió la cerveza que estaba bebiendo de vuelta a la lata, tosiendo.

-¡No! Joder... Cof, cof...

-Entonces, ¿Caitlyn lo es?

-¡No lo sé!-Exclamó Vi agobiada.

-Entonces eso significa que has estado con otras personas antes de empezar a salir con ella...-Concluyó Jinx, rascándose la barbilla.- ¿Has estado con otro, Vi?

-¿Con otro? Yo a los tíos no los toco ni con un palo, y ellos a mí con el suyo aún menos.-Gruñó Vi con rabia.

-¿Te has acostado con chicas, entonces?

-Sí.

-¿Muchas?

-Unas cuantas...

-¿Quién dominaba? ¿Tú o ellas?

-Jinx...

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y de ella salió el hermano de la vecina con una pila de platos.

-¡A poner la mesa y a comer!-Exclamó entusiasta Edward.

-¡Eddy, joder! ¡Has interrumpido una entrevista muy importante, ¿sabes?!-Bramó la peliazul al muchacho.

-¿Qué? No me ralles la integral.-Dijo Edward, mirándola furibundo.

-Tío, es cotilleo del que te mola. Caitlyn probablemente sea virgen, a diferencia de Vi, que se ha tirado a otras tías antes de empezar a salir con ella. Y he estado a punto de averiguar si es dominante o mansa...

-¿Sabéis? Estoy aquí, os estoy escuchando.-Intercedió Vi, intentando detener la conversación de los otros dos.

-¡Joder, me siento sucio!-Exclamó Edward apenado, soltando la vajilla en la mesa.- Ese era tomate del bueno...

-Ya basta, buitres.-Interrumpió Sum entrando con una olla entre sus manos.- Ya sabéis lo que opino acerca de meterse en la vida de los demás. Eso en mi casa está completamente prohibido, ¿estamos?

-Sí, señora.-Respondieron los marujos a la vez, dejando paso a la portadora de la comida del día.

-Y así, Vi, espero que hayas aprendido a no hacer preguntas inapropiadas. Ya ves que bajo este techo, se puede volver en tu contra.-Regañó Sum, dejando la olla junto a los platos.- Ed, sirve la comida, por favor.

-¡Marchando!

* * *

**:D bueno, lo que digo. Me da la sensación de que éste fic está demasiado tranquilo. He de cambiar las cosas :/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Uep! buenas a todos, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero necesitaba poner en orden algunas cosas de la trama, pornerme al día con mis amigos, subir algo a tumblr... Y estudiar. Sí, porque a veces me da por estudiar, que se le va a hacer, chavales. Espero que a vosotros os haya ido bien con loes exámenes, que andamos todos un poco jodido. Por lo general, yo voy mal porque soy vaga ._. pero bueno, ya lo solucionaré. Siempre le encuentro solución a todo. Bueno, como iba diciendo, antes de empezar con lo hardcore en este fic, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas en los siguientes capítulos, la mayoría son preguntas que me habéis hecho en los comentarios a lo largo de la historia. Espero esclarecer vuestras dudas en los siguientes capítulos. Hoy subiré dos, en modo de disculpas por mi retraso, así que espero que os entretengais leyendo y los autores actualicen sus historias siguiendo mi ejemplo *stare* bueh, allá va mi capítulo de hoy:**

* * *

-Te puedes quedar a vivir aquí para siempre, Vi.-Dijo Edward, sentado en el sofá enfrente de la pelirrosa y pensando en qué carta de su baraja echar a la mesa.- Sabes que no les importaría ni a mi hermana ni a Jinx.

-No sé, creo que molesto...-Respondió Vi, golpeando con sus uñas sobre la mesa.- Echa carta de una vez.

El vecino cogió una de su baraja y la tendió ante Vi.

-Bala y siete puntos para mí.-Dijo sonriente el muchacho.- No creo que molestes. ¿A quién crees que se le ocurrió traerte a nuestra casa? Mi hermana te quiere mucho, chica.

-No puedo jugar a Tiroteo contigo, pierdo siempre.

-Vi, ahora todos somos una familia. Se lo dije a Jinx y ahora te lo digo a ti. Mi hermana y yo os queremos mucho, a ambas, y a Cait también.-Edward la miró a los ojos.- Aquí siempre tendréis un hogar. Ahora, cada vez que salgas a trabajar, tendrás a personas que te echen de menos esperándote en casa.

Vi sonrió. Ella ya sabía que tenía a Caitlyn de primeras, pero tener una familia tan grande de repente la conmovía. Había conocido a Sum, su hermano era un chico noble y servicial, con una mente abierta, y finalmente resultó que, sin la locura, Jinx era una gran amiga, trabajadora y atenta. La pelirrosa se alegraba de haberles conocido, y ahora le ofrecían un hogar. Era más de lo que nunca soñó.

-No creo que exista una palabra que pueda expresar toda la gratitud que siento hacia vosotros. Y si existiera, dudo mucho que la llegase a conocer.-Dijo Vi conmovida.

-Ni falta que hace. Le has traído la alegría a mi hermana. Por fin ese mostrenco ha dejado de ser la amargada de antaño...-Comentó Edward dramatizando su voz.

Vi rió. Edward era un pequeño cabroncete con letras mayúsculas, no faltaba el día en el que se metiera con su hermana, o al menos eso era lo que Jinx decía. Hacían una pareja interesante.

-Vamos a ir recogiendo la mesa antes de que Usch llegue de invocar y Jinx del estudio.-Dijo Edward metiendo el mazo de cartas en la caja.-Además, tenemos que hacer nuestra comida y la de Robin y no hemos empezado a hacer nada.

-¿Qué come Robin?-Preguntó Vi curiosa. No sabía cómo lo hacían los hermanos para mantener a un animal tan grande.

-Pues un kilo de arroz roto y una liebre, todo mezclado. Conseguimos el arroz en un molino que vende los granos que se rompen a precio de mayorista en sacos de treinta kilos, y las liebres las cazan Jinx y Robin cuando salen de paseo al bosque. Traen casi una docena semanal de liebres y las congelamos, así que Robin siempre tiene comida.-Contestó Edward una vez que ambos estaban en la cocina.- Solo hay que trocear a la liebre y hervirla, y cuando esté lista, echar el arroz porque éste se cuece antes que la liebre y consume más agua.

En una olla, el vecino echó la carne del roedor mientras en otra hervía vegetales.

-Nosotros comeremos crema de verduras de primero y pechugas de pollo de segundo plato.-Informó el cocinero.

-¿Verduras? ¿Es que somos caballos?-Se quejó la pelirrosa haciendo un mohín en la encimera.

-No me seas cría, Vi.-Replicó Edward con el típico tono recriminatorio materno.- En esta casa se come de todo y sin rechistar.

Vi se cruzó de brazos e hinchó las mejillas, provocando una risita floja en Ed.

-Jejejeje... Lo que decía, una cría.

-¿Sigue yendo Sum al restaurante a trabajar los fines de semana?-Preguntó la pelirrosa cuando Edward dejó de reírse.

-Vi, ¿eres consciente de lo que gana un invocador al mes?

-Pues ni idea. Nunca me he hablado con otro invocador que no sea tu hermana.

-Pues una burrada. Cerca de 4000 pelas.

La mandíbula de Vi cayó por su propio peso.

-¿Perdón?

¡Eso era el doble de su salario como oficial! Vi estaba convencida de que también superaba con creces al salario de Caitlyn.

-Si tanto cobra, ¿por qué no lo parece? Es decir, yo con tanta pasta me hubiera comprado un coche deportivo, la nueva videoconsola que han sacado a la venta, me compraría un cine entero y un repertorio de películas para ver cuando me de la real gana, pagaría a Jayce para que se pusiera un picardías y corriera por toda la ciudad gritando que se folla peces porque está muy solo...-Vi seguía enumerando, soñadora, hasta que cayó en cuenta en otro detalle.- ¡Pero espera! ¡Jinx también trabaja! ¿Cuánto cobra?

-1500 mensuales.

-¡Madre de Dios, sudáis pasta!

-La razón por la que nuestra apariencia cotidiana y social no coincide con nuestra nómina es que Usch y Jinx están ahorrando para poder comprar la finca que hay a las afueras de Piltover y en la que podré volver a empezar de cero.-Explicó Edward troceando un cogollo de lechuga para la ensalada.- Cada mes, mi hermana y mi cuñada meten en la cuenta de ahorro casi todo su salario. Para cubrir nuestros gastos nos vale con 2000, así que en la cuenta de ahorro meteran cerca de 3500 al mes. Ya habrá unos 7000, y la finca cuesta 30.000. Así que yo creo que en menos de un año ya estaré en mi finca.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu hermana y su pareja te van a pagar la casa? ¿Además de mantenerte aquí durante un año?-Vi estaba asombrada.

Nadie nunca había echo nada por ella como lo que Usch estaba haciendo por su hermano. La invocadora podría haber pasado de su hermano, haberlo dejado de lado y haberse gastado el dinero en caprichos caros para ella y su novia, pero ambas estaban invirtiendo sus gananzas en la granja de Edward. Vi había soñado siempre con una familia así, congéneres que no se dieran la espalda entre ellos cuando más se necesitaban, gente divertida pero seria en su justo momento, personas tan entrañables y cálidos como los hermanos freljorianos y la zaunita peliazul. Habían formado en unos meses una microasociación familiar entre huérfanos solitarios. Se había rehabilitado a una delincuente y dos hermanos se habían reencontrado después de años sin verse, tanto tiempo perdiéndose la vida del otro y los cambios a los que se sometieron.

-Me alegro tanto de que sea mi hermana, de verdad. La quiero muchísimo, y a Jinx también. Apenas me conocían y ya fueron corriendo en mi ayuda.-Edward dejó de cortar el vegetal y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, encenciéndose un cigarro y dando una calada.- Claramente me negué en redondo a que me pagaran algo tan caro, pero Usch es como mi madre. ¡Qué narices! Cada vez que miro a mi hermana, veo a mi madre. Tienen los mismos ojos. Desde que vivo con Usch, he dejado de extrañar a mamá porque es como si la volviera a ver todos los días después de casi una década de su muerte, y Usch ha heredado su cabezonería y su generosidad.

-Sé que para ti, Usch es el héroe de esta historia, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Usch te está ayudando a ti tanto como le ayudas tú a ella.-Le cortó Vi sentándose a su lado, sorprendiendo a Edward.- Sum nunca habló de ello, pero se la notaba triste. Es cierto que Jinx la cambió la vida, es verdad que yo también juego un papel en su día a día, pero tú has sido la clave. Jinx me ha contado que cuando empezaron a dormir juntas, Sum sufría pesadillas. Ésto por lo visto venía de antes, y todos aquellos terrores trataban de la noche en la que pasó... Aquello, aquello de hace una década.-Vi no quería profundizar.- Jinx siempre conseguía calmarla, pero eso no cambiaba que a la noche siguiente las volviera a tener y se despertara en la madrugada cerca de sufrir un infarto. Pero cuando llegaste tú, se acabó. No más pesadillas. Lo que Sum necesitaba era volver a tener una familia que la quiera, y ahora lo tiene. Tú cuidas de la casa y de mí, haces la comida, la colada, la compra, barres, friegas, ordenas, y encima economizas para que se gaste el menos dinero posible. Básicamente la estás cuidando a ella, porque Sum también echaba de menos que, al llegar a casa, esté su familia esperando. Justo como yo. Y se agradece, muchísimo. Nos habéis unido a todos: a Jinx, a Caitlyn y a mí, como si fueramos uno de los vuestros. No me extraña que Caitlyn confíe su jodida vida en vosotros, sois la gente más legal que me he podido echar a la cara. Siempre quise tener una familia y ahora, de repente, me topé con Caitlyn, Usch, Jinx y después contigo, y créeme que sois mucho más de lo que nunca deseé.

-Pues con lo único que puedo concluir esta conversación, Vi-Ed apagó el cigarro arrastrándolo por el cenicero de la encimera.-, es asegurándote que siempre que nos necesites, estaremos ahí para ti.

Vi se quedó sin palabras, y durante unos minutos, en los que Edward se levantó para continuar con sus quehaceres, prolongó el cómodo silencio masticando lo que quería decir desde el principio.

-Muchas gracias, Ed. Por todo.-Contestó la pelirrosa al fin.


	19. Chapter 19

**No sé, como que me da la sensación de que mi contenido a veces pierde calidad -.- La inspiración es muy perra... ¡Disfrutad! **

**PD: no olvidéis que el capitulo anterior tambien le he subido hoy, no vaya a ser que os leais solo éste y veais cosas raras xD**

* * *

Hacía tiempo que se sentía ofuscada e impotente. Se había alejado por los jardines traseros de la Academia, caminó más de media hora esquivando campeones, invocadores y elementos botánicos del lugar y al fin se había sentado en lo alto de la colina a la sombra de un árbol. Necesitaba pensar, poner todo aquello que le rondaba por la cabeza en orden y mentalizarse de su situación. No era buena invocadora. Rara vez lograba un buen partido con buena puntuación. La mayoría de las veces conducía al campeón que invocaba a la muerte más segura, una y otra vez, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo por su estúpida impulsividad a la hora de luchar.

Usch ya era conocida por invocar tanques. Las pocas partidas que había logrado encabezar la victoria habían sido legendarias: campeones inmortales, un frente perfecto para los delicados tiradores y magos que no aguantaban los golpes del enemigo. Nadie había visto a Cho'Gaht tan enorme como los que Usch lograba a los veinte minutos de pelea, ni a Garen regenerar su salud a una velocidad tan vertiginosa junto a un enorme e inexplicable daño. Pero la invocadora era más conocida por un campeón en especial: Volibear. Desde la primera vez que lucharon juntos, Usch se sintió fuertemente unida a él, y pronto supo la increíble razón de tal conexión. Cuando la tormenta imbuyó el cuerpo de Volibear, la enorme cantidad de energía resultante hizo que el alma del oso creciera y se fortificara. La onda de choque resultante del cambio llevó a que un fragmento del espíritu del elegido se separara del cuerpo de éste y transcendiera por el cosmos en solo unos segundos, viajando por el universo y mutando rápidamente en el Espíritu Final. Todo Espíritu Final proviene de la ascensión de un héroe, del momento en el que el destino de ese individuo se tuerce y se revela ante él para convertirlo en un campeón digno de la Liga, en una fuerza innigualable, en algo extraordinario. Ahí es cuando la capa más externa del alma del nuevo insigne se libera y se funde con la esencia de los astros al subir al firmamento, y vuelve a la tierra a buscar un cuerpo en el que encarnarse para crear al invocador afín. Y justo en el momento en el que el Espíritu Final de Volibear se completó en el infinito, se contrajo y volvió a Runaterra para caer justo en el nuevo ser que estaba naciendo. Una mujer había parido, en un poblado de Freljord, a una niña muerta. Falleció asfixiada por el cordón umbilical. Todos los presentes al parto lloraban su muerte cuando de repente un llanto resonó por encima de todos los suyos. La niña había revivido y gritaba a pleno pulmón. Tras unos días, los padres de la criatura se enteraron del milagro de la tormenta y asociaron el revivir de su hija a éste hecho, ignorando lo cerca que estaban de la realidad. Por ello, nombraron a su hija con "Úrsula", que significa literalmente "osa joven" u "osita", el último Espíritu Final conocido, Uschi Vogel.

Volibear no era el gruñón salvaje y cabreado que se muestra en la historia de los campeones que enseñan al público la organización de la Liga. Mucho más lejos de la realidad. Ciertamente, Volibear era un ser liberal, con la mente abierta a nuevas ideas y un buen consejero. Era tranquilo y paciente y muchas veces fue él quien sacó a Usch de problemas con otros ocupantes de la Liga, tanto invocadores como campeones. Claramente, Usch no se llevaba bien con algunos miembros de la Academia, como Fiora. La duelista no dejaba pasar una oportunidad para echar en cara a la invocadora su cobardía al invocar sólo campeones de gran resistencia, tanques. Según la espadachina, los campeones de verdad son los que resisten por su pericia, no por su resistencia o armadura. Usch no aceptaba eso: si la insultaba por invocar tanques, insultaba a dichos tanques. En varias ocasiones pudo terminar la invocadora con el filo de un florete atravesado en su garganta, pero rápido se interponía el enorme oso freljordiano para acongojar a la retadora demaciana. Ella podía ser una excelente espadachina, pero Volibear seguía siendo una criatura enorme, blindada y electrificada. Seguidamente, el elegido de la tormenta se llevaba a Usch a los jardines, donde la calmaba.

Hoy no iba a ser distinto.

Sum había ido hasta la colina sola, pero su aislamiento iba a durar poco. Vio ascender hacia ella a Volibear, pero según se iba acercando, vislumbró a otra criatura que iba con él. Skarner. Otro buen amigo.

-Alguien se siente mal, ¿verdad?-Dijo el oso al llegar a donde se encontraba sentada Sum.

-Buenas tardes, invocadora.-Saludó Skarner con el mayor sentimiento que un escorpión podía darle.

-Hola, chicos...-Respondió Sum apagada, encogiendo las piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos, escondiendo la cabeza tras las rodillas.

-Venga, suéltalo.-Dijo el ser de cristal, estirando las patas ante Sum y apoyando la panza en el césped.

-Ya sabéis lo que es...-Refunfuñó la chica acomodándose en el peludo y cálido regazo de Volibear cuando se sentó tras ella y la instó a tumbarse sobre él.- Sabéis más de mí que yo misma.

-Sum, no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos en cosas como éstas.-Aconsejó Skarner.- Acabas de empezar, ¿qué esperas? No puedes idear unas tácticas increíbles llevando sólo cuatro meses aquí. Los mejores invocadores han necesitado cerca de un lustro o más para poder adquirir esa soltura que los caracteriza. Pero cuando llevaban cuatro meses aquí, les pasaba lo mismo que a ti. Se sentían inseguros y no sabía preveer los peligros.

-¡Pero os envío a la muerte una y otra vez! Yo simplemente soy una idiota sentada en la sala de invocación enviándosos a los peores sitios en los peores momentos y vosotros sufrís las consecuencias de mi impulsividad...

-Úrsula, no tienes que preocuparte de eso. En la Grieta, el dolor es mínimo y soportable, lo justo para sentir la sensación de que te están atacando y poder actuar. La magia nos protege. No sufrimos ni "morimos", sólo es un estado de inactividad temporal. Es una forma segura de poder medir fuerzas entre nosotros. No hay manera de ser dedtruidos allí. Así que tú sólo piensa en practicar y mejorar. Ya sabes que nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte a avanzar.-Animó Volibear a su homólogo espiritual.

-Yo estoy muy contento de que me invoques, aunque cometas errores.-Añadió Skarner colocando una de sus pinzas bajo la mano de Sum, apoyándola.- Pocos me llevan a la guerra, tú eres una y me alegro de que seas tú. Ningún invocador se preocupa de nuestro sufrimiento salvo tú. Y gracias a ti no me siento olvidado y solo.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí.-Afirmaron ambos.

-Skarner, acercate.-Le dijo Usch al escorpión, que se acercó a ellos. Sum pasó un brazo por su cristalina cabeza y lo abrazó, junto al oso.- Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado. Os quiero mucho, mis grandullones.

-No quiero que mi espíritu afín se sienta triste. Lo noto enseguida, recuerda.-Murmuró Volibear a la muchacha en su regazo.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-¿Qué tal lleva Jinx la vuelta a los Campos?-Preguntó Skarner a su amiga.

-Le está costando, pero va superándolo. Hablé con el mejor invocador de tiradores que conozco y con su compañero de apoyo para que la invocaran y la hicieran sentir segura y he de decir que han hecho un buen trabajo.-Respondió Uschi felizmente.

-Por no hablar de que se niega a ser invocada a menos que tú estés en el equipo.-Picó Volibear con una risita.

-Sí, sí. Yo he notado cómo se le ilumina la cara a Jinx cuando vamos a ayudar en su línea.-Continuó Skarner.

-A veces parecéis marujas...

-¿Y cuando Sum me invoca de apoyo y Jinx es el tirador?-Rió el oso con sorna.

-¡Oh, dioses! ¡Vi esa partida! Jinx nunca tuvo un KDA mejor que ese.-Dijo Skarner alegremente.- La chica se motivó. A veces daba hasta miedo...

-"Oh, Sum, eres tan fuerte y tan buena... ¡Bésame bandida!"-Decía Volibear imitando a Sum mientras Skarner meneaba sus patas, riéndose.

-Estáis locos...-Murmuró Usch sonrojada, levantándose y alejándose de ellos.

-Vamos, Úrsula, no te lo tomes tan a pe...

-¡Silencio, chicos!-Exclamó Usch, parándose en seco y mirando hacia la Academia, del que provenían gritos y golpes.- ¡Algo pasa!

-Vamos a verlo...-Dijo Skarner, avanzando.

…

-¡El futuro es la tecmaturgia, Jayce! Imagina a toda la humanidad con hextech integrado en su cuerpo: no habría discapacitas, la falta de emociones evitarían el odio entre nosotros y las guerras, no habría enfermedad que pudiera matarnos o debilitarnos, las investigaciones científicas avanzarían a la velocidad de la luz, sería muchísimos más productivos y eficientes...

-¡Ya te di mi opinión al respecto, Viktor! ¡Cada uno es libre de convertirse en un monstruo sin moral, pero no obligarás a nadie a hacerlo!

Hombre y máquina estaban enfrentados en el pasillo principal de la Academia. La estructura presentaba quemaduras y boquetes, pistas que daban a concluir que allí se estaba librando una batalla seria. El heraldo de las máquinas dio un paso al frente.

-Los que me contradicen son un obstáculo, y los obstáculos han de ser erradicados.-Formuló su voz artificial.

El brazo mecánico del hombro de Viktor comenzó a cargar un rayo mortal en dirección al defensor del mañana, quien preparó su martillo de mercurio para lo que pudiera venir.

De pronto, un estruendo los detuvo y el heraldo terminó en el suelo, con un oso de pelaje azul brillante y armadura de hielo negro rugiendo sobre él. El animal despedía un aura del mismo color que su vello, dejando una estela por donde había entrado al recinto, pasando por la puerta principal... Completamente destruída.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁ PROHIBIDO LUCHAR, HERALDO!-Exclamó la bestia, emitiendo voz doble y astral.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres y cómo te atreves a derribarme?!-Gritó Viktor desde el suelo, ofendido y lleno de escombros.

-¡No tienes valor para cuestionar mi identidad o mi atrevimiento, amasijo de desperdicios de desgüace!-Rugió el oso, alzándose sobre él y presionando su pata trasera contra el pecho metálico de la máquina.- La próxima vez que te descubra quebrantando las normas de este lugar, no tendrás cuerpo que actualizar con tu corrompido software, ¿me estoy expresando con claridad?

Viktor guardó silencio y movió a un lado la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual con la bestia y aceptando las condiciones que se le imponían.

-Bien.-El animal se levantó y lo liberó.-Ahora, desaparece de mi vista.

El heraldo se marchó ofuscado, murmurando barbaridades. Jayce dejó su escondite detrás de una columna del pasillo y se acercó al gigante. Se necesitaban a cuatro Jayces y medio para poder igualar la altura del bicho.

-Guau, eso ha sido muy bueno, gracias.-Dijo felizmente el inventor, rodeando al oso para observarlo mejor.- Madre mía, eres gigante. ¿Quién... Qué eres? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Te has escapado de la cuadra de Kalista o algo así?

El animal permaneció inmóvil, dejando que el otro le escudriñara. Sólo cuando se atrevió a tocar una de sus zarpas cubiertas por hielo negro, el oso movió sus ojos áureos hacia el hombre, quien retrocedió.

-En serio, no te había visto antes por aquí. ¿Te acabas de unir a la liga? Ya tenemos a un par de osos aquí... Tres, si contamos a Udyr, pero yo no le daría importancia...

-Soy Sum, idiota.-El cuerpo del oso se hinchó hasta convertirse en una burbuja. Después, ésta redujo de tamaño y se dividió en dos trozos: uno más grande y el otro más pequeño. De repente, ambos pedazos mateliarizaron a una chica y a un oso, por separado. Dos cuerpos.- Esa es la forma que tomamos Volibear y yo cuando le invoco fuera de los campos.

Jayce se quedó con la boca abierta y comenzó a rodear una vez más al campeón y a la invocadora, quien resoplaron en señal de aplomo, cansados de la idiotez del inventor.

-Y... ¿Y desde cuando puedes hacer esto?-Preguntó sorprendido Jayce cuando al fin se detuvo ante ambos.

-Desde que me enseñaron, ¿a ti que te parece?-Respondió Sum, acercándose al elegido de la tormenta.- Volibear es el único campeón al que puedo invocar sin poner en riesgo mi alma, ya que somos espíritus afines. Así que por ahora, es al único al que reclamo cuando surge alguna emergencia. Da gracias a que andábamos por aquí antes de que ese pirado te hubiera volado los sesos con sus lucecitas de discoteca...

-Em...-Jayce quedó perplejo, observando a ambos, aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. Era la primera vez que veía una fusión entre campeón e invocador.- Pues... Muchísimas gracias, de verdad...

-No hay de qué.-Respondió el oso.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-Preguntó Skarner entrando por un boquete de la pared y observando el desastre.

-No, coleguilla multipierna. Vamos a comer, chicos.-Dijo Sum, arrastrando a ambos campeones, oso y arácnido, en dirección al comedor.

-¡Eh, esperad!-Exclamó Jayce tras ellos. Se giraron para mirarle.- Sum... Em... ¿Podemos hablar después de la jornada?

Usch torció el rostro. Era raro que aquel canalla mujeriego le pidiera tener conversación después del primer encuentro que tuvieron.

-¿Úrsula?-La llamó Volibear al ver que su compañera no respondía.

-Sí, sí. Luego nos vemos...-Respondió Sum, saliendo de su desconfiada ensoñación.

Los dos tanque y la invocadora se separaron del inventor. Una vez le perdieron de vista, Skarner preguntó a Sum:

-¿Qué bicho le ha picado a ese?

-No lo sé, pero ya sabéis que nunca me ha inspirado confianza ese tío...

-Úrsula, si sucede algo, invocanos de inmediato.-Volibear estaba preocupado.

-Tranquilo, grandullón. No le daré la oportunidad de mover un dedo...


	20. Chapter 20

**Y para conmemorar el vigésimo capítulo de éste bendito fic, cambiamos d así ya resuelvo una de las preguntas que llevais tiempo haciendome xDD ahora descubriréis cual...**

* * *

Unos meses antes...

Los besos que esparcía por su cuello eran tan calientes que podría jurar que aquellos eran la fuente de calor que el agua que las rodeaba usaba para volver a tomar temperatura. Lentos, pausados, húmedos, atrevidos... Vi conocía exactamente dónde morder para hacer que su cuerpo se derritiera, dónde exhalar su aliento con el que se estremecía cada vez que la pelirrosa se atrevía a respirar. Las manos callosas de ésta resbalaban con facilidad por sus caderas mientras los gemidos escapaban, rebeldes, de entre los labios de la mejor tiradora de Piltover. Ambas mujeres, desnudas, disfrutando de un relajante baño. Vi servía de agradable soporte para el cuerpo atractivo de la Sheriff, quien se derretía sobre ella. Nunca habían estado tan cerca como en aquel momento íntimo. Nadie se había atrevido a estar así con Caitlyn, la dueña y señora de Piltover. Nunca imaginarían que una chica barriobajera conseguiría tanto de ella, que intensificaría sus caricias bajo el agua hasta llegar a su entrepierna con la mano derecha, que pasaría sus dedos con fuerza sobre la intimidad de tal figura política... Quizá con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Espera, para!- Exclamó Caitlyn adolorida por el toque, cerrando las piernas, sorprendiendo a su amante.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Vi, intentando mirarla a los ojos, pero Caitlyn la evitaba.

La Sheriff no respondió, por lo que Vi ató cabos.

-¿Eres vir...?

-Sí.-La cortó Caitlyn.

-¿Soy la primera?

La morena asintió lentamente. Vi cogió su barbilla y giró su cabeza, uniéndo sus labios brevemente.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.-Dijo la pelirrosa, intentando calmar a su pareja.- Es normal tener miedo, tú eres quien decide con quien quieres que sea tu primera vez y no tiene por qué ser ahora...

-Quiero que sea contigo, por supuesto, pero en este momento estoy...

-¿Nerviosa?

-Y asustada.

-Te repito que no tiene nada de extraño asustarse o estar nerviosa. No me importará esperarte el tiempo que haga falta.-Vi le dirigió una sonrisa maternal.- Pero... No hace falta que "entre" para hacerte disfrutar...

-A... ¿A qué te refieres?

-De momento salgamos del baño, el agua se está enfriando.

Una vez salieron, se secaron el cuerpo y el cabello. Caitlyn se puso un albornoz y Vi los vaqueros y la camiseta que traía en un principio cuando su pareja la llamó con toda urgencia para que acabara con el ratón. Vi insistió para que la Sheriff se sentara en el sofá y la pelirrosa se arrodilló ante ella.

-¿Qué estás...?

-No solo uso mi boca para vacilarte, cupcake.-Se burló con sorna la macarra, echando a un lado los bordes del albornoz de la morena y exponiendo su intimidad.

-Vi, no creo que...

Caitlyn enmudeció cuando Vi estrelló su cara entre sus piernas y comenzó a succionar con delicadeza, dejando a la morena sin aliento.

Los gruesos labios de Vi abrazaban con suavidad el botón nervioso de la chica. Vi sabía que era un poco brusco la estimulación directa, pero era la única forma que se le ocurrió para que la morena no se echara atrás y anhelara más caricias de su lengua. Abrió un poco más la boca y lamió los labios menores, succionándolos también. Un gemido más sonoro escapó de los labios de la Sheriff, quien había llevado sus manos a los cabellos rosas, intentando regular la presión que Vi hacía con su boca en su entrepierna. Las piernas de Caitlyn temblaban por la excitación. La oficial separó los labios mayores con los dedos y con la punta de la lengua comenzó a describir círculos alrededor de la cavidad, con cuidado de no provocar dolor. Volvió a absorber los labios menores y tiró con lentitud de ellos con los dientes para trasladarse de nuevo al clítoris, al que abrazó con su boca.

Caitlyn comenzó a sentir que su mente quedaba en blanco y su visión borrosa, arqueando la espalda en el sofá y volviendo los ojos. Sus caderas se balanceaban involuntariamente contra la boca de Vi. La morena creía poder tocar el cielo. Era como si la fuerza del universo tomara su alma y diera un paseo por el cosmos mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba por el placer. Vi cerró los ojos y siguió chupando a un ritmo más lento, con toda la ternura que podía reunir.

-Oh... Oh, Dios mío... Oh...

Caitlyn bajó de lo más alto, pero seguía siendo estimulada y simplemente flotaba en una nube espesa de éxtasis post orgásmico. La pelirrosa pasó la lengua con calma y comenzó a besar tranquilamente el interior del muslo de su pareja, dejando que saborease los múltiples orgasmos de los que había disfrutado.

-Vi... Ha sido increíble...-Murmuró Caitlyn, con la cabeza aún hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, acariciando el cabello de la pelirrosa.

-Mmh...-Gruñó ésta contra su muslo.

-En cuanto esté preparada... Dios, en cuanto esté preparada... Quiero estarlo...

Vi rió, irguiéndose y tumbándose sobre la Sheriff, prestándole su calor.

-Te prometo que soy toda para ti y sólo para ti...-Vi sabía que aquello eran sólo palabras de una mente borracha de éxtasis sexual, pero que aquello saliera de los labios de su jefa era sobrecogedoramente excitante. En condiciones normales, eso no lo habría escuchado ni en sus mejores sueños.

-Vamos a la cama, Cait.

-Vi, me vas a terminar matando.

-A dormir, viciosa.

Ambas rieron ante la recien descubierta mente sucia de la Sheriff, a quien le temblaban demasiado las piernas como para poder ir por sí misma a la cama, por ello, Vi se encargó del traslado al cuarto.

-Vas a ser la primera en caer dormida.-Murmuró Vi tumbada sobre las sábanas junto a ella, jugando con las suaves hebras de cabello moreno.

-Me temo que sí...-Respondió Caitlyn, acurrucándose más cerca en el pecho de la pelirrosa.

-Se me da de alucine, ¿a que sí?-Fardó orgullosa y sonriente.

-Me lo vas a hacer todos los días...

-En la oficina.

-Ni se te ocurra...

-El miedo a ser descubiertas da más morbo.-Vi se relamía sólo de pensar en la situación.

-En la oficina ni se te ocurra.

-Entonces en la calle, en un callejón sucio...

-Vi...

-Luego me lo pedirás a voces.

-¿No te gustaría que te lo hiciera yo a ti?

Vi calló de repente.

-¿El qué?-Por supuesto que sabía a lo que Caitlyn se refería, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Ya sabes... "No usar mi boca sólo para vacilarte"... Y me apetece probarte ahora...-Ronroneaba la Sheriff, llevando una de sus manos a la bragueta del pantalón de la pelirrosa y bajando la cremallera, besando su quijada.

-Uff... ¿Quieres que me de un golpe de calor?-Preguntó Vi excitada, revolviéndose ligeramente en respuesta a las caricias de su novia, arrugando las sábanas de la cómoda cama de gran tamaño.

-Quiero que te den muchos, en un mismo lugar de tu cuerpo y en muy poco tiempo...-La voz sensual de Caitlyn llenaba cada hueco hirviente de la mente densa de Vi.

La Sheriff cumplió su promesa a rajatabla.

Levantó la camiseta de su subordinada para dejar al descubierto aquel perfecto par de orbes respingones, su tonificado, duro y divino abdomen y, al bajar los pantalones y sus calzones, sus celestes caderas. El monte de Venus estaba poblado por un pequeño charco de vello rosado.

-Parece que es cierto que el rosa de tu pelo es natural...-Bromeó Caitlyn, descendiendo su cabeza y capturando con dramatismo erótico un pezón de la sorprendida oficial mientras mantenía contacto directo con sus ojos azules.

Tras soltar la cúspide del seno, Caitlyn se irguió y retrocedió para obtener una vista mejorada del cuerpo amazónico de su fuerte compañera.

Pasó sus dedos por el abdomen de Vi, superando con delicadeza las cicatrices que imperaban en su piel suave.

-Mi dura y potente guerrera...-El vello de la nuca de la oficial se erizó a la vez que tragaba saliva tras escuchar aquello.-Mi heroína favorita merece recibir su premio por haberme salvado esta noche...

Poco a poco, y sin romper el contacto visual, Caitlyn bajó y tocó con la lengua sobre la intimidad de Vi.

-Señor bendito, cupcake...-Oró la pelirrosa ante la húmeda y tentadora caricia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada con la respiración entrecortada.

La morena se envalentonó al ver a su pareja de aquella forma, retorciéndose sobre las sábanas con cada toque realizado en su glorioso cuerpo. Abrió la boca y mordió con suavidad la piel poblada de vello. Bajó para rozar apenas con la lengua el sensible e hinchado clítoris rosado. Vi gimió quedamente. La pudo la curiosidad cuando la pelirrosa se puso tan dispuesta, abriendo completamente sus piernas y mostrando todo lo que tenía que ofrecer, que Caitlyn no pudo resistir meter la lengua en el interior para testar su sabor. Cerró los ojos para centrarse en su sentido del gusto. Serpenteó con la sinhueso intentando extraer más de aquella esencia y poder analizar aquella sensación un tanto ácida y salada. No podía evitar profundizar: cuanto más avanzaba, más obtenía de aquel delicioso elixir. Separó más los labios, excavó aún más con su lengua. La nariz le dolía por la presión que ejercía cada vez mayor contra su púbis, pero merecía la pena. Todo por aquel líquido. Necesitaba más. Más aún.

Algo la despertó de su ensoñación ambiciosa. Sintió cómo agarraban su cabello y lo constreñían. Abrió los ojos. Tenía una vista perfecta de su pareja muriendo desnuda por el placer. Sus pezones duros, su saliva escurriendo por entre sus labios mientras hundía la cabeza en la almohada, mirando al techo. Sus piernas rígidas y tensas resistiendo los espasmos. Por un momento, la Sheriff apartó la cara de su exquisito manjar e intentó mirar a su compañera.

-¿Vi? ¿Estás bi...?

-Chupa...-Interrumpió la pelirrosa con voz gutural, agarrando el cabello de la otra mujer y empujando la cabeza, forzándola a volver al trabajo que realizaba entre sus piernas.

Caitlyn, adicta a su sabor, aceptó la orden sin rechistar, volviendo a introducir su lengua en las profundidades de Vi.

Aquella maldita lengua no podía ser tan larga. ¿Cómo podía Caitlyn practicar tan sumamente bien el sexo oral si jamás estuvo con otra persona? Era la pregunta que rondaba con dificultad por la ahora brumosa y excitada mente de Vi. Se sujetó con fuerza a las sábanas con una mano mientras sujetaba el cabello de Caitlyn con la otra. Maldición... Dudaba mucho de que la Sheriff tuviera una pequeña idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba acertando, con cada torsión de su extensa lengua, en todos y cada uno de los puntos sensibles de Vi. Explotó. No pudo soportarlo más y explotó. La barbilla de Caitlyn terminó empapada, pero no se apartó. De hecho, Vi se preguntaba si la morena se habría enterado de su eyaculación. Otra marea eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo. No puede ser... ¿Otro? Había estado con muchas mujeres, todas féminas talentosas en el sexo, pero ninguna había logrado sacarle más de un orgásmo... Caitlyn la había conducido hasta el tercero. Antes de que Vi se volviera loca, intentó separar a su jefa de su intimidad, mas era imposible. La morena no paraba, se negaba a separarse.

-Eh, Cait... P-Para ya...

Parecía que la Sheriff no escuchaba las palabras de su amante.

-¡Cupcake, ya va...! ¡Oh, JODER!-Exclamó después de que la lengua ajena fuera más allá de su punto mágico y estallara de nuevo.

Tuvo que cerrar las piernas y obligar a Caitlyn a salir de ella. Ésta miró espectante cómo la pelirrosa agarraba la almohada con las manos y apretaba el material en sus puños, apenas boqueando unos litros de aire y juntando las piernas con fuerza, temblando.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Lo he hecho mal? ¿Te he hecho daño?-Preguntaba la jefa preocupada.

-Dios... Cállate y abrázame...-Ordenó la extasiada. Tanta atención recibida en su intimidad casi dolía.

Caitlyn obedeció asustada. ¿Estaba sufriendo su pareja?

-Bésame. AHORA.-Volvió a ordenar la pelirrosa una vez que Caitlyn se tumbó sobre ella.

Al principio, el beso fue conducido por Vi e imperaba el hambre, la pasión y la fogosidad. Unos minutos después, cuando el cansancio comenzó a consumir su cuerpo, la oficial se fue calmando y adormilando, dejando que Caitlyn se separara lentamente de sus labios.

-¿Qué te pasaba?-Pudo preguntar al fin, después de que aquella fiera se calmara.

-Eres... No sé como mierdas te has apañado...

-Pero, ¿el qué?

-Caitlyn... Me he corrido cuatro veces. CUATRO.-Explicó Vi, provocando impresión en su pareja.-Dios, tu puta lengua...

La Sheriff rió ante las palabras de su amante.

-¿Segura que ésta es la primera vez que comes un coño?-Pregunta ruda y directa para Caitlyn.

-Completamente segura.-Respondió ésta sonriendo.

-Joder... Pues enhorabuena, el dios de las lesbianas se ha cebado contigo y tu gloriosa boca...

Caitlyn volvió a sonreir, acurrucándose con su chica.

-¿Quién va a pedir qué a voces ahora?-Preguntó burlona Caitlyn, describiendo círculos con el dedo en el pecho de su amante.

-Uff... No vas a salir de entre mis piernas en mucho tiempo...

Caitlyn se mordió el labio inferior, provocativa.

-Bueno, entonces no necesitaré más mi sombrero...


	21. Chapter 21

**Eeeeer siento muchísimo la espera, y de verdad que no pretendía tardar tanto en actualizar. Sigo sin saber qué rumbo va a tomar ésto, cómo acabará ni nada de nada. Cada vez que escribo un capítulo es de higos a brevas y encima cambio completamente la trama que tenía pensada. Sé que debería escribir un esquema, creedme que he escrito esquemas. Muchos. Cada capítulo que escribo tiene un esquema de su propia trama, así que esto es El jardín de los Senderos que se Bifurcan. Hay miles de posibilidades pensadas pero sólo sucederá una, no soy Dios. Espero que éste capítulo os guste, es un poco coñazo, lo sé, lo siento, pero será necesario para el próximo capítulo. Intentaré acabar lo más dignamente que pueda este fic, pero no soy una con las tramas. No tengo la información necesaria para hacer una trama atractiva sobre un tema, lo mío son los oneshots que son cortitos y puedo centrarlos en un sentimiento intenso, nada más.**

**Espero que disfrutéis, he añadido unos cuantos personajes más para su diversión.**

**PD: Quiero que sepáis que, antes de escribir éste capítulo, escribí unos cuantos one-shots que subí a FF. Si os aburrís y estáis esperando a que vuestro autor favorito actualice su fic, podéis pasaros por mi perfil y leer alguna obra que consideréis de vuestro agrado. Las novedades son:**

**-Actualización de "_La ley de la jungla_"(M, por sexo), la venganza.**

**-"_Astrocaminantes_"(T, aunque es para todos los públicos), un one-shot centrado en un sueño revelador de Vi.**

**-"_La Sombra de un Hombre Muerto, Mal Paso, Shurima_"(M, por muertes), sobre la sed de venganza de una Jinx enamorada hacia Jayce después de que éste ultrajara a Caitlyn.**

**-"_El descenso de Violeta Armstrong_"(M, por muerte), un estudio sobre el subconsciente y sus juegos ilusorios.**

**-"_Jayce_"(M, por palabras malsonantes y alcohol), un relato dedicado a todos aquellos que fueron juzgados por errores del pasado o rumores falsos y por ello pagan con la marginación y la soledad.**

**También os recuerdo otras obras:**

**-"_Tratado de Paz_"(M, por encuentros pasionales), un calentito relato entre Ashe y Sejuani, para ir entrando en calor con la llegada del otoño.**

**-"_Los Fumados de Piltover_"(T, por posesión e ingesta de estupefacientes y muchos tacos, y pizzas), una obra de humor sobre nuestro escuadrón piltoviano favorito que seguramente os recordará a alguna juerga que os hayáis corrido en vuestors momentos más locos.**

**-"_Abatida_"(M, por sumisión y encuentros pasionales), un two-shot conjunto con Aviro, otro momento bestial entre Ashe y Sejuani.**

**-"_Huida_"(M, por encuentros pasionales), la rara situación en la que una pareja poco común (Ashe y Vi) encuentran consuelo entre ellas. Es mi primer intento de una larga fase de experimentación por la que estoy pasando y que veo que resultará divertido.**

**-"_El Gran Oso de Ojos Azules_"(M, por encuentros pasionales y exceso de sensualidad), la faceta más tierna y tímida de Vi ante una Caitlyn completamente confiada y dominante.**

**Quiero dejar claro, amigos míos, que por la razón por la que he autopublicitado mis obras anteriormente es por la brevedad de éste capítulo. Ya que esto será corto, podréis entreteneros leyendo otras cosas mías que tratan también sobre League of Legend. Entretener, aburrir o morirse del asco, todo depende de si os gusta cómo escribo o no. No espero reviews, sé la pereza que da escribirlos. Sólo quiero que, como lectora, os entretengais con algo mientras vuestros escritores favoritos actualizan, como dije arriba. Sé lo que es esperar. Dios, si lo sabré bien... Así que aquí, para ustedes y su entretenimiento, Brian Hoper. Espero que disfruteis de la lectura:**

* * *

El eco metalizado anunciaba la llegada del Soberano de los Hombres de Hierro a la Sala del Creador. Las puertas enormes de aleación inoxidable se abrieron dando paso al Heraldo. Apartando su capa a un lado señorialmente, caminó con velocidad moderada hasta la silla más destacable de aquel amasijo de chatarra destinada a la fabricación de androides. El ejército emergía. Viva la Gloriosa Evolución. No lo necesitaba, ya que un ser perfecto nunca se cansaba, no necesitaba un respiro... Ni respirar, pero aún así se sentó en el mullido cojín. El trono estaba formado por un sistema de transmisión de un vehículo cuyos días tocaron a su fin en cuanto el Heraldo colocó su fría prótesis metálica encima. El sistema era el esqueleto del mueble. Los posabrazos estaban formados por cabezas disipadoras de motores y el respaldo el radiador de un tractor, todo decorado con bujías y pistones. La composición perfecta para Viktor.

Su paciencia era legendaria. El tiempo y la dedicación convertían el más descabellado de los planes en una obra maestra. Dejó que su perfecto sistema de calculo procesara las predicciones de su próximo y más premeditado golpe. Y seguiría esperando. Ordenó máximo cuidado y precaución en la recopilación de información. Cuantos más datos, mejor. Cada detalle contaba y era necesario para añadir a su base y volver a confabular su proyecto. El salto de una pulga podría interferir en sus objetivos, y eso no podía tolerarlo. Sería perfecto. Ya había entrado en contacto con Swain. Noxus debía una a Zaun después de las guerras Iónicas, y éste era el momento perfecto para un ajuste de cuentas.

Entabló alianza con la Isla de las Sombras. La presencia de Úrsula Vogel en Piltover, donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla más colosal de la historia de Valoran, podría torcer el rumbo de sus planes. Y qué mejor para combatir a un espíritu final que los moradores de las Islas de las Sombras. Fue bastante fácil llegar a un acuerdo con los cuatro campeones más temerosos de aquellas nublosas ínsulas. Mordekaiser, Thresh, Hecarim y Karthus no dudaron en firmar el contrato de alianza y aceptar las condiciones de afiliación con el Eje Zaunita-Noxiano. Sembrar terror y esclavizar almas sin tener que esperar a que algún incáuto cruce los límites de los mares del Conquistador que delinean sus territorios. Volver a revivir el fragor de la batalla, el sabor a sangre, los gritos perturbados. Destrucción y dolor.

Sólo ellos podrían mantener a raya al Espíritu Final, y si podían destruirlo... Mejor. La tecnología de Zaun podía competir con facilidad con la de Piltover, y Noxus jugaría el papel de la fuerza bruta.

Los planes del Heraldo eran destruir completamente a la competencia. Comenzaría por Piltover, quienes seguramente pedirían refuerzos a Demacia. En lo que los soldados demacianos tardan en llegar a Piltover, ésta quedaría reducida a cenizas, y cuando los refuerzos llegaran, el enemigo estaría de camino a la ciudad-estado emblema de la justicia, aprovechando que todos sus efectivos se dirigían a lo que sería una montaña de escombros y polvo, y la destruirían. En tercer lugar, con un ejército formado por almas esclavizadas, tomarían Ionia. De ésta forma, las tres principales potencias de Valoran quedarían eliminadas para ir tomando el resto del mapa.

Primero, había que asegurar la victoria en Piltover. El primer paso era el más importante para alcanzar la gloria. Y las buenas nuevas tendrían que estar por llegar...

-¡Mi señor!-Gritó una voz estridente, tropezándose por la galería que llevaba a la Sala del Creador.-¡Mi señor, mi señor! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

Viktor simplemente alzó la mirada hacia la sucia rata que se acercaba tambaleándose, con los ojos saltones incrustados en unas grasientas gafas de soldador rotas y las patas liándose entre los trozos de harapo verde que colgaban.

-¡Los difusores y pulverizadores están en sus puestos! ¡Los circuitos de activación remota listos para la acción!-Twitch paró ante su jefe para coger aire, jadeante.- Diez... Diez tanques con una capacidad de... De...

-Respira un poco, amigo.-Sugirió la voz del autómata de forma tranquila.- ¿Lo ves? Si actualizaras tu organismo a mi nivel, no sentirías la adversidad de la fatiga.

Twitch recuperó el aliento.

-Los diez tanques de quincemil litros de óxido nitroso están esparcidos por Piltover, listos para ser gaseados cuando usted lo ordene.-Dijo la Rata Apestada con un amago de sonrisa en su fea jeta.

-Cuando dé la señal, cerrad el circuito. Y cuando todos caigan, que comience la incursión.


	22. Chapter 22

Querido lector:

Con motivo de falta de inspiración y ganas para continuar planeando éste fic, queda temporalmente suspendido. Han sido 21 capítulos bastante moviditos, mi plan principal era que esto fuera una colección de one-shots para mantenerlos todos reunidos, pero al final se convirtió en un fic con sus cosas de fics y dificultades de fics. Y la verdad es que nunca tuve preparada una trama para crear un fic, tenía pequeñas tramas para redactar one-shots, pero no ésto. Ya no sé por donde dirigir este relato para que su final no sea un truño mediocre, ni quiero que se note que lo he terminado por aburrimiento. Prefiero decirlo ahora: ya no se me ocurre nada más para éste fic. Lo siento. Es así. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar y estar ahí. Si alguien quiere continuar éste fic por mí, se lo concedo. Todo vuestro, señores. Yo por ahora me dedicaré a escribir one-shots, que son más fáciles y por lo menos ya están terminados. Repito, abandono este fic TEMPORALMENTE, quizá después de algún tiempo se me ocurre algo con lo que poder continuar y terminar este fic, pero por ahora no tengo confianza en ello. Quizá sean meses o años, o nunca xD pero lo siento, abandono el fic. Ha podido conmigo u.u Gracias por leer y por todo el apoyo y los PM, de verdad. Espero que mis one-shots también sean de vuestro agrado. Saludos, un abrazo y hasta siempre.


End file.
